Savior of Demons
by Ryu no Ohi
Summary: The overall theme of SoD is, "becoming more than what fate shaped you to be". Frieza's fate takes a different path as he tries to come to terms with being spared by his hated enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Revenants

_Chapter 1: Revenants_

_Prologue:_

Darkness enveloped him. Twisting through the blackness, he floated, broken. Through the haze of blood obscuring his one remaining eye, Frieza assessed the damage to his body and tried to make sense of just what had happened.

In the span of – what was it, a few days? – he had gone from self-proclaimed Emperor of the Universe, master of most of the known galaxy, to…this. Helpless, isolated, and dying in the void. His goal of immortality shattered, his men all dead, his ship destroyed, and at the top of the list, that accursed Saiyan was to blame for all of it. No…not just one Saiyan. Though Vegeta had been the one to throw a proverbial monkey wrench in his plans, as Frieza had always known he would, in the end he could have recovered from that setback.

If it hadn't been for him…that mysterious Saiyan from Earth, appearing from the blue to stand in the way of any hope he had to recuperate his losses. It had all spiraled out of control so _quickly_… Frustrated, the tyrant grit his teeth, then screamed soundlessly into the void, railing against the pain and the encroaching darkness.

* * *

Son Gohan had been dozing off after a long study session, his head propped on his elbows, resting on the desk. A slowly warming glass of juice sat next to him on a coaster, thoughtfully brought by his mother earlier that morning. Everything had returned to normal…or at least, what he remembered as normal. His early childhood had been one of nurturing and learning, before life had been turned upside-down by the arrival of Raditz. After that day, he was forced to grow up, and grow stronger, under his mentor Piccolo's tutelage. Though the Namek could be – and still in many ways was – vicious and gruff, the young boy knew that in his heart of hearts, Mr. Piccolo had made a choice to be better than what fate had cast upon him.

Sighing, he reflected on memories of training, battles, and of venturing to Namek to revive all of their friends. "I wonder what Mr. Piccolo is doing right now?" the boy yawned. "Probably meditating, or training for when my dad gets back…man, I wish we knew when he'd come home…" He frowned, thinking back to the last time they'd spoken. On a backdrop of flame-colored sky, on the crumbling planet, his father had told him, no, yelled at him, to take Piccolo and leave using his ship. It was so unlike Dad to yell like that, Gohan thought to himself. _'Before then, I don't think I ever recall seeing him mad at anyone before.'_

"At least, after all that, Frieza was finally defeated and the Namekians got to go to their new home." He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head with another yawn. "I'd better finish these essays before Mom comes to check on me, or else she'll think I was slacking off or someth-"

A sudden sensation flickered across the half-Saiyan's consciousness. He fell backwards, ignoring the minor pain as the chair connected with his back and the floor. Rolling to his feet, he stood, mouth agape, hands shaking.

"That's…that's…" His throat suddenly felt dry, his heartbeat quickening. _'Why? How?!'_

"N-no…way…how could he be alive still..?" Fear consumed the boy, his knees beginning to shake.

"…Mom? Mom! Hey! I…I'm going out for a while, okay?!" He tried to force his voice to come out calmly, to not betray the swelling fear in his heart. From downstairs, he thought he heard his mother asking what was wrong.

_'No time to explain…and I don't want her to try to stop me…'_ he thought as he tugged on the Saiyan armor, not even dusty yet, that he had hidden beneath his bed. Throwing open the window, he leapt into the clear blue sky.

* * *

Krillin was already in flight, wearing his trademark orange gi. Though Porunga had revived him and restored the Saiyan armor he had worn on Namek, he felt most comfortable, and also most safe, in this gi, however illogical it sounded. _'Even if I did wear that armor, it's not like it really helped in the end…'_ he grimaced, briefly remembering his last moments alive on the planet Namek. It felt cheap, like his life was fragile enough to be snuffed out without a fight. He had struggled, had fought Frieza's psychic grip on his body, but it had overtaken him so quickly that he wondered if it had even made a difference. Now, he'd be damned if he was going to wear that armor again to face Frieza, when he had the choice to display his Kame school uniform. The armor was a symbol, as far as he was concerned, of the Saiyans, of Frieza, of everything evil, vile, and corrupt in the universe. Nobody who wore that armor had ever proven themselves an ally, and besides, it just didn't feel right.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Gohan, whom he'd felt flying towards him earlier. He wondered if Chi-Chi had let the boy go, or if Gohan had just taken off. Knowing Goku's wife, he guessed it was the latter.

"Hey kiddo! Long time no see! Shame it's under these circumstances, but hey, I'm glad I'm not the only one who felt that massive power… I'd be a little worried if it was just me, you know?"

Gohan smiled and waved in greeting. "Yeah, I thought I was going crazy at first too. But, it's really Frieza again, isn't it?" His expression shifted from a friendly smile to genuine concern.

"Yeah… and it feels like he's not alone, too. I've got a bad feeling about this, Gohan. I just hope, wherever your dad is, he feels it too."

"I… He's gonna come help, Krillin, just wait and see. I know he will!" Krillin wanted to reassure Gohan, but part of him wondered if his friend really would come and save them, like he did on Namek.

"Gohan, I know you believe in your dad, but… well… if he doesn't come, we've gotta worry about ourselves, okay? I don't want you to hold back out there for any reason, alright? You might not realize it, but other than Vegeta and Piccolo, you're the strongest one out of all of us." _'And certainly more likely than either of them to help us,'_ he thought. _'If we have to rely on their strength…well, it's not the same situation as Namek. Neither one of them has any incentive to help us, besides saving their own skins, and we certainly can't control either of them if they decide to hang us out to dry.'_

Up ahead, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, and Yamcha came into view. Bulma, not content to sit out this battle, had convinced Yamcha to let her tag along. The blue-haired woman was currently following the pack in a lightweight plane. Vegeta was flying some distance away from the others, silently fuming in the garish Earth clothes that Bulma woman had given him. Krillin and Gohan fell into formation beside them, and filled them in on everything they knew about Frieza on the way towards where the huge power levels had stopped.

_'That power is huge! It has to be him. There's only one being in the universe more sadistic and powerful than Frieza…' _Vegeta thought, a sick feeling growing in his stomach. He glanced at the humans and Kakarot's brat, rehashing their battle on Namek against Frieza. _'They have no idea what they're going into, not a clue.'_

"…so remember guys, we can't let him attack the planet. If he does, we're all done for. Got it?" Krillin, his face serious, had finished his explanation, to which the others nodded in understanding.

"Great, so this guy could even destroy the Earth?" Yamcha moaned. "Just when I get wished back, I might have to put up with another year of Kaiou-sama's bad jokes and worse cooking again…"

"Well, nobody said you had to train, Yamcha." Chaotzu replied.

Tenshinhan interjected, "You could try just going to Otherworld like everyone else, Yamcha. You've already proved yourself in battle, so no-one would hold it against you." In response, Yamcha bit his lip and mumbled something about wasting time being a ghost while the others were getting stronger. The rest of the trip was uncomfortably silent, as every fighter considered the probability of their death today. Just getting closer to the unnaturally high power made the humans especially uneasy.

Piccolo had sensed the powers before any of the earthlings, and had made his way to their origin earlier. Now, carefully concealed behind an outcropping of rock in the desert landscape, he took in the massive ship. Extending his senses, he carefully assessed every life on the vessel. There they were: two enormous powers. That had to be Frieza and… who else? The Namek frowned unconsciously. Unless Frieza had the power to duplicate himself, that other power felt suspiciously similar…what's worse, it had the quality of stillness to it, like a deep body of water, with a nary a ripple at the surface. In comparison, Frieza's power felt slightly different from before. It felt jittery and electric, so different from the relentless surge of rage he had felt from the tyrant on Namek. _'What is going on?'_ he wondered. _'He's supposed to be dead, and even if he isn't, he should be weaker… unless, like a Saiyan, he gets stronger when he's beaten…'_ A grim expression masked his green face. This whole situation seemed unwinnable, no matter how he considered it. A flicker of ki behind him caught his attention. Great. The humans were here, weak as they were. _'Damn it, they brought that loud-mouthed woman with them. Just what I need, a useless noncombatant on the sidelines, on top of everything else we have to worry about..!'_ He exhaled in frustration; they'd all only get in the way if he needed to go all out. Unlike him, the other fighters weren't serious about improving while dead, he felt.

"Gohan, Krillin, good to see you came." Gohan turned at the sound of his mentor's voice, a bright smile already on his face. "Piccolo! Boy I'm glad you're here; you must've felt those two powers like we did. Which do you think is Fri-" He was cut off by a stern look from the tall Namek.

"Quiet Gohan, unless you want to get us all killed here before we understand what we're up against." He hissed. "Keep your powers and your voices down. Got it?"

Suddenly remembering the situation, the half-Saiyan obediently masked his power. "So, uh, Mr. Piccolo… which one is Frieza? They both feel like him, only not completely…" The others looked expectantly at the Namek, apparently wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait here and press our advantage – it looks like nobody on that ship can sense us out here yet." The Namek crossed his arms, his cape billowing around him in the hot breeze.

They did not have to wait long. Above the round ship, a small squadron of fighters emerged from the central hatch. They were all different races, but had one thing in common: they were relatively weak. The Earth warriors breathed a sigh of relief, until they felt the remaining powers on the ship stirring.

"This is it, guys." Krillin intoned in a steady voice. He gulped, his throat suddenly parched. He flashed back to Frieza's laughter ringing in his ears as he shot into the air against his will, struggling against the invisible grip, and then… Krillin blinked, and clenched his shaking fist harder. _'No, this time will be different. Goku…'_

* * *

Inside the imposing ship, Frieza was lost in thought. _'I've become stronger, I feel it… now, at long last, I will exact my revenge!'_ He smiled in anticipation. _'The Saiyan called Son Goku will be nothing more than a bad memory, and I…'_ His thought was abruptly cut off by a soldier's entry into his line of sight.

"Your Highness, we are prepared to disembark, whenever you and Prince Frieza are ready." Frieza scowled at the insignificant minion, who was dutifully ignoring him.

_'They never look directly at me. It's not out of respect to my father, either.'_ His hand unconsciously strayed to his mechanical arm, gripping where it connected to his flesh. _'Damn it, just a little longer and I'll be free of this pain.'_ His father briefly nodded to acknowledge his subordinate, before catching sight of Frieza.

"Cease that show of weakness at once." The rebuke came with narrowed eyes, but an even, cold tone of voice. "If you are too weak to fight, then simply stay on the ship and observe, and we can make… other arrangements." Frieza tensed with anger at his father's words.

"I'm fine." he tersely responded. He deliberately put his arms at his sides, curling both hands into tight fists. "Father, you know that this is my fight. I would never back down from an opportunity to redeem myself here." '_I'll show you,'_ he thought, _'I will redeem myself in your eyes again, now and forever.'_

"Then, let us disembark, my son. The last of the Saiyans will die this day, and our clan will restore our status as the undisputed masters of this galaxy." Kold rose from his seat, briefly stretching his tail behind him before making his way to the central hatch of the ship. Frieza followed obediently behind, careful not to betray any weakness in his stride, his thoughts now only on the duty ahead of him.

"Oh man, here they come… what power…" Krillin's eyes were wide as he spoke, while the others were momentarily speechless as two figures emerged from the spacecraft. Piccolo was the first one of the fighters to cease his gaping, and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Looks like our suspicions were on the mark; there are two of them this time… what I can't figure out is just how Frieza recovered so quickly…" Beside him, Vegeta growled, though the others could tell that, just like they were, he was rattled by the power they all now felt.

"Fool, of course Frieza recovered as quickly as he did, his empire contains scientists of the highest echelons, you don't think they could patch him up, even after a fight with a Super Saiyan?"

"Well Vegeta, if you know so much, then how about filling us in on the big guy down there? Just who the hell is he?" Vegeta glared at Krillin, seemingly about to tell him off, before spitting to the side in disdain.

"Ignorant, sheltered little human, of course you wouldn't know… that 'big guy', as you so put it, is none other than King Kold. He's Frieza's father, but more importantly, he's many times stronger than Frieza himself."

As shocked as they were upon first seeing the giant Arcosian, the other fighters were even more surprised to learn that this was Frieza's father. Gohan asked, "So…if that's his dad, and you said he's really strong, then how're we going to win? He's not stronger than my Dad, is he? Is he?!" The kid looked like he was on the verge of panicking, Vegeta thought.

_'Such a show of weakness… it's embarrassing that this sniveling brat has Saiyan blood at all!'_ "Listen, brat, your father isn't coming, and even if he was, it's not enough, Kold is too strong for anyone to take… not even a Super Saiyan can save us now." The prideful prince hated to admit defeat…but this was the one and only person in the universe who he feared more than Frieza himself. _'If only I had been chosen by fate to become the legend, instead of that soft-hearted excuse for low-class trash..!'_ "Damn!"

* * *

As his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight outside the ship, Frieza took in the landscape. "Hmm, not too bad of a planet… a shame I'll have to reduce it to a smoldering husk, but it can't be helped." He grinned confidently at his father, "The time is at hand, and I know just how to smoke out that Saiyan from wherever he's been hiding!"

Kold, unmoved by his son's show of exuberance, responded, "That is, if he is even alive, Frieza. After seeing what was left of that planet you carelessly blew up, I have trouble believing that a mere Saiyan could survive such destruction." Frieza's face fell, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"I saw him, Papa. I told you, he is alive! I have no doubts!" Kold moved his tail in a slight shrug.

"You may have no doubts, Frieza, but you must promise not to be too disappointed if this 'Super Saiyan' fails to respond to your bait." Lightning crackled around him, a smirk tugging at his features, as Frieza silently fumed in response.

"You'll see, father. I know what I saw, just like I know he'll be h…" He trailed off suddenly, his confident expression morphing into one of express panic.

"What is the matter, Frieza?" Kold frowned at his son, who was now standing stock still, except for the lightning wrapping around his mechanical body in livid arcs, his jaw slack, eyes wide and staring.

"D-don't you see him? He's…h-he's here!" The smaller Arcosian choked out, staring off into the distance towards a small bluff. "I…I'll k-kill you, Saiyan..!" He growled, tensing his hand until blood seeped from his clenched fist. The soldiers who had exited the ship before the pair were furtively glancing at Frieza's display, with no small amount of nervousness.

Kold stood directly in front of his son, tail slowly swishing back and forth under his cape with growing annoyance. "There is no-one there, Frieza. You are testing my patience" he growled. Frieza's eyes seemed to focus again as he remembered himself and relaxed, the lightning crackling to nothing.

"…Forgive me, Papa, I… I thought I saw… he was…"

Kold snorted in disdain. "I have a feeling that this trip of yours isn't for honor at all, but just a waste of my time! My patience on this worthless mudball of a planet is wearing dangerously thin, so you would be wise to get this over with. No more of your excuses."

The Arcosian prince withered under his father's gaze, shame burning in his face. _'He's right, I can't procrastinate like this. The longer I go without the treatments, the worse it gets… it won't be long, now.'_ Drawing himself up to his full height, Frieza strode towards his father's warriors.

"All of you - scatter and use your scouters to scour this planet. I want every living thing on this rock screaming in agony within the hour, or you'll be the ones punished! Have I made myself perfectly clear? Not a single Earthling left alive! I want the Saiyan to suffer!" As he spoke, his eyes flashed from within with the same electricity that shrouded his body. The soldiers wasted no time in taking to the air, just as intent on distancing themselves from their masters as they were on following their orders.

"Oh shit! Here we go guys!" Yamcha exclaimed as the weaker aliens took off. Krillin nodded in hasty agreement.

"Surprise doesn't matter anymore, we've gotta stop those goons from hurting any innocent people! Come on Gohan, stick with me!" He leapt into the air, followed closely by the young hybrid. The others hastily took to the sky, fanning out to intercept the low-ranking soldiers.

Vegeta screamed towards a knot of soldiers, his aura already flaring brightly. "Looks like today's not your lucky day, you worthless peons!" At the insult, a burly, scaled alien took aim with his blaster and fired, only to falter backwards in surprise as the Saiyan prince emerged from the smoke unscathed. "Not your lucky day at all", he said as he kneed the man in the gut with enough force to crush or break all the organs and bones in his path. As the first alien limply fell to the ground below, he turned his attention to the other two. One looked to be some sort of long-snouted, feral looking brute, while the other had bright red skin and short horns protruding from a thick mop of silver hair. They both looked terrified. Vegeta's face twisted into a wide grin, drinking in their fear before dispatching them both with one ki-blast that engulfed them until they were ash.

Elsewhere, Tenshinhan and Chaotzu had picked off another soldier, and were teaming up to bombard a second from all different angles, their speed rendering them blurs of motion. Yamcha grappled briefly with a tall humanoid alien, before unleashing a Wolf Fang Fist to the fighter's head, snapping his skull back with a crack. "Hey guys, you look like you could use some help!" he yelled in his comrades' direction. Just as Yamcha had finished his suggestion, Tenshinhan and Chaotzu blurred into view, having sandwiched the unfortunate minion between two simultaneous kicks. He wheezed wetly and fell from the sky, landing with a thud far below.

"Nah, we're fine here! You better worry about yourself though, Yamcha." Chaotzu called, motioning at the orange-skinned alien coming up behind the scar-faced former bandit. The desert rogue merely smirked and raised his arm in a backfist, connecting with the alien's bulbous forehead and shattering his scouter. Moments later, the alien crashed to the ground.

"These guys are small fry; I don't even need to put my guard up!" Yamcha smiled.

* * *

Watching the one-sided fights with mild disinterest, Kold sighed and glanced sideways at his son. "Are you going to waste all of my troops on these weaklings, or are you going to dispatch them?" Frieza's face was inscrutable. "I didn't realize you cared for their lives. I'd just as soon let them die – they'll only serve to draw the Super Saiyan to our location. You know how they have an uncanny ability to home in on a fight, these Saiyans…" In the back of his mind, despite the calculated coldness in his voice, Frieza was worried.

_'What if he _doesn't_ come? What then? Maybe…I was wrong? Maybe that infernal ape truly is dead.'_ But then, what was this sense of foreboding? It wasn't an aftereffect of the drugs or the other treatments. It felt as though his soul was screaming at him to remain on guard. He'd had the same sort of premonition on Namek, shortly before it had all fallen apart, though at the time, he'd mistakenly attributed it to Vegeta's actions.

_'Hmmm, looks as though the earthlings have almost finished off father's soldiers…well, it won't hurt to test my new powers a bit, before the Super Saiyan gets here…'_ He chuckled to himself, imagining Son Goku's face when he arrived to see the mangled bodies of his friends. _'Yes, that's right, monkey. I am going to take everything away from you, for everything you've robbed me of!'_ He saw the last alien in his father's ranks fall, and took that as his cue. Taking off, he flew with amazing speed towards one of the humans, body crackling with energy. _'Just a punch should be enough to take this one out'_ he thought,_ 'and scare the rest into either fighting or begging for their lives.'_ A malicious grin crossed his face as his fist connected with flesh, eliciting a satisfying crunch.

* * *

Krillin and Gohan, after teaming up against their opponents, now turned as they felt Frieza's ki rising, and stared in shock for a few moments. Krillin reacted first, screaming, "Yamcha, look out!" As if in slow motion, the scarred human turned towards his friend's voice, in time to see Frieza bearing down on him at high speed.

"A…Aaaagh!" The former bandit screamed, hastily trying to block in time. Tenshinhan winced as he saw the blow connect, Yamcha having lifted his arm in a hasty block in front of his body. "D..damn…" he breathed, "such speed…"

The resounding crunch of bone on bone was followed a split second later by Yamcha howling in pain, clutching his right arm. Bloody trails oozed from the splintered bone visible protruding from his forearm. Upon seeing and hearing his handiwork, Frieza smiled and floated back in the air, arms crossed. "Well…it seems that you're a more resilient insect than I expected. Guess I'll just have to squash you again! Ahahaha!" Yamcha was in agony, still moaning and grimacing, his mangled arm twitching.

"Leave him alone Frieza! You monster..!" Everyone looked at Krillin, from whom the outburst had come. "You're…you won't win. Not here. Goku beat you on Namek, and he's going to beat you again…but until he gets here, you'll just have to settle for all of us!" Gohan nodded his agreement, taking a strong stance at Krillin's side. Piccolo and Vegeta, finished dispatching their share of minions, came to a halt behind Frieza, surrounding the cyborg.

"Chaotzu, take Yamcha, and get him out of here. It's no use, he can't fight in his condition, and we don't have any senzu right now." Tenshinhan motioned for his long-time friend to attend to Yamcha, secretly relieved that, hopefully, Chaotzu would be out of harm's way. Things were starting to get serious, and he couldn't help but think of how stubborn he'd been against Nappa…and all for nothing. Setting his jaw with grim determination, the three-eyed human placed himself between Yamcha and Chaotzu, and the enemy before them.

"So then," Frieza began in a taunting tone, "you plan to hold _me_ off until the Super Saiyan comes to your rescue? My, what a hopeless fantasy that will prove to be…"

Krillin, his fists shaking – with rage or fear, his friends couldn't tell – snapped, "You've got that right, Frieza! In case you forgot, we were more than a match for you on Namek before you transformed, and this time it's no different!" Frieza's smile only widened at the bold response.

"I have to hand it to you…_humans_" - he spat the word as if it was distasteful – "you're second only to Saiyans in your stubbornness. Unlike Saiyans, however, you are _far_ less durable!" He screamed, powering up, feeling his energy bubbling outwards, drinking in the sudden fear on the Earthlings' faces, where moments earlier there was defiance. The Namek and Vegeta, of course, were still holding their ground, but no matter.

"Haaa!" He launched a ki wave at the one with three eyes, who yelled in response, dispelling the crush of energy slicing towards him. "Now die!" He sped behind the man, firing a death beam at his back…only to have the afterimage dissipate in its wake. "…Where?!" He scanned the immediate area, before looking up to see the green-clad warrior charging a peculiar attack, fingers arranged in a triangle. "You think that can hurt me..? How amusing…" He narrowed his eyes in sudden pain, feeling two blasts strike him from either side. _'It's those two brats again, the same as on Namek! Damn them!'_ His attention on Gohan and Krillin, he took his focus off of Tenshinhan.

"Kikoho!" Tenshinhan bellowed, sending his entire gathered power straight down at the distracted tyrant. '_The diversion worked perfectly'_, he thought, _'Gohan and Krillin were right, this guy can't sense energy in the slightest.'_ The beam of pure energy hit, clashing against Frieza's aura with a roar.

"Raaaargh!" Frieza struggled against the attack briefly, before the dense block of light hammered him into the ground below.

"All right, we got him!" Gohan said exuberantly.

"Not yet, Gohan…it's never been that simple, and this is Frieza we're dealing with." Krillin intoned. As if on cue, the alien warrior burst from the depths of the crater, slightly scuffed and burned, but otherwise unharmed.

"I told you, foolish little humans. You can't beat me, let alone kill me." His voice was hushed, his red eyes glaring at them as though by will alone he would make them cower. "But, you've put forth a good effort. If you were not already my enemies, I would offer to have you join me. After all, you did wipe out my best men on Namek… However, you made the mistake of making _me_ your enemy, and I don't let my enemies **live**." Frieza ground out the last word, raising his hand with one finger outstretched. Tenshinhan realized that the tyrant was aiming at him.

"Do your worst, I've been training, so I'm not afraid of your weak attacks, monster!" he was doing his best to provoke the creature into focusing on one of them at a time, and so far, the plan was working. _'This Frieza character seems to lack any sense of strategy – or maybe_, Tenshinhan thought, _he doesn't realize the danger.'_ He snapped out of his thoughts as the death beam shot through the air at him. As Tenshinhan warped away from the path of the deadly blast, Piccolo and Vegeta, who had been charging attacks in Frieza's blind spot, struck.

* * *

Frieza glared at the three-eyed human who had insulted him as he vanished again. Suddenly, above him, the Namek appeared, his whole arm cloaked in energy. "Wh-what the-?!" Frieza was blindsided by Vegeta, attacking him from below. _'Damnit!'_ he thought. _'That traitorous monkey and the Namek! How dare they!'_ Vegeta and Piccolo, taking advantage of Frieza's momentary surprise, pressed their advantage.

_'We only have one shot at this, and if what Vegeta said is right, we might be able to win this if we can just disable him enough..!'_ Piccolo thought. Swooping down from above the tyrant, he used his ki-enhanced arm to grip and drive Frieza's outstretched hand down. Simultaneously, the Saiyan Prince came up from below with his own ki-sheathed palm strike, catching the Arcosian's arm just above the elbow as the Namek forced it down.

The scream that tore its way out of Frieza's mouth was nothing short of bone-chilling, as the two warriors, their work done, quickly moved out of striking range as Frieza began blindly lashing the air around him with his metal tail. "Damn you, damn you ALL!" he roared. _'Argh…my arm…'_ he thought, gritting his teeth in pain. _'they _baited_ me..!'_

Below the aerial fight, King Kold stood, unmoving. He had been quiet as a statue in the shadow of his ship, silently spectating. He saw no reason to interfere, even as he watched the Namek and...what was his name? Vegeta, yes, that's what the Saiyan was called. Only a slight switching of his tail betrayed any reaction to their combined attack, and his son's subsequent keening. _'Really, that boy needs to learn better control...'_ he thought, _'those cretins are making a fool of him, and he's too impulsive to learn from his mistakes!'_

Electricity crackled around Frieza's broken cybernetic arm as his emotions surged. "Think you're smart, do you, Vegeta?" He faced the smirking warrior. "A little victory, one broken arm, and you think you've won? Even you can't be so delusional!" Frieza was screaming now, his patience wearing thin. Without warning, he flashed through the air, closing the gap and burying his good arm in Vegeta's midsection.

"Aa..gh..gah…" The prince's eyes bulged, blood and spittle flying from his mouth. Frieza smiled cruelly. "That's more like it. You know Vegeta, I like you better with a pained look on your face than that cocky little grin." He got in another knee to Vegeta's gut before Tenshinhan flew to the rescue, blasting him away.

"Grr…we can't let him corner one of us like that…you okay, Saiyan?" In response, the proud prince straightened himself up with some effort, wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Why don't you worry about yourself and your weak little friends, Earthling? My plan worked perfectly!"

Krillin interrupted them. "Guys, focus here. Frieza's injured, but his power's still holding steady, so we've gotta be on our toes."

"Look out Krillin!" Gohan suddenly yelled. Frieza had seemingly recovered from the shock of a broken arm, and had sent a barrage of blood-red energy beams at the group.

"Everyone! Scatter!" Tenshinhan shouted. The others flitted away, and as one, began to attack Frieza from all sides.

_'Just…gotta…wear him…down..!'_ Krillin thought, sending a right hook at Frieza's jaw.

* * *

The humans, Namek, and Vegeta were all in a swarm around him, and Frieza was forced onto the defensive. _'Where is the Super Saiyan?! I didn't come here to fight these insolent wretches!'_ that thought was dissipated by a sharp pain as the short, bald human punching him in the face. _'How?! How did they improve this much? Why the hell am I having such trouble with this?'_ He growled, raising his power even more, until the electricity around him flashed jaggedly. Drawing his one good arm in and pulling his knees to his chest, he pulled all of his energy inward. Then, with a shout, he released it in a roiling sphere of lightning, a barrier around him that sent his assailants back, screaming as the electricity licked their skin. Panting, his left arm swinging useless at his side, Frieza decided, _'that's it. I've had it with playing with these inferior worms. Super Saiyan or no Super Saiyan, I'm through with these upstarts.'_ He didn't want to admit it, but they seemed stronger, somehow, and that made him uneasy. "It's been fun, humans, but I'd hate to give you any sense of hope. It would be too cruel, even for me, to delude you! Hahahaha!"

Krillin only saw a white-and-metal blur out of the corner of his eye, before he felt his head snap back from the vicious blow. "Gah!" he cried out as he flew backwards, flipping midair to finally halt his momentum. Rubbing his jaw, he gasped in shock. Tenshinhan was falling to Earth, blood pouring from his mouth. Piccolo floated shakily, doubled over in pain, and Vegeta…he scanned the sky. Looking below, he finally saw Vegeta lying on the ground in a crater. _'But then where's…oh no…'_ Spinning around, he caught sight of Gohan just as Frieza backhanded the boy. "Gohan! No!" The orange-clad monk dove to the young fighter's aid, catching him as he fell. Before he could ask if he was alright, Krillin felt a knee impact his spine, making him crumple mid air, and lose his grip on the child.

"So, still alive, eh? I guess I'll have to deal with you like I did last time. Wouldn't that be nostalgic?" Frieza's voice behind Krillin made his blood run cold, as he struggled to move.

"Krillin! Oh no…" Gohan had recovered after being dropped, and now strove to fly back up to where his father's friend hovered like a sitting duck. Meanwhile, Krillin had put his pain aside, and spun around, hands to his head.

"Taiyoken!" he screamed, light flooding the battlefield. Gohan shielded his eyes in recognition of the attack, but Frieza was not expecting the short human to have much fight left in him.

"Augh, my eyes! Why you little-!" With his left arm broken, Frieza resisted the urge to use his right to instinctively cover his face, leaving him completely open to attack. _'This tactic again…grr…these humans and their tricks are starting to piss me off!'_

Back on the ground, Kold hissed at the sudden burst of light that overwhelmed his sense of sight. "Khhh, these insects are starting to annoy me..!" As his vision cleared, he could make out, albeit blurry, the sight of the short human preparing a curious attack...it looked almost like a Kienzan. _'Hmph, there's no way that such a primitive creature could manipulate ki as we can...'_ As his sight fully focused, he saw that it was, by all accounts, indeed a Kienzan. "Impressive, for such an insignificant creature..." He briefly considered shouting a warning to the younger Arcosian, who still looked as though he were struggling, before dismissing the idea with a half-smile. "On your guard, Frieza." he whispered to himself with an upward flick of his tail.

A faint buzzing sound caught Frieza's attention, and robbed of sight as he was, he immediately remembered what it was. "Shit!" He cursed as he dove to the side, the buzzing sound growing louder. He felt something brush his face, then the sensation of blood dripping down his jaw line. Vision slowly returning, he probed his cheek, finding a small gash there. _'Damn…that was too close…I have to put these humans down, or they'll-' _His thought was interrupted by Gohan smashing into his chest full-force, forcing him to focus on the kid's attack.

"Well well, I can tell that you're at least partially Saiyan, brat. Unfortunately, you've got none of the Saiyans' killing instinct in you, huh?" The tyrant taunted Gohan, who was shaking in rage.

"Leave...my…friends…alone!" he growled, fists balled.

Frieza smiled. "I think that I'll kill all of them in front of you, how does that sound?" He looked behind the child at the small bald fighter. He was panting hard, though he was still glaring angrily at Frieza. _'That one's no longer a threat…'_ he thought smugly. Gohan ground his teeth together, his voice quavering.

"You just wait, Frieza! Wait'll my Dad gets here! Then you'll be sorry! He's gonna stop you, just like he did on Namek!" Frieza's smile instantly disappeared, replaced by a scowl.

"He didn't stop me on Namek, boy, if he did, then what am I doing here? And where is _he_?" For a moment, the half-Saiyan's stance faltered as he looked unsure, but he renewed his composure.

"He's coming! I know he'll come, and you're gonna pay for what you did to Mr. Piccolo, Krillin, and everybody else!" He jerked backwards as Frieza suddenly appeared right before him, leaning down to stare him directly in the eyes.

"Will he come?" Frieza spoke evenly, with an eerie calm in his voice. "If I make you scream, if I break every bone in your feeble body…if I torture you to death, will that give him an incentive to show his face?" The boy looked into the monster's unblinking eyes, too terrified to speak. "I'll take that expression as a 'yes'. So be it!" Frieza, voice suddenly back to a shout, grabbed the back of Gohan's head, and viciously slammed his head into his knee. Holding him by the hair, he laughed as he slammed his tail into the small body, the boy eliciting a pained squeal whenever the metal appendage connected. Soon enough, his armor shattered and his face bruised, Son Gohan hung limp in Frieza's grasp, unable to summon the strength or will to resist.

"D…Daddy…help…p-please…" he gasped through the pain.

"Your 'daddy' isn't coming, you stubborn brat. He's a coward, afraid to face me after I've cheated death and become even more powerful!" He shook the prone half-Saiyan up and down for emphasis, making Gohan whimper.

Suddenly, a bright purple light spiraled across the sky, hitting Frieza and breaking his grip on his victim. Gohan struggled to keep in the air. "Mr. Piccolo!" he cried, somewhat painfully, at the tall Namek whose Makankosappo had saved him.

"Can it kid, and keep on your guard!" Piccolo said gruffly, panting with exertion. Frieza had recovered, and was now screaming and flying towards Piccolo. Having incurred the Arcosian's wrath, Piccolo swept his arm backward and started gathering energy rapidly as the alien closed in.

The older Arcosian, still nonchalantly spectating, took note of the turn of events. _'It seems as though that Namek has some affection for the Saiyan child...'_ He frowned with distaste. _'Such attachments will only bring them down in the face of Frieza.'_

Frieza, his face dark with rage, bore down on the Namekian warrior, retaliation his only thought. Piccolo unleashed a barrage of yellow spheres of ki, which Frieza steadily dodged as he advanced. "You think that will stop me, Namek?! You're sorely mistaken!" To this, Piccolo only smirked, and quickly danced out of range of the Arcosian's punch. _'Mock me, will you?! I'm going to rip you limb from limb, you insect!_' He readied a blast, only to be bowled over as Piccolo's previous ki attack rushed towards him on all sides. Too late, he realized, he'd been had again. Growling, with a vein standing out in his temple, Frieza floated with scarlet electricity wreathing him, having withstood the onslaught. "I'm going to…destroy you!" he screamed, furious. "…No, I'm going to enjoy watching you writhe in agony first…I want you to **suffer**!" Piccolo saw that his fist was clenched so hard that blood dripped from between his fingers.

_'Damnit Goku, where the hell are you? We've done all we can to hold him off, but even I can't keep this up, and he's barely injured!'_ the Namek thought. He spotted Vegeta, still spread-eagled in a crater, starting to come to. _'Good, at least Vegeta's not dead yet. If I can pit the two monsters against each other, maybe it'll be a more even match, and we can kill two birds with one stone.'_ Piccolo didn't have long to strategize, as Frieza dashed forward with a screech, delivering a two-handed hammer fist to his head. Hurtling towards the ground, Piccolo righted himself and rushed up to meet Frieza, determined not to let the alien put him on the defensive. They clashed with the sound of a thunderclap, their auras – Piccolo's white and Frieza's deep red – bursting into sparks.

Piccolo dodged a kick from Frieza, and then prepared a knife-hand strike, but the fiend suddenly fired a point-blank death beam, knocking him back. The beam hadn't hit anything vital, but Piccolo slowed down momentarily from the pain, giving Frieza a chance to strike. The tyrant thrust a knee into Piccolo's chin, and then as he arched backwards, again hammered him, this time in the stomach, before using his tail to slap him down towards the ground. As his opponent fell, Frieza unleashed a torrent of death beams that followed him to the earth below, shrouding the impact of his body with a cloud of dust.

"Piccolo! No…agh!" Gohan could only watch in pained shock as his mentor was lost in a plume of smoke. The dust cleared, and the Namek stood, clutching his side and breathing heavily.

_'Damnit, he's too strong, too resilient…'_ the injured green alien thought angrily. _'He's picking us all apart, and it's only a matter of time before he gets bored and stops playing with us!'_ He wearily got into a defensive stance as Frieza touched down with a metallic clank.

"My, my, where did all of that energy you had earlier go? Seems that after a few cheap tricks, you've exhausted your repertoire." Piccolo bared his teeth at Frieza's words.

"So come and get me, if you think I'm all out of fighting tactics – at least I have the ability to fight with strategy, unlike you! Getting beaten by a half-Saiyan child and a handful of humans! Pah, you're not a real warrior without your transformation power and your cowardly goons backing you!" Granted, Piccolo thought, it wasn't wise to provoke him even more, but at this point, the warrior would rather die with a final insult on his lips than not. The way it was looking, that fate would come sooner rather than later, he thought grimly, scanning the battlefield. Tenshinhan lay on the ground, unmoving. Yamcha and Chaotzu were nowhere in sight – probably doing the smart thing and hiding. That left Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. Right now, Krillin and Gohan both looked ready to throw in the towel, and Vegeta looked like he'd seen better days, even as he stood, shaking, in the crater he'd created when Frieza impacted him earlier.

* * *

Frieza growled at the Namek. _'Second only to Saiyans in their ability to keep coming back from the brink of death…what does it take to _kill_ this one?!'_ Granted, he did look exhausted, but he was still standing, and worse, still had enough energy to mouth off. That had to be rectified. He dashed forward, headbutting the taller fighter in the solar plexus. The blow drew a choked gasp. Reaching up, Frieza gripped the antennae protruding from his opponent's forehead, and slammed his face into his knee. Following up with a kick that sent the Namek rolling across the dusty landscape, he laughed. "Hahaha! Not so full of tough words now, are you? What, are you still holding out hope that someone will arrive and save you?" Frieza flicked his mechanical tail behind him, and strode towards the downed Namek. "Nobody will save you", he intoned as he kicked Piccolo in the side, "I learned long ago that one's individual strength is the only truth in this world, and the only thing that allows you to survive!" Another kick to the fallen warrior's ribs brought forth a groan of pain. _'Strength is the only thing that determines whether you live or die.'_ The Arcosian thought to himself. _'It doesn't matter if you're smart, or respected, or undeserving of punishment. Having superior might is the only way to survive.'_ He continued kicking the Namek while he was down, each time the groans of pain from him sounding weaker and weaker. A sudden flash of blue, however, interrupted his torture.

The Saiyan child was screaming…no, _roaring_ was more like it; and coming straight for Frieza. Quickly raising his uninjured arm to block, Frieza fended off his first attack, but set his jaw in pain at the impact. _'What? How has this kid gotten so strong all of a sudden? Before the little shit couldn't even touch me!'_ He readied a knifehand, but the small warrior blurred and disappeared before his eyes in another afterimage. Seconds later, Frieza let out a grunt as Gohan smashed into his back with a kick, pushing him forward. Vanishing again, the young fighter reappeared in front of Frieza, sending an uppercut at his jaw. The hit connected with a crack, knocking the tyrant up in an arc. He panted, feeling some of his rage dissipating, and stole a glance at Piccolo. His teacher was still on the ground, but had propped himself up on one elbow to watch the exchange.

"Such a massive increase in power..." Kold spoke as he watched, inwardly wishing that he had a scouter with which to accurately measure the small child. It was obvious that Frieza seemed put off by the brat's increase in power, as well. Tapping one finger absentmindedly on his crossed arms, Kold wondered if he would have to intervene... _ 'Hmm, no, for the moment, Frieza seems to have it under control.'_

Meanwhile, Frieza had recovered, coming to rest on the ground again. "Ku..! That actually hurt, you little brat!" He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the child, trying to decipher what had changed in him to boost his power. "Seems I was wrong earlier when I said you had no Saiyan killing instinct…I just needed to push the right buttons. Like pummeling the Namek over there... Right, boy?" He smiled at Gohan's look of rage in response. "Still, a little boost of power can't beat me. I seem to remember you doing the same thing on Namek, and it amounted to only a…small annoyance." Gohan was now audibly growling, his fists clenched tightly.

"Don't touch him again, Frieza. I don't care if you break every bone in my body, but I will **not** allow you to hurt my friends!" His anger, mixed with the conviction in his words, made Frieza nervous. A sudden flash of Namek came to him, unbidden…

_The wind whipped around the battlefield, under a green sky. He had survived that strange, gigantic ball of ki being hurled at him, but his survival had come with a cost. In attempting to escape it, his tail had been lost, a sacrifice to the howling maelstrom of energy that threatened to crush him. In the turbulent waters of Namek, he almost lost consciousness when a huge boulder slammed into his face, damaging his eye, and then he had been swept away by the torrent of water. Now, as he struggled to crawl up on dry land, he gasped in pain, his entire body aching and singed. He heard voices. _'The humans'_, he thought to himself. '_Looks like they survived…whatever that was…and it sounds like they're pleased with themselves, so they must think I'm dead…' _He chuckled to himself, ignoring the pain._ 'Yes, let's go prove them wrong...'_ Circling around to a better tactical position, he drew himself up to his full height, and stood at the top of the small bluff._

_The small, bald human seemed to notice him first. The expression on his face was extremely gratifying, as his eyes grew wide and he started to shake. Beside him, the half-Saiyan child's jaw had dropped, looking almost comical. Then, **he** turned around, at last. The one who had been a thorn in his side for longer than _anyone_ had ever dared to be before. Son Goku. Even with one eye closed from the pain, Frieza could see how tired he was, how hopeless. _'Yes, that's it, drink it in, Saiyan. I'm the harbinger of your death, the final thing you'll ever see.'_ Frieza fired a death beam straight at Goku, intending to snuff out his life, and his comrades' hope, all in one fell swoop. That pesky Namek, however, had other ideas, summoning enough strength to leap in the path of the beam. The injured Arcosian frowned, mildly annoyed that his plan to terrorize them all had been thwarted. _'Oh well, I guess I'll have to find another, more creative way to crush their spirits…' _Frieza thought. His victims were busy attending to the fallen Namek, while Son Goku was, again, lecturing him. For a Saiyan, he had to admit, he certainly was eloquent, in his own primitive, one-track mind kind of way. At this point though, he wasn't in the mood for speeches, so he took aim at his next best target. Concentrating his ki and sending it outwards, he caught the short human in a psychic death grip, and swung him upwards. The terrified fighter screamed in fear, while Goku begged him to stop. Was that a tone of desperation in the Saiyan's voice? Ah, so it was. Excellent, now he finally understood the hopelessness of his rebellion. Frieza grinned maliciously, still holding the human in the air. He brought the fingers of his hand together, bidding the psychic energy to compress to one point. He felt as well as heard the sharp shockwave as the energy became unstable and instantly exploded outwards, rupturing the frail human's body, and reducing him to bloody ashes slowly floating down on the wind._

_Almost instantly, Frieza felt a change. The Saiyan wasn't looking at him, or at anything, just standing there shaking, and mumbling something. "What's wrong, Saiyan? You look shaken. Was that human I just killed so important to you? He didn't seem all that strong…I was trying to leave a body, but, well, I guess I was too enthusiastic. Hahahahaha!" He laughed, but his confidence was being replaced by some small voice in the back of his head, warning him, urging him to flee. Why? They were defeated, demoralized, half-dead…what threat could they possibly pose to him now? He got his answer in Son Goku's next action._

_Lightning crashed all around, and the sky suddenly seemed dark, foreboding. "Y-you…you killed him…" the Saiyan spat. _

_"So I did - what of it? The little midget wasn't fun to play with anymore, and I thought I'd try to motivate you, since you seemed so tired." Frieza leered down at the Saiyan, still hunched over, not meeting his eyes. _

_"His name…was Krillin…you hear me? He had a name!" Goku was struggling now to articulate the words, a primal growl creeping into his voice. _

_"Oh? Forgive me if I don't commit that to memory; I don't have time to learn the names of the weak life forms that are beneath me." Frieza grinned, watching the black-haired man quake with anger. Wait…wasn't his hair splayed in all directions before? His smile faded, as he watched the Saiyan's quiet anger simmering, his ripped clothes and hair swaying upwards in an invisible breeze. A flash of gold startled Frieza, as Goku's hair briefly turned yellow. "What…what's going on? What are you doing now, you Saiyan scum?!" Frieza yelled angrily. The man standing below ignored him, as his head now jerked up in spasms, while that yellow color overtook his hair._

_Finally, in an eruption of bright light, Goku put his head back and screamed like a wild beast, as his eyes rolled back and his hair bled into a brilliant gold. "What the-? What is this?! Saiyans transform into giant apes, not this…what _is _he?" In his mind, Frieza was beginning to panic. '_What's this feeling? I can feel…something…emanating from him? No, that's impossible, I wouldn't be able to feel his power level unless… Unless…'_ The voice in his head, telling him to run before, returned with the unquestionable truth: the Saiyan was now stronger than he. And he was angry. Turquoise eyes now bored into his scarlet ones, making his blood run cold at the sight. Whispered tales returned to his memory, as he recalled the story of the legendary Super Saiyan._

* * *

Gohan glared at the cyborg, puzzled. He wasn't attacking. He didn't seem to be _there_; it was as though he were watching something else happen, far away, his eyes unfocused, and a look of mute shock on his features.

Kold growled, glaring up at the passive form of his youngest child. _'Tch...it's happening again. He's losing himself.'_ He thumped his tail on the ground in mild annoyance. _'This should have ended by now.'_

"Gohan, quickly! Before your power fades, get angry again! You can stand up to him!" Piccolo shouted.

"Right!" Gohan nodded, and rocketed towards the tyrant. "Masenko…HA!" The blast hit Frieza squarely in the chest, eliciting a gasp as it knocked the wind out of him. Not letting up, the small warrior let loose a flurry of kicks and punches, hitting with all his fury. Frieza seemed to recover from whatever trance he was in and hastily countered some of the strikes. Now, though, he wasn't smiling, instead wearing a look of grim determination.

"No…no, no, NO!" the alien screamed. "I won't let you! YOU DIE FIRST THIS TIME!" Wreathed in electricity, Frieza pushed his power to its max, trembling with the effort.

By now, Kold was seething with anger. _'How dare Frieza behave like this? It's so unbecoming...'_ He watched the cyborg scream and rave, curling his lip back at the sight of Frieza's now-apparent madness.

_'What's he talking about..?'_ thought Gohan. A scream from his opponent snapped him back to the fight, as Frieza shot towards him, fist cocked to strike. Gohan hastily blocked the blow, before a kick caught him in the ribs, causing him to sputter and cough blood. "A…aughk..!" the boy choked, desperately trying to dodge. Frieza had a maniacal look on his face as he continued to scream with each blow he delivered. An elbow finally sent the child soaring, blood trailing in an arc.

* * *

Vegeta had slowly come back to consciousness after Frieza had smashed a fist into the side of his head, knocking him out. He was surprised by this behavior – normally, Frieza relished in keeping his enemies awake and aware of everything as he tortured them. '_But then,'_ thought Vegeta as he watched the skirmish between Gohan and his former master, _'he's been acting awfully pragmatic since he got here. Seems like he's got priorities above sadism, for once.'_ Was it his imagination, or did Frieza look scared? Of the kid? No, something else was setting him off, but the Prince couldn't put his finger on what. "Well, just standing here useless isn't defeating him", Vegeta coughed and spat out the blood in his mouth, "so I suppose it's time for the Prince of all Saiyans to fight this freak!" His head still felt a little fuzzy, but it would take more than that to put him down. Kakarot's brat was sent flying after a nasty elbow from Frieza – a perfect time to jump in, while he was preoccupied.

Smirking, Vegeta charged up a blast, feeling the energy thrum in his hand. _'That's it Frieza, keep your eye on the bait…'_ The white-and-metal alien dashed after Gohan's limp body, preparing to kick him towards the ground. Before he had a chance to strike, Vegeta leapt into place behind him, and fired.

"Gaaah!" Frieza screamed as the blast hit his undefended back, and whirled to identify his attacker. "Vegeta! So, not dead yet, are you? You'll soon be wishing you were…I was hoping I'd find you here on this pathetic planet, it saves me the trouble of hunting you down later!" Bringing his arm up, he fired a death beam at Vegeta's heart. The prince coolly turned to the side, letting the blast harmlessly pass him.

"Looks like your attacks are getting slower, Frieza. Not to mention predictable." He smirked at the angered face Frieza displayed, teeth bared, vein throbbing on his head.

"Frieza is losing his touch... Grr... At this rate, I may have to step in if he gets any sloppier in fending off that lowly Saiyan!" Kold angrily spat, now regretting his decision to let Frieza come this far.

"You'll…pay…!" Frieza ground out, before launching himself at Vegeta. The two fighters clashed, fists, legs, and tail a whirl of motion and sharp sounds as they impacted.

Pulling away, his shins smarting from coming up against the metal of Frieza's mechanical legs, the prince threw both arms back, drawing in a breath. Having gathered enough energy, he released a multitude of small blasts that zoomed towards Frieza.

Upon seeing this display, Kold tensed on the dusty ground below - even without a scouter, he could see the power behind such an attack. Reflexively, he deflected one of the glowing yellow orbs as it streaked towards the bridge of the ship. Growling, he fastidiously wiped the sooty residue on the edge of his cloak, as though anything produced by the Saiyan was an affront to his person. Still, more out of a want to preserve the spaceship's integrity than anything else, he stood his ground, continuing to focus on the battle.

While some of the round blasts shot past the tyrant, most hit home, shrouding the now-cursing tyrant in smoke. _'Good…'_ Vegeta thought, zipping behind the smokescreen. Now above the fray, Vegeta focused on Frieza's ki, making sure he was still there, before charging up a more powerful attack. _'Just stay right there, like a good little target, Frieza!'_ he thought, straining to gather ki more quickly. Coughing, Frieza batted futilely at the wisps of acrid smoke, not wanting to leap out blindly, and right into Vegeta's waiting hands.

"Curse you, Vegeta! You think I don't know your plan?!" From above, he heard Vegeta shout, "Galic Flash!" before the smoke parted, revealing an angry red beam shooting straight towards him. "Rrr!" Frieza clenched his teeth, and met the attack with a blast of his own, struggling briefly before overwhelming the attack. He couldn't see Vegeta behind the massive beam, now dissipating into space, but he doubted he was dead. Confirming his conviction, Vegeta suddenly dropped down from directly above him, hands clasped and radiating energy.

"Oh shit!" Frieza muttered, trying to block with his one good arm.

"Finaaaal…Craaaash!" Vegeta came down with a furious battle cry, meeting his opponent's upraised block first with energy before his fists impacted, breaking the block, and leaving Frieza's head open to the full-powered strike. Frieza head gave under the blow, doubling him over. _'Now! This is my chance to finish him!'_ Vegeta thought with a grin. "Not only are you slow and weak, Frieza, but you've left yourself vulnerable with one giant liability…" He charged his right fist with an electric aura, something he'd seen Raditz perform and picked up. "…your cybernetic implants aren't as strong as you are!" He aimed for the crown of Frieza's head, a mass of armor plating, and, he guessed, a lot of relatively delicate sensors. Abruptly, Frieza whipped around, his red eyes flashing with hatred, and caught the short Saiyan's punch. Vegeta gasped involuntarily. _'I…I thought I'd _had_ him! It was perfectly executed!'_ Realizing his fist was still in the alien's grasp, he tried to wrench himself free, to no avail.

"What's the matter, Vegeta? You think that I, Frieza, would fall to _you_, a lowly monkey? Come now, give me some credit. After all, who do you think trained you to take advantage of an opponent's greatest weakness? His disturbing, half-mechanical face lit up with a lurid grin and the glow of red lightning as he summoned his electric aura. With Vegeta in his grasp, he flared the unnatural aura, sending shockwaves of pain through his former protégé as Vegeta howled and squirmed.

"You're so hard to pin down, Vegeta, but once I have you…well, then it's child's play to cause you pain. And what a splendid victim you make, hehehe…" Again, he flared the aura, sending Vegeta into further convulsions. He flung Vegeta to the ground as the prince began to falter in the air, sending him crashing to Earth. The Saiyan lay in the dirt, trying to will his uncooperative muscles to stand. A metallic clank announced Frieza's approach, out of his line of sight. He braced himself. The pain came, a sharp kick to his spine, then another, and another, with Vegeta striving not to cry out in pain, to not give this monster the satisfaction of hearing him break. After a few minutes, Frieza prodded Vegeta with his foot into a face-up position. With his mechanical arm broken, and his tail not flexible enough to wrap around the beaten prince, he wanted to make sure that at least the Saiyan wretch could see his death coming, and feel appropriate fear. Vegeta was bruised and bloody, lying in the dust with absolutely no sign of being able to fight back.

"Guh…" the prince choked, "So…this…is it, huh? Make sure you…at least have a better aim…than on Namek…otherwise, I'll still be lying here while Kakarot makes mincemeat out of you…Guhaack!" He coughed up blood as Frieza, seething with anger, stomped hard on his chest.

Looking out across the flat expanse of the crater valley, Kold took in the sight of his son, now stamping on the monkey's chest with all the fury of a child throwing a tantrum. "Fufufufu...Frieza, you always were more vulnerable to petty insults than physical punishment...even now, your ego is a laughable hamartia..." Despite himself, he smiled at the scene. _'At least he's momentarily back to his old self...none of that lunatic act...'_

Across the crater, Frieza continued to punish Vegeta, bringing his metallic foot down to punctuate his words. "He's _not_ coming, you...stupid...little...monkey! He's dead, just like you'll be, soon enough! And to think, I was afraid… Seems the legend is just that, a legend, and I'm finally free of the so-called Super Saiyan for good!"

He closed his eyes, still standing on Vegeta's chest, and recalled his father's words to him earlier. In the end, he wasn't altogether disappointed, seeing how just these humans and a rogue Saiyan and Namek had managed to injure him. He'd ended it conclusively, no sign of the Super Saiyan, and he killed all of the ones who had opposed him, so his honor was as good as restored. Now, all that remained was to destroy the planet…his expression darkened at that thought, now not so far in the future. He'd considered gathering the Dragonballs that were said to exist on this planet, but at the risk of repeating Namek, with the infuriating native-language passwords, traitors at every turn, and unknown elements coming out of the woodwork…the Arcosian sighed. Best to cut one's losses, he supposed. Groaning beneath him, Vegeta made his feeble presence known.

Frieza, who had been lost in thought, quickly smiled, hiding his thoughts behind his confident expression once more. "Well Vegeta, it appears that you can finally offer me no more sport. I guess I should put you out of your misery then, hmm?" Gripping the front of the broken Saiyan's shirt with his foot, he flung the prince like a ragdoll into the air, and aimed for his heart.

"Now _DIE_!" Frieza said as he fired a thin, but devastatingly powerful death beam. Vegeta, barely clinging to consciousness, registered the attack, but could do nothing to stop it. He closed his eyes, resolving that, at least this time; he had died with his face dry of tears, his pride intact. All at once, it was as though a new energy had simply appeared out of nowhere. Before the prince could make sense of it, someone caught him, and he heard the distinct sound of the death beam ricocheting off into the distance.

_'No…it's not possible…'_ he thought, daring to crack his eyes open. _'Kakarot, you bastard…what the hell took you so long..?'_ he thought before losing the battle for consciousness.

On the other side of that attack, Frieza stood transfixed with horror. His mind screamed at him to run, to get away, to put as much distance as possible between himself and the nightmare before him. A nagging voice, however, questioned if it were real. He dismissed it quickly. _'No…this is no illusion, it's not another of those damned hallucinations…he's **here**.'_ Suddenly, the relief he'd felt in pummeling Vegeta, the last surviving Saiyan, seemed like a distant memory, replaced with a gut-wrenching fear.

* * *

**_So far, nothing had changed. In the universe we all know, Goku dispatched Frieza quickly and went on to kill Kold. The other Z Fighters, along with Vegeta, recovered from their injuries (thanks mostly to the help of the senzu), and peace reigned on Earth until the heart virus killed Goku...and the deadly cyborgs came._**

**_But in this universe, something was different._**

* * *

Hello everyone, Rocket here! Thank you for reading the first chapter of _Savior of Demons_, my first independent story. Special thanks go to my partners in this endeavor: American Vigor, Davidstarlingm, & Saucemonkey. You guys are the very definition of the term "dream team". Also, I'd like to thank the commenters on the English DBM comments - you inspired me to write, & encouraged me to take what's in my head & share it.


	2. Chapter 2: Famicide

_Chapter 2: Famicide_

_Since I neglected to mention it in my excitement in releasing the first chapter, here's the obligatory disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its associated franchises. I only tenuously own my own O.C.s created for this fandom, & my speculative theories on Arcosians & other things DBZ never delved into. If you would like to use either, feel free, as long as you give me credit & a link back! I'd love to see my ideas become accepted fanon._

_Special thanks go out to my team: American Vigor, Saucemonkey, and, in Davidstarlingm's stead, his long-time partner-in-writing, npberryhill, who helped out IMMENSELY on this chapter._

* * *

"Leave here." The voice carried clearly to Frieza's ears, though it was barely above a whisper. "You've done enough damage, Frieza. Even so, it's nothing that I can't forgive…now, if you get out of here immediately, I won't fight you. You can go on with your life. But if you stay here, and keep hurting my friends, I _will_ stop you."

Frieza's eyes were wide with shock at the Super Saiyan's arrival, seemingly out of thin air, but he quickly caught himself, narrowing his gaze and putting on a more confident expression. "Leave? Oh but I've only just arrived, and I have been waiting so eagerly for you, Saiyan." He looked around at the humans, in their various states of injury. "Pity about your 'friends', but that's what happens when you are late. After all, you can hardly blame me. I got a little impatient, decided to have some fun, that's all. If only you had arrived sooner…" He let the words hang in the hot desert breeze, testing to see what Son Goku's reaction would be.

"I mean it, Frieza. Leave. This really is your last chance. After this, I won't show you even a hint of mercy." He spoke with that same even, quiet tone. No hint of anger, or even annoyance, remained. Frieza's temper flared, his lips drawing back over his teeth before he managed to calm himself. "Mercy? Oho, that's right, you thought it merciful to spare my life…fool. Besides being your biggest mistake, it was the greatest insult you could have given me! Not only did you, a lowly monkey, gloat over my defeat, you didn't even have the stomach to finish the job." He narrowed his eyes, spitting the last few words out with a growl.

A slight reaction appeared, a downturned mouth where before the Saiyan's face was expressionless. "I spared your life because I'm not like you, Frieza. I don't kill those who are helpless." Goku clenched his fists slightly. _'I don't want this to go any further…how can I convince him to just leave?'_ He couldn't allow this fight to escalate…not like on Namek, where the entire planet paid the price of he and Frieza fighting to their fullest. Never again would he make that mistake; he wouldn't let his Saiyan drive to fight obscure his sense of responsibility.

Meanwhile, Frieza was still puzzling over Goku's calm demeanor. _'I'm almost certain that the Super Saiyan would want to kill me, rushing immediately into battle…but that's not what this one is doing…he's asking me to _leave_, as though he expects me to just quietly go on my way…'_ he thought. Then, a thought struck him. What if this was his mind, merely playing tricks on him again? All of his hallucinations and flashbacks had seemed so _real_, until they weren't… Damnit, he couldn't be sure, unless… _'Unless I see for myself whether this apparition is solid or smoke'_ he thought as he moved into a slightly crouched stance.

Without warning, Frieza darted forward, cocking a punch. To Goku though, the move was telegraphed, and he might as well have been moving in slow motion. He dodged to the side as Frieza lunged past him, then spun around. "What are you doing, Frieza? Do you really want to fight like this, at this level? You don't stand a chance!"

He'd missed his target. Frieza wheeled, seeking out that loathsome Saiyan. He stood, casually, as though dodging the Arcosian wasn't even worth acknowledging in his posture. A low growl bubbled out of Frieza's throat at this flippancy, this mockery! He lashed out again, throwing a hard right hook with his undamaged arm. Only this time, the Saiyan didn't dodge. _'He's _real_, now I'm sure of it..!'_ Frieza thought as he felt the impact against his knuckles, the proof that he **was** justified in coming here, to this god-forsaken rock, in order to restore his honor. He grinned. _'Why is he smiling all of a sudden?'_ Goku thought, _'before, he looked scared of me, like I'd planned. What's going on?'_ He had no time to consider Frieza's change in mood, as the smaller fighter continued his assault, all hesitancy now cast aside.

Watching this exchange, Kold couldn't help but smirk, if ever so slightly. _'So, Frieza, you _were_ telling me the truth…well, at least the part about a Saiyan beating you… We'll just have to see what makes this one so 'super'. He doesn't look much different from all the other monkeys from here.'_ All of the time and expense poured into his son's recovery, in body if not in mind, would be worth it to see this play out, to finally be rid of the one potential for disaster his kind faced. Even if the boy failed, Kold was certain that this so-called 'Super Saiyan' was no match for him. He crossed his arms, his tail curling slightly upwards at the tip, betraying his pleasure at this turn of events. At this rate, everything would still go according to plan.

With ferocity in every strike, the Arcosian worked his way across the dusty ground, slowly driving the Saiyan back, bit by bit, despite the taller fighter meeting and catching each punch and kick. This served to enrage Frieza further. "Come on, **fight me**, you stinking ape!" he yelled, bringing his metal tail forward, intending to lash it across the Saiyan's still-blank face. Goku caught the appendage calmly, slightly struggling in his base state to hold it out in front of his chest like a wriggling snake. Frieza gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull free. "Damn you! You think you can mock me, do you?! I'm going to make you suffer, you filthy wretch, and when I'm done, I'll finish off your little friends, and then I'll blow up this pla—"

In one motion, as he pulled Frieza closer by his tail, Goku's countenance suddenly darkened. Thin ripples sliced through the air as the Saiyan's fist swung at Frieza. Just once. Hard. Across the face. The tyrant reeled momentarily, almost losing balance even as Goku relinquished the grip on his stabilizing tail. He turned back to his opponent, unconsciously holding his aching jaw, his eyes curiously blank of any emotion.

"What is wrong with you, Frieza?" Goku sternly asked. "Why did you come here? I know that you don't really want to face me again, and I know that your body's wrecked... So why? Haven't you had enough pain?" At this, Frieza thought, _'He knows my body is wrecked, huh?'_ Something about the way he said that unnerved Frieza greatly, as though the dark-haired man was aware of every weakness, every episode he'd had, every night spent screaming… _'Stop it'_ he mentally commanded himself, _'there's no way in hell he'd know about any of that, I'm just reading too much into a dumb ape's careless words!'_ The thought kept gnawing him, though. Even as he pushed it to the back of his mind, he tried to ignore the nagging idea that the Saiyan _knew_…

A dark laugh escaped the alien's glossy black lips. "Oh, Saiyan…you have no concept of pain. Just as your addled, worthless mind can't possibly comprehend my reason for being here…" He grinned crazily, eyes still looking dead and frighteningly cold. Goku almost took a half-step back, instinctually, to escape the burgeoning madness in that smile, before taking a deep breath to calm himself again.

"So? Explain it to me, then. Teach me, if I'm so stupid," he ventured, keeping his tone as well as his body tense and careful. "Why would you go out of your way to come to my planet, hurt my friends, and pick a losing fight with a Super Saiyan?"

Ignoring the jab of Goku deeming it a 'losing fight', Frieza chuckled, head slightly down, eyes closed in mirthless laughter. "It would be a waste of breath to try explaining my reasons to you. As futile as trying to explain a symphony to one who is deaf. You, with your limited mind, can only grasp so much, even with the unprecedented foolish interest to question my motives. I guess the old saying 'curious like a monkey' has some truth to it after all. Here I thought you were all savage brutes, but you fancy yourself smart enough to challenge me, a being as high above you as a dragon is above an ant." Goku furrowed his brows in response.

"So, you're not even going to try justifying yourself to me…I see… You're just making excuses, because you're not used to people questioning you at all," the Earth-raised Saiyan sighed with slight contempt.

"You fool, before you destroyed everything, I was a _GOD_!" Frieza roared with sudden fury. "Whole civilizations bowed before me, planets crumbled in my wake, and at a word, I could decide the lives or deaths of _billions_!" he raged, tail lashing angrily in a surge of emotion that managed to carry to the mechanical appendage.

"All that power…" Goku said, softly, "…and you used it not to help people, but to inflict torment and suffering? Don't you have any regrets? Any remorse over all the countless people you've hurt and killed?"

Frieza cocked his head to one side, mockingly. "No, I don't make a habit of losing sleep over the insignificant lives of a few playthings and pawns", he said as he put one finger to his cheek, in a thoughtful gesture, "though it does piss me off when they misbehave and start thinking their lives are their own. They belong to me."

Goku's fists were shaking now, an insurmountable wave of rage building behind his forehead, where he could feel the veins pulsing, standing out in his temples. "You…you monster…you have no conscience, no soul…those _people_ you kill for fun don't belong to you, they're living, breathing things, just like you…don't you _see_ that?!" Frieza's placid expression soured considerably as he frowned, lowering his chin to glare at the Saiyan.

"They aren't like me. Not at all. Not in the _slightest_. They wouldn't even know how to run their own lives if I didn't do it for them. They ought to be grateful that I see fit to make them useful in some capacity" he chuckled.

That was the last straw. At the mention of Frieza's twisted, warped views on freedom, Son Goku finally let his anger take him. In a blaze of golden light, his hair shifted, from black, to saffron, to a blinding, almost white blond. His eyes, once calm and gentle black, were now piercing turquoise. The Super Saiyan glared at Frieza.

"I don't understand you, Frieza—how you think, how you can act like this! I just don't get it! But I do understand one thing about you, and it's that you're a bully. As long as you're stronger than someone, you can dominate them. You can't intimidate me though, Frieza. You never could, because I don't fight for myself, but for my friends, my family, and my planet. And now, with my new power, not only have you failed to intimidate me, but you've got no chance of beating me either. You're scared. You're terrified of being bullied back. You, who only fight for yourself."

During the Super Saiyan's admonishment, Frieza had been slowly backing away from the torch-like aura that sprung up around the Saiyan, wreathing him in golden flame. His jaw was slack, and his eyes, wide with fright, had fixated on the Saiyan's own, as if unable to tear his gaze away. _'That's it, Frieza. Be afraid. If this doesn't make you want to quit, well then…I guess I have no choice….'_ Goku thought to himself, drinking in the small Arcosian's reaction to his transformed state.

"Th...those eyes..!" Frieza gasped. He could feel the cold terror racing up his spine, turning what resolve he'd had to nothing. Tearing his gaze away from those ghastly eyes, he looked towards where his father stood. The larger Arcosian hadn't visibly reacted to the Super Saiyan transformation yet. _'He's never seen it, never _experienced_ it...not as I have.'_ Frieza thought. Still, he'd be damned before he would buckle under the pressure and crawl back to the King for help. _'Not yet, at least...'_ he thought, _'not unless I truly can't win this myself.'_

* * *

Kold had been mildly surprised by the sudden wind coming off the Saiyan, followed immediately by a curious change in appearance. Though, he had been far more bothered by his son's reaction: uncontrolled fright, after which Frieza had looked at him with an expression that was halfway between pleading and vindication. _'I suppose that _this _is the famous 'Super Saiyan' my son has been raving about.'_ he thought, _'which explains that look on his face, after I'd doubted him for so long.'_ He wasn't impressed. Though he could barely feel the ki of the spiky-haired warrior from here, meaning that it had to be somewhat higher than his own at this point, the giant Arcosian remained unconcerned. He could see what had Frieza so worried, though. At that level, Frieza wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight, especially in his condition. Oh well. This would at least prove interesting.

* * *

"Alright, Frieza," Goku began, noticing the Arcosian's hesitancy. "You wanted this fight, you came here and started it...but believe it or not, I'm gonna offer you one last chance to back out. I don't want to have to destroy you, not if I don't have to. In fact, all I want is to go home and see my family again." Goku intoned calmly, almost pleadingly.

Frieza smirked at the tone creeping into the taller fighter's voice. "Oh, but I came all this way to fight you, monkey, and I'm not leaving until you, your little friends, and this planet are reduced to dust!" He raised his hand in front of him, and slowly clenched it into a fist. "Just imagine, after I kill you, there will be no-one left on this pathetic planet to save your human allies or that joke of a half-breed brat." Goku listened silently, his expression slowly darkening. Frieza's laughter only grew. "I'll give the kid credit, he's certainly durable... Come to think of it, without you hanging over my head, I could really take my time and torture him—you know, get my hands dirty. After you're dead, though, I suppose I'll have all the time in the world. Won't that be fun?" he sneered at the Super Saiyan.

Goku snarled, "I won't let you, Frieza! Your days of killing and torturing others are OVER!"

Goaded, he flung himself at Frieza, not caring about restraint or mercy any more. This monster had to pay! He whipped his leg forward, catching the cyborg just above where his metal waist connected to his torso. The result was gratifying, and instant: the Arcosian immediately doubled over, hacking and wheezing for breath. Goku continued his assault, delivering an uppercut that returned the smaller fighter to an upright position, before he released a kiai to knock him backwards into the wall of a cliff. Breathing hard, more from anger than exertion, Son Goku watched the tyrant dislodge himself from the wall and return to a fighting stance.

"Khh...well...now you're in the mood to fight. Guess all it took was pushing the right buttons, huh?" Frieza said, spitting some blood into the sand below.

At this, Goku's expression became furious, his teeth bared slightly in a snarl. "No more chances, Frieza. You're going to pay."

He attacked again, sending a spinning kick at the Arcosian. Frieza blocked this time, his one intact arm weathering the impact, even as his metal feet slid back, scraping ruts in the ground. He released a kiai, disengaging from Goku's attack, and followed through with a ki blast aimed at his opponent's head. Goku dodged lazily, then proceeded to duck and weave around another flurry of punches and kicks from his enemy.

"Damn!" Frieza cried, "Why can't I just HIT you?!" '_This seems familiar'_ a small voice in his head seemed to say, _'just like on Namek. Next, he'll let you hit him...and it won't do a damn thing.'_ True to his déjà vu, the Saiyan ceased his dizzying movements, and Frieza's fist found its target, on his chest. It was like hitting a solid wall, something impenetrable, impossible to destroy. He grimaced, re-chambering his punch, and hitting again.

_Thwack!_ The resonating sound of flesh against flesh rang through the air, and then again, and again, as Frieza continued his futile attack on his now unmoving opponent. Hitting him in the chest, face, even trying to attack what would be a weak point on any other creature, the knees, yielded no result, other than the aching in his own knuckles. Finally, he sprang back, panting, shoulders heaving with exertion and anger.

"What...the hell...are you..?" he asked, gasping for air. "Why aren't...you hurt? I am supposed to be stronger than I ever was, so WHY can't I beat you?!" Goku waited for the tyrant to finish, before speaking.

"It's simple, Frieza. I told you before. I fight for what I believe in, for my allies, my family, for what's right. This isn't about me. With my friends counting on me, I will _always_ find the strength to stand against the likes of evil." Those blue-green eyes stared straight at the Arcosian's, boring through the scarlet irises, deep into his very soul. Frieza hated those probing eyes.

"Grrrr... Fighting...for others? Nonsense, that's not what makes you strong. Having other people, weaker than you, leeching off of your strength...that isn't power! It's a liability!" Frieza screamed in disbelief. His mind reeling, he knew he had to find a way to make some headway in this fight. He searched the battlefield for clues, eyes finally coming to rest on the bright blue fighting uniform of the half-breed. "You think that fighting for others makes you stronger? Let's put that..." he said as he gathered ki into a pinprick of red at his fingertip, "...to the TEST!" he yelled as he prepared to fire at the prone form of the half-Saiyan child.

He had gathered ki while his right arm was at his side, to avoid telegraphing his intent. In the instant that he raised his arm to fire, he felt a sudden disorientation. _'What...the hell..?'_ he thought, as he found himself looking at the ground, close to his left cheek, and the sky, at a vertical angle, stretching to the right of his field of vision. In between these, the discrepancy was suddenly made clear when he saw a familiar pair of dark blue boots.

Then, the pain hit. It was like a lightning strike, absent one moment and suddenly **there** the next; a burning sensation that traveled from his right temple inwards, stabbing at his brain like a sharp knife and briefly robbing him of his vision in his right eye. "Aaagh-! Gah..." his throat supplied sounds of pain that he could not control. He lay there, stunned, as his mind tried to replay what happened. _'I gathered ki'_, he thought. _'Then, I aimed at the kid. Brought my hand up, and...then I was on the ground? Huh?'_ He scrunched his face up, both from the pain and from trying to concentrate on the seconds he had missed. It had been only _one_ second, he realized.

His eyes widened with shock. _'No way...that's...no, that can't be possible, he can't be that fast!'_ The implications of what had just transpired sent another shiver of fear through his body. _'He saw it. He perceived my attack before I even had a chance to release it. What's more, he covered the distance between us in the blink of an eye...no, not even that long, in a mere instant!_ He was sure now. This had to be another insane hallucination, one that reacted so swiftly because it was just his own mind, preying on itself in a perverse form of psychological autocannibalism. Never mind that he'd _felt_ the apparition before. It could just be the extent of his condition, right? _Psychosomatic pain_, something he'd overheard the doctors saying before. Just like the twisting, wrenching pain he felt in an arm he longer had attached to his body, a tail that no longer was rooted to his spine. _I'm probably swiping at shadows,_ he thought with a sudden horror. _'Father is just humoring me, and none of this is real, and I can't even _tell_ anymore, and he's just...just going to...'_ He couldn't finish the thought.

"Get up." A voice jerked him out of his mental reflection. It was the Saiyan, the deceptively real fantasy, the very avatar of all of his fear and insecurity. "I said, get up, Frieza. I'm angry, but I still have my principles. I don't want to kick you while you're down."

Frieza looked up at him in mute horror, mouth open, pupils mere pinpricks. Goku briefly wondered if he'd hit him too hard with that last one. Still, he was after Gohan. He set his jaw resolutely, his mouth becoming a hard line carved into his features.

"I said, get UP!" he barked. The white-and-metal alien jumped, flinching away from the flaring aura that accompanied the Super Saiyan's outburst.

Scrambling to his feet, Frieza backed away from his tormentor. His eyes, unfocused, darted around the landscape, as if looking for something, anything, that would help him win. Suddenly, it seemed that the Saiyan was right in his face, despite the distance he'd tried to put between them. A gasp caught in Frieza's throat.

"What was that, huh?" Goku said, accusingly. "It sounded like the mighty Frieza was actually afraid. What'd I tell you? You're just a bully, and as soon as someone starts beating on you, you lose your nerve." Frieza gaped at him, then closed his mouth and looked angered as Goku continued. "You're a coward. I've finally proven that to myself, just now. You'll take any road to victory, even if it means firing on a defenseless child." Frieza trembled, rage starting to overcome his fear. "I won't hold back the next time you pull a stunt like that, Frieza. Do you understand? You're almost out of chances with me, and if you attack my friends again..." he suddenly grabbed Frieza's metal arm, wrenching the Arcosian closer to him, "...I will _**end**_ you, got it?"

All of the anger he'd managed to muster evaporated as, when confronted with those eyes—so close!—Frieza squirmed under that gaze, trying to break free, to get _away_ from this Saiyan, whose hot breath was close enough to _feel_ on his skin. It was maddening, terrifying, to be this close to what he knew, in his heart, was death itself. His eyes were hard and unforgiving, almost electric in their intensity, and staring, always staring, right into his soul.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of being forced to look at those terrifying eyes, Frieza felt the grip on his ruined left arm lessen, allowing him to pull free. He stumbled back, numb with fear, until he felt his back against the same rock face he had careened into earlier. Cursing to himself, Frieza circled so that the cliff wasn't at his back, all the while, keeping an eye on the Saiyan, afraid to even blink in case the golden warrior reappeared in his face again. He had a brief vision of Goku, his shimmering aura blocking out everything else in the world, smiling that same feral grin he'd worn on Namek, clothes torn to rags, planet falling to pieces around him, and yet, still pursuing Frieza, as only a Saiyan could, with the beast-like determination of a predator. He shook his head furiously, trying to dispel the flashback. This wasn't Namek, this was Earth. This time would be different.

"Daydreaming, Frieza? In the middle of a fight, that could cost you." Goku taunted him from across the crater floor. The Arcosian snapped his head up, eyes focusing again, suddenly aware of how vulnerable he'd been. His fate could have been decided by a single blow from the Super Saiyan, he realized, while he was sitting here in shock. He growled, raising his arm in a defensive posture and focusing on the enemy before him. "Enough of your mind games, Saiyan, let's settle this!" he yelled, rushing towards the spiky-haired man with a burst of ki to increase his speed.

Goku noted the look of blank, introspective horror on the small alien's face, before choosing to get his attention. Now, as Frieza again attacked him, he powered up, just enough to keep ahead of the rapidly weakening tyrant. _'He's slowing down...not just his speed, but it's like his head isn't even in this fight. He's making too many mistakes.'_ Another badly-telegraphed punch. Then a kick, swinging forward with plenty of strength, but no restraint. Goku deflected the metal limb, watching as Frieza cursed and tried to regain his balance. _'Was he this sloppy on Namek? Was I just too tired and afraid to see all the holes in his defense?'_ Goku thought. Really, this wasn't a fight, so much as a one-sided struggle, and he was undeniably stronger.

With a yell, Frieza again tried to attack, this time with a multitude of small, yet powerful ki blasts. Barely raising his power, Goku blocked every one of them with one hand, feeling the detonations on his palm as mere impacts. _'He's getting tired'_ the Super Saiyan thought, _'and when he gets too tired to fight, I just know he's going to try something desperate like before...'_ Until then, he resolved to keep whittling down the stubborn tyrant's strength.

* * *

"Ugh...Krillin? Hey, are you awake?" Gohan intoned with a note of pain in his voice. Beside him, the bald fighter stirred slightly. Gohan heard a wet cough from his friend, then a groan as he rolled over and sat up.

"Man, either I'm slacking in my training, or these enemies just keep getting stronger..." Krillin sighed. After the last attack from Frieza, they were all bruised, beaten, and no longer willing to stand up and take any more punishment. He looked around, assessing the whereabouts of his friends. Tenshinhan looked as though he was conscious again, though in a great amount of pain. Piccolo too, had regained consciousness, and was standing, silently tracking Goku and Frieza's battle with his senses. Vegeta looked as though he'd gone through a meat grinder, but knowing him, he'd be okay. Gohan, beside him, looked a bit beaten up, but not nearly as badly as he'd feared. All in all, the kid was a real trooper. The others weren't in sight, but he could feel their steady presences, off somewhere behind an outcropping of stone.

"Krillin, how long do you think my Dad will fight Frieza? What about that big guy over by the ship? He's been standing there this whole time, and he hasn't even moved. If it weren't for his power, I'd have forgotten he was here too." Gohan asked. He craned his neck, while lying on his belly, to glance at the enormous Arcosian, still standing in the shade of the ship like some monstrous statue. The only thing they'd seen him do so far was deflect one of Vegeta's ki blasts away from the ship, and he had returned to stony silence immediately after that. Still, for just a moment, the half-Saiyan thought he could feel the alien's power spike beyond what was necessary for the effort needed to deflect the blast. _'Momentarily, he'd felt even stronger than Frieza, maybe even stronger than Dad,'_ he thought.

"I don't know, Gohan," the monk said, "but whatever happens, I'm positive that your Dad will come through and beat those guys." In his own mind, though, Krillin had pondered the same thought as the half-Saiyan boy. _'For just a moment, that huge guy's power was really scary...Come on Goku...I hope you know where your priorities are...'_ thought the small fighter as he watched Goku still leading Frieza in an exhausting dance of blocked and dodged attacks, the metal tyrant screeching in increasing frustration at his inability to hit his target.

* * *

It seemed as though all the little insects were beginning to stir, King Kold noted. From the traitorous Vegeta, to the various humans who had come to the battle, they all seemed to be picking themselves up to watch the fight that still raged. _'Well..."raged" may not be the appropriate description, though Frieza certainly seems to be getting frustrated...'_ he thought. His ruby eyes followed the two fighters' movements easily: Frieza's wild swings, marked by tense moments of clear exhaustion as he stopped to pant and release a string of curses at his enemy, and the Saiyan, moving as though he was a being of living, flowing energy, effortlessly circumventing all of Frieza's attacks with an almost lazy air. The King wrinkled his nose in disgust. To think, that his son was being shown up by one of these primates—and ironically, between this one and Vegeta, they were the last two that he knew of. Leave it to Frieza to miss killing only the most dangerous members of the species... Lost in thought for a moment, he almost missed the instant that Frieza fell.

* * *

The golden-haired monkey had seen Frieza's backfist, and before it had a chance to strike him in the temple, he was gone, with a slight hiss of air, two fingers to his forehead, and then, he was behind Frieza, kicking him forward when he was already unbalanced. With a cry, Frieza fell flat on his face, accompanied by the metal sound of his cybernetic body striking the dirt. He had been completely surprised, and had not even braced for the fall. Kold's eyes widened almost imperceptibly with concern, seeing the Saiyan now standing over his son. His tail nervously curled around the hem of his cape. Deep in his throat, a low, rumbling growl issued forth as he bared his teeth.

* * *

The tall turbaned Namekian's eyes turned silently back over to Kold, an air of caution in his gaze. Beside him, Vegeta did likewise, each of them stern-faced. The King's power fluctuation had not gone unnoticed.

"Um, Mr. Piccolo, what do you think that big guy over there is waiting for?" the youngest Saiyan asked. "I thought...for a second... I felt something from him."

"You are right to trust your senses, Gohan," he replied softly. "And unless Goku is prepared to fight them both at the same time, I feel we may have to step in and help. This guy may be even stronger than Frieza."

"Tch!" the Saiyan prince scoffed, having overheard them. "As if you weaklings would make any sort of difference. Go ahead and throw your own lives away if you want, I don't care. But I do care if the lot of you do something stupid and provoke him! So until I tell you otherwise, you stay put and keep your mouths shut!" Vegeta grunted, his voice barely above a whisper, yet no less angry than if he were yelling. "Besides, what happened to all of your incessantly annoying faith in Kakarott? Let him fight...after all, he is your precious 'Super Saiyan'," the hardened prince added with a tone of obvious bitterness.

Piccolo met and returned Vegeta's smug gaze with every bit of the same intensity, but replied to Gohan without moving. "He's right...for the moment. If your Dad needs our help, he'll ask for it. Just be ready, Gohan."

"I will!"

* * *

"Ready to give up, Frieza?" Goku spoke, watching the small alien quickly get to his feet after he had been knocked flat. "We don't have to keep doing this. You can still leave with your life, you know. I'm still willing to forgive and let you go."

Unsurprisingly, the Arcosian lashed out yet again, striking a fraction slower than before. "Damn you!" he screamed, "I refuse to lose to a monkey!" Again, just as it seemed his fist would connect, the Saiyan danced away from his attacks. Frieza tried to sweep his opponent's feet out from under him, then, failing that, went to wrap his tail around the ankle of the fleeing Goku, only to go through thin air as he infuriatingly disappeared again. _"Curse him..!'_ Frieza thought angrily, _'I don't know how, but every time I almost have him, he slips away! It's not just speed, it's something more!'_

Goku lightly struck the small Arcosian with a knifehand to his back, having transmitted behind him. Just as before, the alien stumbled forward, before falling outright. _'This is getting old...'_ Goku thought. "So, are you finally going to admit that you've lost, and leave? I just want you to get out of he—"

He was cut off by a strike from something hard against his back that knocked all the wind out of him. He turned, arms up to block. _'I was wondering when this guy would join in...guess he was waiting for Frieza to finish me off, but he got impatient.'_ the Saiyan from Earth thought as he beheld King Kold, now standing between he and Frieza.

"Papa..." Frieza said, still sprawled on the ground. "I...I'm still trying to beat hi—"

"Get up. Now." Kold said sharply, not even bothering to turn to address his downed son. "It's painfully clear to me now that you are incapable of dispatching this Saiyan, so rather than wasting one more moment on this mudball of a planet..." He lashed his tail behind him in anger, his feet gripping the ground and forming cracks. "...I elected to step in."

Goku watched this initial exchange with mild curiosity. _'Wow, looks like Frieza's father isn't the type to mess around...I'd better keep my guard up...'_ he thought. _'The power coming off this guy is massive...but then, so's he! Something tells me that he's not even half-powered up yet. Man, I wish I could fight him all-out...but I can't. Not here. Not with Gohan, Krillin, and everyone so close. Not to mention Piccolo and the Dragonballs...'_

A burst of power caught Goku, wrenching him from his reverie. Kold charged, head lowered and eyes flashing with malice. The Super Saiyan caught the first enormous fist aimed at his torso, but the second slammed into his face. As he flew backwards, he could only brace as he saw a shadow above him, and then the massive, sinewy tail smacked him into the ground, creating a cracked crater around his frame. "Gahk-!" He coughed up blood, eyes wide. _'He's so fast!'_

Frieza watched, dumbstruck, as his father put down in seconds an enemy he had been struggling with for the past hour. "You know son, I really am tired of this dirty little planet," Kold said conversationally. "I was initially curious about your so-called 'Super Saiyan'...but now that I've seen him with my own eyes, I'm not impressed with either of you." The younger Arcosian set his jaw in anger, eyes narrowing, but he remained silent. "Don't think that I'm finishing the job on your behalf. To tell the truth, I'm just bored with this situation, and you're so hopelessly incompetent, I was forced to step in to clean up your _mess_." He stomped on the golden Saiyan's chest to emphasize, eliciting a strangled cry. "Let this be a lesson to you, Frieza, that when I suggest that you ought to just blow up a planet from space to deal with an enemy, you _**listen**_ to me." Another stomp to punctuate that last word, the Saiyan's ribs cracking audibly. "Hmph. So much for that ridiculous legend that you were so worried about." He raised one foot again, aiming for his prone opponent's head.

_SSHFFT!_ The King's foot came down on bare ground. Momentarily puzzled, he searched until he spotted the Saiyan, clutching his ribs some twenty feet away. "Well well, looks like you finally decided to use that trick of yours against me," he said.

Goku cocked his eyebrow in question. Frieza angrily looked between the two of them, as though they were keeping a secret from him. "What 'trick', monkey? What are you talking about, father?"

"Frieza, your considerable ignorance is showing," Kold chided. "The Super Saiyan has been evading you so easily, not because he's that much faster than you, but because of some odd disappearing act." Frieza gaped at him. Suddenly, it all made sense. _'Then...it's no illusion I'm fighting, it really _is_ the real Super Saiyan..." _Upon concluding this, he was struck by the fear that he'd banished when he had convinced himself earlier that it was all a hallucination. _'However,'_ he thought, _'Papa's fighting him with me now. Together, we can't possibly lose...right?'_ The fear's grip on him did not loosen though, even as he smirked over at his father. "Well, now that you've pointed it out, father, it adds up to what I had deduced from our fight. So, since we've seen through all his tricks, shall we finish the job?"

Kold gave a half-smile in response, before turning back to face the Saiyan. "Yes, son, let's. Afterwards, you can blow up this planet and the rest of these miserable insects." Something in his tone of voice, as though he was just talking about the weather, or some other trivial topic, chilled Goku's heart to the core. _'He's not like Frieza...not at all...'_ the pure-hearted Saiyan thought with trepidation, _'I can't afford to let this drag out...no telling what this guy'll do if I can't end this decisively. Then there's Frieza, too...' _Frieza he could deal with, but this guy was bad news. Meanwhile, Goku noticed that the two aliens were talking again. Almost arguing, from the sound of it.

"I don't understand why, exactly, you had to set foot on the planet itself, Frieza. This would have been much easier if we hadn't bothered to land." Kold was saying, tail tapping the ground angrily behind him.

"But father, I already explained this to you...I had to come here, for my own reasons." Frieza looked agitated. To Goku, he looked like he was almost pouting...he didn't dare, but he could almost laugh at the display of childishness.

"One day, Frieza, you will see that your own personal honor means absolutely nothing in the scheme of things, that our _collective_ honor takes precedence, and that you are very fortunate indeed that I was kind enough to humor you on this little excursion." Kold sighed in a lecturing tone. The whole thing was almost funny, Goku thought, if a little surreal. Still, if they weren't taking this seriously enough to focus fully on him, that could be a bad sign. He'd noticed Frieza had regained his confidence.

"Um, not to interrupt, but aren't you fighting me? Shouldn't you stop bickering and pay attention to your opponent? I mean...I'd like to get this over with, not to mention grab some dinner." Goku nervously ran his hand through his now-blond hair as he addressed the two. He couldn't help but force a semi-polite smile. They both turned, their full attention on him again, two sets of red eyes burning holes in him as they glared. _'Wow, they're really alike'_ Goku thought risibly.

"Frieza." Kold held the Super Saiyan's gaze, staring him down. "Let's teach this scum what it means to cross our clan. No more games." Frieza, at his side, slid into a fighting stance, grinning. "Right. For this insult, he'll pay."

'_Here we go,'_ Goku thought, _'I guess that made them angry. Now instead of them fighting each other, I'll have to take them both at the same time!'_ Even so, the pure-hearted Saiyan wasn't quite ready to throw in the towel and ask for assistance. Part of him was even undeniably excited about this. He didn't have long to reflect on their new cohesive behavior, though, as Kold abruptly disappeared, Frieza not far behind.

"HAAA!" Frieza appeared in front of Goku, hand wreathed in crackling red energy. Too slow. The golden warrior leapt upwards, away from his attack, preparing to come down on his back, when...

_Bkkshh!_ He'd been jolted sideways, sent slamming into the cliff to his left, as Kold's massive form reappeared and backhanded him with bone-crunching force. _'Damn! He's faster than he looks! I guess he didn't just get the jump on me before!'_ Goku's mind raced, trying to locate the huge energy coming from Kold, but at this range, it was overwhelming, like his aura was all around. _'Gotta get some distance..!'_ he thought as he ignited his aura, flying upwards into the cloudless sky. _'There!'_ he thought, finally discerning the titan's power. He fired a ki blast just as the hulking Arcosian shifted into view below and to his right.

The blast struck one of the pauldrons of his armor, and Kold was jerked to the left as it tore through the material, shattering one tip entirely. He paused to survey the damage, then tensed as he saw the Super Saiyan coming in for an attack. He dodged a punch to the face, and, while Goku's arm was still extended, grabbed hold at the wrist and bicep.

"Caught you. I'd like to see you try that trick of yours now!" he roared, angling his head downwards in preparation to drive his horns into the Saiyan's chest. _'Oh no!'_ Goku thought in momentary panic. Unlike Frieza, who he'd only fought in his fourth form, this opponent had sharp horns...and he knew how to use them! Gritting his teeth, Goku brought his free hand to his forehead, transmitting himself, still in Kold's grip, towards a thick wall of rock. Using all his strength, he leveraged the Arcosian sideways to smash against the layered stone, barely avoiding being gored. His gamble had worked though, as Kold lost his grip in the resulting landslide.

"Gah..! Stupid ape..." Kold growled, shaking his head to rid it of dust. "Frieza! Don't just stand there, attack! This _is_ your fight, is it not?!" At this, Frieza snapped to attention, shouting, "Yes, father!", as he readied another ki attack. "Take this!" he cried, unleashing a large, dense ball of dark red ki at the Super Saiyan. Now that Kold had assessed the Saiyan's repertoire of tricks, he felt confident that they could claim victory, as long as Frieza provided a distraction.

Below, Goku deflected Frieza's blast, struggling only slightly. His hand came away burnt, but he ignored the sting - Kold was already on top of him, lashing with his tail, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks, and when he thought he had an opening, swinging his horns to try to catch Goku with them. So far, Goku was keeping up, but he found himself tiring, feeling as exhausted as when he'd fought Frieza at 50%, before he'd gotten his second wind as a Super Saiyan.

An astute strategist, Kold too noticed Son Goku's condition. _'Just as planned, the wretched ape can only go so far in this form...he's obviously not used to it yet, giving _me_ the advantage!'_ The wicked king smirked, feeling that he was already the victor. _'Still'_, he thought, _'it wouldn't hurt to make this worm suffer for all of the embarrassment he caused. Yes, I'll have to show him what true terror is, before he dies!'_ A plan already forming in his head, he used the momentum of Goku's fist to block and flip around, so that he floated some distance away. "Frieza! Hold him off. I want to teach this Saiyan scum some _**respect**_."

Frieza looked at his father, mouth quirked in a question, before widening his eyes slightly. He turned to Goku. "Ohoho, you're in for it now, monkey. Papa's going to make you _beg_ for death!" His eyes lit up with a childish vindictiveness, as Goku felt Kold's power start to rise, then skyrocket.

Frieza was attacking—that, Goku was well aware of. However, his complete attention was on the bigger Arcosian's bulging form, his armor starting to crack and strain over the titan's rapidly-expanding frame. As he blocked another hit from the cyborg Arcosian, he felt that horrible, dark power shoot up and up. _'Uh oh!'_ Goku panicked. _'If that guy keeps powering up...it could be disastrous!'_ In his distraction, he'd given Frieza the opening to sock him hard across the jaw, and with his defenses down, the hit drew blood. "Arrrrgh, I don't have _TIME_ for this!" he yelled in frustration, catching Frieza by the tail and, as on Namek, swinging him around before tossing him into the distance. He didn't care about the cybernetic tyrant right now. He _had_ to stop the bigger threat.

* * *

"I sure hope Goku knows what he's doing," Krillin said hesitantly, his eyes wide as he tried to brace himself. "I mean, fighting two of those monsters at once...that's crazy, right?"

"It's not only that," Piccolo interjected. "The taller one... There's no denying that he bears a striking resemblance to Frieza's second transformation."

"Hey, yeah you're right," Gohan added, looking up at his mentor expectantly. "Only he's way stronger than Frieza was back then."

"Exactly," the Namek said, clenching his fists. "So what if..."

Even as the others realized what might be transpiring, a unanimous gulp came from the Z fighters. The prince himself even gasped, widening his eyes, as he pondered the situation. Having seen all of Frieza's forms, one could only assume his father might be capable of the same.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Piccolo!" Krillin finally stuttered, his mind hesitating to remember Frieza's hideous third transformation. "But if he transforms..."

"Then it's possible he could become even stronger than a..." Vegeta paused, not even daring to finish his sentence. A Super Saiyan was supposed to be the most fearsome being in the universe, a warrior unparalleled in every aspect of his strength! Surely it wasn't possible, even if this _was _King Kold.

"Dad..." Gohan uttered softly, concerned undertones filling his voice. "Please win..."

* * *

"RAAAAGH!" Goku roared as he kicked at Kold's hunched form with both feet, putting all of his momentum into it. He impacted the Arcosian's chest, prompting a startled "_Ooomph-!_" as his boots buried themselves in the King's solar plexus. Kold flew back, crashing into a cliff, the rocks falling in a jumble around his splayed out form. _'Whew...that was a close one...'_ Goku thought, letting his breath out in a deep sigh; the giant's ki had already decreased to the level it was at before, if not lessened. His relief, however, was short lived. With a sudden tremble which vibrated through the air, he felt the Arcosian's power surge again, as the fallen boulders rumbled and shook.

* * *

Hello my loyal readers! Thank you for reading _Savior of Demons Chapter 2: Famicide_! I'm going to keep working hard to bring you the next chapter, but in the meantime, a TVTropes page for SoD is on my wish list, hint hint. ~_^ If you make a page, I'll add enough tropes to rival the other page I've worked on for _Honor Trip_.

I received a virtual torrent of reviews & comments for Chapter 1: Revenants. I'll try to keep a dedicated Q&A here at the end of the chapters, so that I can respond to everyone's feedback.

_**Q: **__Greatly enjoyed this chapter (with some minor quibbles that I'll get to). I thought the interplay between Frieza and Kold was excellent. The way you present Frieza's psychology is amazing, really getting to the heart of that fear lying inside of him at everything. His slow descent towards greater madness and rage, after arriving on Earth and then in the struggle with the Z-Fighters was perfectly handled - I could really feel what was happening with him! The minor quibbles though - one on character and the other on structure. Character wise, I was a little surprised by Krillin thinking that Piccolo would only be self-interested, like Vegeta. I know they weren't best friends, but after the Namek saga I felt that he would have a been less suspicious of Piccolo's motives. Not a big deal, but it did throw me for a sec. The structural quibble is that you could really benefit by breaking character dialogue into separate lines, rather than having the dialogue all in one paragraph. _

_**A: **__I'm glad that you liked how I presented Frieza. I've spent such a long time psychoanalyzing him, I feel like writing him is second nature to me, however creepy that might sound. As for your first quibble, I like to think that although Piccolo proved himself on Namek, the other heroes would still hold him at arm's length, because remember, he KILLED some of them in an earlier incarnation. Krillin especially, whose P.O.V. I presented, would be especially cautious. A big theme in SoD will be about how difficult it really is to welcome former enemies with open arms. Addressing the second quibble, I'm new at the whole fanfiction business, & formatting has always been frustrating for me, so I'm hoping I'll get better at it as I go along. Some of the paragraphs, though, are meant to have 2-3 people talking at once, to depict how fast-paced the scene is. Besides that, if I space out every line of speech, I'll end up with a chapter 30 pages long! I don't want to cause carpal tunnel in my readers, haha!_

_**Q:**__ Whoa, this is an awesome start to the story. The way you portray Frieza is second to none. You get into his head in a way I have seen no other fan-fiction do. The interactions between Frieza and his father were top notch as well. It is quite funny how Kold is bored of the whole thing and that Frieza is conflicted as to why he has come. He jumps between revenge and fear so much it seems that he just wants closure! The malfunctions he is suffering and the hallucinations of Goku help add to the dynamic. Kold seems unsure whether or not Frieza has become "damaged goods" at this point. It is all very intricate and shows the complicated family relationships quite well. I actually felt sad for Frieza as he rushed off to slaughter the earthlings, which as far as I'm concerned is a good thing. Villains (especially ones soon to be redeemed) are at their best when you understand their motivations and history. As far as the fighting goes I thought it was very well written. The defects Frieza was suffering from and the almost successful efforts of the Z fighters made the scene very exciting. Both me and Frieza would have expected a curb-stomp._

_**A:**__ I love writing Frieza, I really do. Something about his twisted, self-contradictory nature is really fun to write, & as you said, I can get in his head like no other. If you're already feeling sad for Frieza, I have bad news: I'm gonna twist the knife a lot more in coming chapters. Ò◡Ó~⍣_

_**Q:**__ Have I mentioned that I love your writing? Even though there weren't any serious twists, your great writing kept me interested the whole time. The characterizations and dialogue for Frieza are most notable, though all of your character interactions are really great - and none of them felt like dialogue just for the sake of dialogue. I hope you are proud that you've once again presented us with such a high quality literary contribution._

_**A:**__ Fffff...well, that's some serious ego-stroking. Good lord, you're gonna give me a complex with praise so high. X__﹏__xo_

_**Q:**__ I can't wait to see exactly what the difference between timeline 1 & this story will be, does Goku spare him again or does he surrender or otherwise stop fighting (paralysed in fear perhaps?) or maybe daddy doesn't mess around, transforms & slaughters all the Z fighters saving Frieza & leaving him ashamed? I hope now _Honor Trip_ is un-cancelled you'll continue the Kaji/Arcos story as well at some point._

_**A:**__ All good guesses, but you'll have to wait & see where the timeline splits. As for Kaji & his team, I look forward to fleshing them out more...but that won't be for a while in the story._

_**Q:**__ lol, nice reference to _Honor Trip_ and possibly _Bringer of Death_. Seems like a similar concept to _The Fall of Lord Frieza_. I'm not calling it a rip off though, as two stories with the same premise can be unique and good in their own ways. I'm anticipating that a traveler from the future will prevent Frieza from being killed in the hope that Frieza can turn the tide against the androids. Goku should be open to letting Frieza live, so long as they can convince Frieza not to antagonize him by trying to destroy the earth_

_**A:**__ Great catch on the _Honor Trip_ & _BoD_ references! There's one more Easter Egg in there referencing my other partner's fic - can you find it? ~_^ As for similarities between Mr. Arkham's fic & my own...in the next chapter, there will be no doubt that this story will take a different route. Your theory on where this story will go is...intriguing, but far off the mark. Good guess, though._

_**Q:**__ Haha, I see what you did there, " 'If only I had been chosen by fate to become the legend, instead of that soft-hearted excuse for low-class trash..!' "Damn!" Nice tribute to _Bringer of Death_. Anyways, I loved the start of this story. Your grammar is very good. I didn't see any mistakes at all._

_**A:**__ Very astute of you, catching one of the Easter Eggs in tribute to my awesome team. Can you find the other one? ÒᴗÓ Grammar is one of my biggest beefs with most stories, so I strive to have pristine grammar in my submissions. I'm glad I managed it with the first chapter!_

_**Q:**__This title seems really interesting to me. _"Savior of Demons"_, what could it mean?_

_**A:**__ What indeed? All shall be revealed, in good time._

_**Q:**__ I liked seeing this side of Frieza. Most stories don't get inside his head to the extent that you have. Good job._

_**A:**__ I practically live in his head...or rather, he lives in mine...er, anyway, there's some weird connection there._

_**Q:**__ You did a really good job of describing Frieza's fear of facing Goku, the Super Saiyan. Goku should be able to take care of Frieza again, unless Kold steps in._

_**A:**__ As this chapter showed, Kold decided that he's not going to wait for Frieza to win, against his fear & against Goku._

_**Q: **__ Hey, nice work here! I have to say I was surprised by how long the heroes managed to last against Frieza, but I guess they are pretty smart. Looking forward to seeing what the divergence will be here.A few grammar issues you might want to look at, such as closing speech marks without punctuation, or closing them with punctuation outside the speech marks. Other than that, the only issue is that in one paragraph all the swearing is censored, and it's uncensored for the rest of the chapter (even the word 'damn' is replaced with 'd-' for some reason)...I doubt you did that intentionally, probably you sent somebody a paragraph for editing and whatever you used to send it censored it automatically or something is my guess. Also, the review count is criminally low for an opening as strong as this. Philistines._

_**A:**__ Yeah, I've seen many fics that explore a different divergence point, but I wanted to explore a later split. I find it hilarious that you think we copy-pasta'd a chunk of the story to somewhere that auto-censored it... xD Most people don't realize I don't curse & I self-censor. Oh dear... So, that mistake will be corrected in the future; Sauce has already put in the appropriate curses for me. Cursing is, in my opinion, a sign of a weak mind that lacks eloquence. People who drop F-bombs every two words do not have my respect, period. So, I'm one of those rare few adults that you can leave your kids around. I won't teach them to curse...though I may corrupt them in other ways, heh._

_**Q:**__ Keep up the good work! I like where this story is going and I hope Kuriza makes an appearance!_

_**A:**__ Thank you for the encouragement! Unfortunately, Kuriza, as much as I love him to death, won't be making an appearance in this story. He didn't exist in this universe, sadly. In the future, I may write another story with him in it, though. I hope you'll continue to read SoD, despite the lack of cute Arcosian kids (so far)._

_**Q:**__ An amazing start Roketto...I'm curious however...Goku did kill Frieza in the OT. So this time, what'll be the difference?_

_**A:**__ Ahhh, that would be a spoiler if I told you. ~_^ I'll give you a hint though: it has to do with who dies, & when. Now no more guesses if you please! :^V_

_**Q:**__ Wow. Great job, I am definitely looking forward to reading more. Frieza was never one of my favorite characters, but the story is so well written, and the fight scenes so graphic I can't help but want more._

_**A:**__ I can assure you, things will get more graphic by the chapter. I like portraying how brutal an actual fight like those seen in DBZ would be, since I'm a martial artist with some sense of what it is to be hit hard._

_**Q:**__ Hmm, so the Arcosians know about advanced ki techniques, even think they're the only ones with such powers, but they can't sense energy? Seems like an odd discrepancy... maybe the fact that they have such a high power level to start with would make it difficult to sense anything less than their own power, making it useless? It's as good a theory as any, I should guess...On another note, the Z Fighters have proven to be more capable than I would have thought, the idea that Frieza's mechanical parts would give him more weak points hadn't even occurred to me. Heheh, can't wait to see what happens next!_

_**A:**__ Why Frieza & others cannot sense energy will be addressed in a later chapter. Weak points are fun to write about. Anything mechanical with moving parts logically should be a hamartia, but in Frieza's case, it's even worse because his biological body is stronger than his metal components._

_**Q:**__ Awesome first chapter. I really look forward to the next one. While I somewhat wonder how the z fighters sans Goku can put up so much resistance to Frieza, I think it could be plausible. He seems rather traumatized and confused. Also the cyborg parts would probably interfere with his use of ki further. Your characterization of the z fighters and the villains is spot on. I love fics that get that right._

_**A:**__ Traumatized is putting it lightly. Thank you for the compliment on how I write characters; OOC is something I try very hard to steer away from._

_**Q:**__ Wow.. As a fellow Freeza fan this, is, EPIC. Keep up the amazing work. Safe to say I'm hooked. Your detail to the fights is impressive._

_**A:**__ Thanks! I always wanted to write the kind of fanfic that a Frieza fanatic like me could really love. I'm also a big fan of using unconventional/ignored techniques & attacks in fights, rather than just punch-kick-block sequences._

_**Q:**__ I look forward to seeing where this goes from here. It's interesting that you're placing this in the original timeline as opposed to the alternate timeline created by Trunks and Cell. I can't really see Frieza becoming a true hero, but perhaps an anti-villain? Or is even that too optimistic for him?_

_**A:**__ Yep, the divergence point for this alternate universe is later...it'll be revealed in the next chapter, to be exact. I think that the alternate timeline (the "main" timeline from DBZ) is the template for most stories, so with mine, I wanted to think outside the box & go in a different direction. So, this story could have effectively been Mirai Trunks' universe, if not for the changes at hand. As for Frieza becoming a hero...yeah, don't hold your breath. xD Anti-villain is the best he can strive for._

_**Q:**__ Fascinating first chapter! I love how you portray Frieza's thoughts and Kold's personality. Your reputation as the foremost expert on everything Arcosian is well deserved!_

_**A:**__ This comment alone makes me beam with pride. Expert? No, I'm just a xenoanthropologist with good analytical skills._

_**Q:**__ Yay you're finally writing this! I was wondering if you would even bother after Mr. Arkham wrote a Freeza redemption story. This is very well written, you are definitely in the top 3 of most talented writers I've read in DB fanfiction. Having Bulma listed as one of the main characters is very interesting, especially over someone like Gohan (I saw last night that Vegeta and Frieza were also there, but now it's just Goku and Bulma?). I hope she is indeed a main character, since she is underrated and her genius can contribute a lot to the Z fighters._

_**A:**__ Top 3?! For real? Thank you for such a glowing compliment! I enjoyed reading Mr. Arkham's story at the beginning, but it diverged more & more from what I thought was reasonable to expect from Frieza after a while. Still a good tale though, & I'm still committed to following it to the end. Without too many spoilers, Bulma will be exceedingly important to this story. I've since changed the characters back to just Frieza, because it was glitching, but that may be revised later._


	3. Chapter 3: Discomfiture

_Chapter 3: Discomfiture _

_Author:__ Rocket (a.k.a. Roketto/RyunoOhi); __Editors:_ _American Vigor, npberryhill, and Saucemonkey_

_I don't own DBZ or its associated franchises. That's Akira Toriyama's product and pride. I only tenuously own my own O.C.s created for this fandom, and my speculative theories on Arcosians and other things DBZ never delved into. If you would like to use either, feel free, as long as you give me credit and a link back! I'd love to see my ideas become accepted fanon. So with that, welcome back to the action!_

* * *

The air seemed to carry a weight even greater than that of the oppressive desert heat as Son Goku floated like a shimmering mirage, alight in golden flame, body tensed. Below him, King Kold was beginning to stir under the jagged fallen rocks he'd been sent crashing into moments ago, his aura rising, steadily adding pressure to the atmosphere. Any desert fauna present were currently slithering, crawling, or running away instinctively.

"Man...I hope I don't run out of power if he tries to pull that again..." Goku said out loud to himself. It wasn't that he hadn't trained since he'd achieved Super Saiyan, but that it was so hard to regulate his power, focus on two opponents, and effectively use his new technique, all at once. As serious a fighter as he was, he had strained his abilities significantly in that last skirmish. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on the huge Arcosian's ki. _'Here he comes..!'_ he thought as the rumble built to a roar.

Kold burst from the rubble, glowering through a trickle of blood running down his face. "You'll pay for that, Saiyan!" he growled, furious. Tail lashing, he charged at Goku with a battle cry and shocking celerity.

Meanwhile, Frieza had recovered from being tossed through the air, and was now flying at top speed back towards the battlefield. Coming into view of the two fighters, he stopped suddenly, watching in awe. His father was fighting all-out in his second form, matching the Super Saiyan equally...no, easily! Frieza grinned with relief. _'I was wrong to be worried...Papa's going to destroy the Super Saiyan with no trouble!'_ He did notice, however, the bright streak of crimson on his father's brow, his visible breathing. Frieza couldn't remember if he'd ever seen him bleed. This observation was enough to trouble him back into paranoia and unease, as his smile evaporated.

The two fighters clashed, sending up clouds of dust as they contacted the ground, the air ringing with the monumental force of their blows. Goku gritted his teeth, bringing his shin up to block another vicious kick. Kold hammered the blond Saiyan down, before sending a blast to chase after his rapidly falling form.

_SSHFFT! _The familiar swishing sound, barely audible above the noise of the blast, alerted the towering Arcosian. _'Just as I thought, once he gets far enough away, he only likes to use that technique to escape the danger.'_ Kold scowled, scanning up, down, and around him to discern where the Saiyan would pop up next. A small ki blast hit him in the small of the back, burning a hole through his deep blue cape and causing him to lurch forward. _'Argh..! That damn Saiyan..! He's expecting me to turn around and snap at him, is he? Well, I'm not as impulsive as Frieza, and certainly not foolish enough to fall for such a simple trick!'_ He forced calm into his being, and waited patiently.

The small blast, meant as a distraction, had failed, Goku realized. _'Sheesh, this guy's fast, pretty strong, and it looks like he's got better control than Frieza! I was sure that would get him to turn around!'_ He frowned, bringing his brows together. _'There goes that plan'_, he thought, _'I guess I can't bait him like Frieza...he's way too cautious...'_ Still, he was holding back, just as Goku was. That much was clear. What the Earth-raised fighter didn't know was how strong he'd be if he decided to take this fight seriously. _'I shouldn't take any chances...'_ he thought, though he was also weighing his options, considering if he'd ever get to fight someone this strong again. _'No, I can't be thinking like that...if it's someone in a friendly spar, that's one thing, but Frieza and his father want to destroy the Earth.'_ Still, his Saiyan blood whispered at him to savor this fight.

* * *

"Rrrrgh..! What's taking Kakarot so long? What's he doing?!" the prince of Saiyans spat, watching the battle with increasing concern.

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Krillin asked. "He's holding his own against that monster."

"No, he's right," Piccolo interjected. "Just look at him. Goku isn't taking this seriously, despite the power emanating from his opponent. The question is, why?" The green alien narrowed his eyes at the scene, trying to find the reason for Son Goku's hesitance.

"I have an idea why...pah, it figured that _now_ of all times his Saiyan nature would finally serve him well..." Vegeta muttered. "Saiyans have an unparalleled love of fighting, and the stronger we get, the harder it is to satisfy the urge to battle at our full strength."

"Oh! I get it now!" Gohan piped up. "So you're saying my Dad wants to fight this guy at his full strength?"

"Hmph, maybe," the prince spat, rolling his eyes. "It's possible, however unlikely, that even your clown of a father could follow his warrior instincts for once, though I doubt he has any semblance of true Saiyan pride within him. Facing Kold at full power must be quite the enticing prospect, though it's certainly the worst case scenario for you Earthlings and your pathetic planet. Even so, he could just as likely be biding his time for some other reason...like being afraid of losing control, or something equally foolish." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I don't think Goku would lose control, even as a Super Saiyan, Vegeta. He's not like that." Krillin said pointedly.

"Oh? And just how many other legendary beings have you had the chance to observe, human? I think that I'd know my own peoples' legends better than the likes of _you_." the prince growled, sounding on the verge of annoyance.

"Well I," the short human gulped, "—I know Goku better than some old legend, no offense," Krillin ventured cautiously, wary of Vegeta's temper, "and I know that's not something that would ever hold him back." He stepped back as Vegeta bared his teeth, turning to fully face him. "But...uh...hey, why'd you say earlier that if he's holding back, that'd be the worst case scenario? What's it matter if he drags this out a bit? I mean... He can still win against those two..."

At this, Vegeta's face, previously angry, turned to a hard mask of indifference yet again. "Tch. You may know Kakarot, but _I_ know Frieza. And I know something of Kold's power as well..." He paused, and the others leaned closer, curious. "I never met Frieza's father, not personally, though I knew _of_ him, from the other high-ranking soldiers aboard Frieza's ship. Everyone who'd met him said that he was at least as dangerous as Frieza, if not more. But I'm getting ahead of myself...anyway, I encountered his power when I was still young, a few years after Frieza destroyed my planet."

Gohan was surprised at how calm Vegeta was, talking about the destruction of his planet so casually. _'I can't believe his attitude towards it...if someone...if Frieza destroyed the Earth, I know I couldn't be that emotionless, talking about it.'_ Eyeing the aerial battle his father was engaged in, he hoped he'd never have to test his theory. He turned his attention back to Vegeta, who began his story.

"I saw weakness where no-one thought weakness existed—in Frieza. I had finished my training for the day, when an announcement went out on all the scouter frequencies, and the ship's speakers. That redundancy, in and of itself, was odd. We were ordered to go back to our quarters before the doors auto-locked in five minutes, and any soldier found outside the locked doors would have been killed. It even specified that essential personnel were including in the lockdown. That was my second tip-off that something was up.

By chance, earlier that day, another new recruit, this ugly filth called Cui, and I had a...disagreement...outside my berth, resulting in a dent in the door above the small, round window. Young as I was, even then I had emerged with only minor bruises, while that slimy simpleton was rushed off to the infirmary." Vegeta smirked at the satisfying memory. "That was the beginning of his perceived 'rivalry' with me, but more importantly, if I hadn't smashed his head into the door, I might not have seen something that changed my perspective, and gave me a reason to survive that hellish place." Vegeta's smile then faded, becoming a much more serious expression. "The dent from that cretin's skull meant that when the doors auto-locked, the shield that was supposed to block the window didn't fully extend, leaving me with a look at the main hallway."

Something in Vegeta's change of facial expression made Krillin and Gohan both shiver. His moods, usually worn fully on his face, were always a handy gauge of how dangerous he was at the moment, but now, with no glimmer of emotion as he continued his tale, he seemed all the more menacing, a harbinger of unsettling news.

"After a while, my scouter beeped, alerting me to a power outside in the hallway...but I thought, 'who could be outside under lockdown?'" He leaned forward, towards his audience. "It was _Frieza_. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, couldn't make sense of it at all. This was someone I'd been told my whole life was...nothing short of a god, invincible. He looked like he'd been chewed up and spit out. His armor was cracked and broken, he stumbled and limped like all the other soldiers who sparred against someone and got their asses handed to them, and above all else..." Vegeta's eyes widened for emphasis, "...he was _bleeding_. Not just a little, either. He was leaving a _trail_ of the stuff behind him, coughing it up, smearing it down the wall as he leaned against it... It was..." He searched for the word, almost grinning. "...surreal. That's what it was to me, back then."

Everyone, even Piccolo, looked stunned. Gohan's mouth hung open in shock. Krillin was the first to respond to the revelation. "Wha... So, what happened to him? Are you saying that...that this Kold guy..."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, you moron. At the time, I hadn't yet become aware of Frieza's potential to transform, but I see now that it makes no difference—I'm sure his other forms aren't something he gained in the past twenty years, so that means that, however strong he is, his father is capable of much, much more power." He said the last words in a hushed voice, dropping off into a whisper.

"I had heard rumors from other more seasoned soldiers that the lockdown was because Frieza's father had come to check in on his son, but after what I saw, I put the pieces together, deducing two things: one: Frieza was not as invincible as his propaganda made him seem, and two: someone existed who could make him bleed." He clenched his fist in front of him, staring at it.

"In that moment, I, on my way to becoming a supine follower of Frieza until my dying day, instead resolved myself to be the next person who would make Frieza bleed. I trained in earnest for the next decade, striving to reach the kind of power to make a physical god cower in fear before me. To avenge my planet, my father, and my race. To become the one thing that could possibly stand against Frieza...a Super Saiyan..." He closed his eyes, lowering his fist. "But all that's been stolen from me, by Kakarot's upstaging...Rrrkk, to think, someone so ignorant of his roots would be the one to avenge us..." The bitter words seemed dry as dust now, empty.

"...What are you saying, Vegeta?" the Namek's low voice interrupted. "You think Frieza's father might be on par with your own legendary warrior? Hmph. If this Kold is capable of so much more, what's taking him so long to use that power?" Piccolo intoned.

"I don't know, Namekian." Vegeta snapped. "But the facts speak for themselves...Kold could only control his son if he was still the stronger of the pair, so even as powerful as Frieza has become, I reason that Kold has made sure to stay several steps ahead. If this is the extent of Kakarot's power, and Kold's only in his second form...we may all die. Plain and simple."

Gohan's face fell. Krillin sat down hard on a sun-warmed rock, clenching his fists in his lap. "Damn... I don't want to die again... Is there any possible way that you're wrong, Vegeta? Any weaknesses this guy could have? _Anything?!_" The short monk had a look of desperation in his eyes.

Before Vegeta could open his mouth to reply, Piccolo said sharply. "We will fight. No matter what, even if Son Goku loses here, we'll fight to the end. It's all we can do. Until that time comes...if it comes...we'll be witness to this battle, and be ready to support Goku if he asks us to." His cape snapped in the hot wind, punctuating his hardened tone of voice.

"Mr. Piccolo's right," Gohan said, sounding surprisingly brave again. "We just gotta help my Dad, and make sure these bad guys don't win!" His mentor couldn't help but give him a very brief, small smile.

"That's the spirit, Gohan. If Goku needs our help, he won't hesitate to ask." Piccolo stated.

* * *

Goku's battle with Kold, a duel of greater intensity than any the Earth's fighters had ever seen, still seemed to be on relatively even terms, the Saiyan having gone back to directly attacking his towering opponent.

"Yaaah!" he cried as he aimed a punch at the Arcosian's head. Kold merely smirked, deflecting the fist with a side block. The impact pushed him to the side, but whatever he was, 'incapable of taking a hit' wasn't on the list, Goku thought. Determined to knock this guy down, the Saiyan powered up in a flood of golden light, grinned, and used Instant Transmission to reappear back-to-back with his foe. Remembering that he couldn't sense ki, Goku grabbed the deep blue cape behind him, and pulled it to alert Kold to his position. At the tug, Kold wheeled suddenly, looking appropriately ticked off.

The monkey had vanished yet again, but...where? Kold searched the sky and the ground before feeling a pull at the fabric of his cape. "How dare you touch me, you filthy—!" he turned, goaded into a rage that dyed the corners of his vision red, forgetting to be on his guard. He immediately regretted his impulsivity, seeing a ball of neon blue ki inches from his nose.

"Here, catch!" Goku said gamely, with a small hint of cockiness. He wondered if he could test Kold's speed, see if he was fast enough to evade this. The blast exploded brightly, as Goku floated backward, away from it.

A growl built into a roar from Kold, his eyes narrow slits of unadulterated rage, fangs fully exposed in a snarl. "Well, I guess that he couldn't dodge it..." Goku thought out loud, "but wow, I put some power into that one, and he's barely even annoyed!" The tyrant's face was covered in residue from the energy ball, but other than that, he seemed wholly undamaged.

"You'll _**pay**_ for that, Saiyaaaaaan! Raaaaaargh!" Kold screamed, bearing down on his shorter opponent, tail lashing with undisguised anger. They met, clashing again in a flurry of strikes, bone-rattling blocks, and ki blasts. They clashed, fist-to-fist, and the resulting shockwave drove them both back. Goku caught his breath, still watching Kold to see what his next move would be.

"Frieza!" Kold roared to his son. "I thought I told you to hold off this scum, and yet, here I am, having to fight this ape myself!" Frieza visibly cringed at the huge Arcosian's words and tone of voice.

"Sorry! I'll try harder this time Papa, I was just—"

"Damnit Frieza, I don't want to hear excuses!" Kold seemed to say something then in a language the others couldn't understand. Whatever it was, Frieza's reaction to it was nothing short of terrified.

"...Yes, father." Frieza said quietly, seeming to cower as he hung in the sky. In the next moment, his shoulders straightened, and his aura blazed. He looked determined now. Piccolo alone, with his superior hearing, could hear the alien response, half-mumbled under his breath. He didn't understand the words, but he knew the tone.

"Goku! Look out!" Piccolo called to the Saiyan from Earth. Frieza made his move.

The Super Saiyan turned to where Frieza had been floating behind him, on the borders of his attention. He hadn't been concerned with the cyborg, but now, as Frieza flew straight at him, Goku saw no fear for him in his eyes.

* * *

"Damn!" Piccolo cursed, watching the three fighters above them. "Frieza's not afraid of him anymore."

"What? Why?" Krillin asked, perplexed. "He seemed pretty rattled before, what changed?"

"I don't know, exactly. Something they said, I couldn't understand it. Must be whatever their native language is." He stared pointedly at Vegeta.

"Why are you staring at me, green man? What, you expect me to translate for you? Like I'd know what they're saying!" he scoffed, scowling back at the Namek.

"Anyway," Piccolo continued, "whatever Kold said, it set Frieza off, big time. It must have been an insult, a reminder, maybe a threat...but whatever it was, when Frieza responded, he sounded like he's ready to die to follow that order. That means that his fear isn't holding him back any longer."

* * *

"DIIIE!" Frieza screamed, diving at Goku from above, bringing his foot down in an axe kick. Goku blocked, but felt the power of the kick in his forearm. _'What the...it's like he's gotten stronger, somehow!'_ he thought.

Frieza disappeared in a blur of speed, reappearing at Goku's side to drive an elbow into his ribs. The Saiyan flowed with the strike, allowing his body to bend sideways, reducing the impact. He used the momentum to aim a hammer-fist at Frieza, but the small Arcosian disengaged, speeding up and away. Frieza released a barrage of energy blasts, clouding the air. Goku prepared to drop the shield he'd put up, when he sensed Frieza circling behind him. A second later, and the tyrant crashed into the globe-shaped barrier, scrabbling and pounding furiously at it.

"Fight me, damn you!" he cried. He stepped back, put his hand, palm up, over his head, and charged a larger ki blast. Upon release, this one shattered the barrier, and Frieza followed it, yelling as he kept Goku occupied.

* * *

"Hmph, finally, it seems that Frieza's finally doing what he is supposed to." Kold noted. While his son was far from strong enough to challenge the Saiyan, of that he was sure, his tenacity would be advantageous. Kold flew backwards, putting a good amount of distance between himself and the other two powers clashing. He smirked, watching his son raging against his foe, before concentrating fully on summoning his power.

* * *

Piccolo had been watching Frieza's renewed attack against Goku, but his head suddenly snapped up, eyes wide with concern. His pupil noticed his fearful expression, simultaneously sensing what had his attention.

"Gah...man...that power..." the child mouthed, his whole body feeling smothered by the roiling wave of ki.

"It's...enormous..." Piccolo gaped. Vegeta and the other fighters were similarly shocked.

"Pff...Kakarot, the fool, doesn't he realize the danger?!" Vegeta spoke, voice wavering with barely-concealed panic. He'd just finished explaining to these simpletons just how powerful Kold was, but Kakarot, it seemed, was preoccupied: Frieza kept pushing him back, bashing into him, hurling bolts of ki, anything to keep him busy.

* * *

A sizzling ball of ki grazed Goku's cheek, leaving an angry red burn line. "Not good! I just don't have time for this!" he said, frustrated, blocking the diminutive Arcosian's axe kick. He could feel the monstrous ki stretching out from where Kold was floating, even from here he could tell it was swelling, threatening to overflow. He knew what that probably meant. He tried to transmit away, but Frieza slammed into his face as he raised his hand, two fingers extended, disrupting his concentration again.

"I won't let you near him!" yelled the cyborg, eyes angry red slits in his pale face. _'I have to keep this up...to protect Father at all costs..!'_ he thought, ignoring his exhaustion. Already, his muscles were feeling the strain of pushing his limits like this, made worse by the irritating ache he felt in his exscinded body parts that he found increasingly hard to ignore. _'Not now...I can't let my focus waver!'_ He gritted his teeth, preparing to strike again.

"Gah..! Damnit!" Goku cursed as, once again, he found his focus broken by Frieza's tenacious attacks. He knew now that Frieza was stalling him. _'Gotta admit, I didn't think Frieza could be a team player...but he's bound and determined to protect that other guy no matter what!'_ he thought as he blocked an incoming punch, before redirecting the movement, throwing Frieza past him. _'Now's my chance-!'_ he dashed forward...

"No you _don't_, monkey!" ...Frieza was already in his path, panting but looking determined to block him.

"Ksshh..!" Goku grit his teeth, thoroughly vexed, but also increasingly worried. He looked down at Piccolo and the others, an idea striking him. _'They may not be at full strength...but neither is he..!'_ He shouted down to them, "Guys! Attack Frieza, now! You have to hold him off, or we're all sunk!"

Vegeta seemed to be the first to react, rising into the air quickly, fists raised. Piccolo and Gohan followed behind, with Krillin and Tenshinhan not far behind, their auras flared despite their apparent exhaustion.

Frieza's expression turned murderous, as he realized the Super Saiyan's intentions. "...No! You won't get past me!" he screamed, drawing his legs and undamaged arm in, then releasing a sphere of crackling energy, livid and red. The aura sphere sent out bolts of buzzing energy towards the flight of fighters approaching from below. Vegeta rolled midair, avoiding the first finger of lightning, shooting up towards the tyrant.

"Payback time, Friezaaaaa!" the prince roared, as he readied a side kick. His foot struck Frieza's spherical barrier, their auras briefly clashing, before it caved, leaving Frieza open to Vegeta's boot. The attack hit home, Vegeta burying his outstretched leg in Frieza's gut. The Arcosian coughed, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Why...you..!" the metallic alien croaked. With Vegeta's leg still extended, he took advantage of that oversight, gripping the Saiyan's leg by the calf, and swinging him around like a club. Gohan, who had resolved to hold nothing back, was flying straight at Frieza when Vegeta, flailing, was sent to meet him. The two's heads collided with an audible _THWACK!_ Gohan was knocked backwards, eyes rolled back, and Vegeta moaned in pain, forehead streaming blood, as Frieza relinquished his grip.

"Ghuck..." Frieza coughed weakly. "Now...where...did he go..?!" he mumbled, looking for the only opponent who mattered: the Super Saiyan. _'There you are, you damned monkey!'_ he thought as he spotted the golden warrior behind him. As he inhaled, trying to gather his ki for another burst of speed, he heard one of the humans cry out something from above him. He suddenly felt his whole body go rigid, pressed against a tremendous weight from above. Whatever it was, it wasn't just forcing him down, it _burned_. He screamed, trying to break free.

'_That worked perfectly!'_ thought Tenshinhan, _'but I can't perform the Kikohou again, not without draining my life energy too.'_ Still, it seemed like Frieza was completely blindsided, which was good. It would take him much longer to recover from attacks he didn't see coming. _'Time to go back to basics...'_ he thought to himself, as Frieza, now recovered, stormed back towards Earth's defenders. He recalled his old master, who had first trained him in martial arts. With sudden clarity, watching Frieza lash out at Krillin and Piccolo, who were doing their best to attack and parry his blows, he realized his unique advantage.

"Guys, fall back! Let me handle this!" the bald human ordered. Krillin glanced up at him, puzzled, as Piccolo blocked an elbow strike from Frieza.

"Are you mad?! You've got no energy left, Tenshinhan! What can you do?" the monk asked pointedly.

"Trust me, I'm better suited to being his opponent...no offense. You can back me up, if I need it!" the three-eyed warrior said confidently. _'What's he doing..?'_ thought Krillin apprehensively.

"Now, Frieza, let's see if you can get past me!" Tenshinhan shouted at the cyborg. Frieza turned to him, hate shimmering in his blood-red aura. _'That's it, focus only on me...'_ the fighter thought as he relaxed his stance.

"I don't have time to deal with you insects, so if you want to live a little longer, just let me through! My business is with the Super Saiyan!" Frieza growled tersely. Lightning crackled around him. "But if you insist...I'll go **through** you!" he screamed, charging with a wildly swung punch.

Tenshinhan gracefully, almost nonchalantly stepped aside, hooking his hand just behind Frieza's fist as it whizzed by, and stuck his leg out to catch Frieza's feet, forcing him to stumble midair. The angry tyrant spun around.

"What was that?!" Are you going to fight me, or just trip me up, you worm?!" he hissed.

'_Don't react...'_ Tenshinhan urged himself. His heart wasn't as calm as it ought to be for this style, Master Shen had seen to that...but corruption aside, he still had the skill. He exhaled, willing his body to relax, his senses to extend, until he could feel everything.

"Don't just stand there, you...you _pest_!" Frieza angrily sputtered, thinking the three-eyed human was mocking him with his calm, indifferent attitude. "Aaaaaaaargh!" he screeched, rushing forward again, forgetting his orders, his other opponents, and everything else in his blind rage.

Tenshinhan waited until the last moment, turning his body with a minimal movement, and used the momentum to clap Frieza on the back of his head with an open palm. Like an angry bull, the Arcosian wheeled, tail lashing, and charged again. Once again, the bald human dodged, jumping nimbly above the alien. He quickly snapped his leg out, kicking Frieza in the temple, then cartwheeled over his head, turning as he did to deliver a bladed hand to the base of his enemy's neck, again using his foe's momentum for devastating power.

During this display, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta watched in silence, their expressions proof of their surprise. Gohan, who had recovered on the ground from being briefly knocked out, floated up to join them. "Wow...I didn't know Tenshinhan was so strong..." the young child said with awe, still rubbing his aching head.

"Tch. Gohan, you should know better than to trust your eyes." Piccolo said. "He isn't strong, not compared to Frieza. He doesn't have to be. Look." Gohan scrutinized the fight, noticing how his father's former rival slipped past Frieza's defenses almost effortlessly, then used Frieza's own weight and momentum to wear him down. He could feel Frieza's raging energy, but could only barely sense Tenshinhan's. The Arcosian was practically beating himself, while Tenshinhan merely provided the target.

"Ah! I think I see it now, Mr. Piccolo! That's really cool!" Gohan remarked brightly. _'I guess strength isn't everything after all...'_ the half-breed thought.

* * *

'_All right! Tenshinhan has him completely occupied! I knew he could handle things!'_ Goku thought with relief. He sped back towards the huge crater valley where Kold and Frieza's ship had touched down, back to where he sensed the giant gathering his ki. _'Now I can focus on the real problem...'_ he thought. The wind whipped through his blond hair as he flew, senses focused on the angry ki of his opponent. Rounding a spire of rock, he halted midair, eyes opening wide in shock.

* * *

"No, damnit, get out of my way!" Frieza screamed, beyond frustrated that he couldn't make any progress against these minor pests. The tall, bald human had taken him for a fool, distracting him, goading him into a blind fury, but after another fruitless attack, Frieza spied a golden figure, far in the distance, now disappearing around a sharp vertical outcropping of stone. _'No...father..!'_ he thought with panic. It wasn't just fear of punishment that snapped him out of his distracted scuffle with the humans, but the thought that his invincible father might not be as such, when met by a being of legend... He leapt into the air, swerving and twisting to avoid all of the humans' feeble, meaningless attacks, and willed himself to fly faster, to catch up with the receding golden trail of light.

"Oh no! We've gotta slow him down!" Gohan yelled, already speeding after the Arcosian. He didn't know what he could do once he caught up, but he'd try his best to stall him. Krillin and Piccolo took off rapidly, preparing to cut Frieza off on either side. Tenshinhan, long past exhaustion, struggled to keep up with the ragtag bunch of fighters. Vegeta, meanwhile, had charged up an angry buzzing blast in each hand, not bothering to give chase.

"Take this, Frieza!" the prince lobbed both attacks, one after the other, with enough force to send them screaming past the other fighters. The first one struck Frieza in the back, but as he fell from the impact of the first blast, the second missed him completely.

"Gah! Watch it, Vegeta!" Krillin cried, as the errant blast almost hit him. Frieza had recovered, though he looked burned and more exhausted than ever. _'He's gotta be on his last legs now...we just have to keep pushing!'_ the monk thought with determination. "Yaaaah!" he summoned a huge, pale blue energy ball, crying, "Eat this!" Frieza stared at the blast as though frozen, unable to gather enough strength to dodge. He braced for impact, turning his body to the side and putting up a block with his undamaged hand. However, before Krillin's blast could reach him, he heard, and saw, another orb headed towards his unprotected flank. _'Damn that Namek..!'_ he thought, following the ball's trajectory back to its origin. The slug had a self-satisfied smirk on his ugly face. "Arrrrrgh..!" he curled in on himself, the only thing he could think of to weather the blast, dignity be damned.

"We got 'im! Alright!" Gohan cheered with a child's enthusiasm despite his injuries. Krillin let out a little laugh, careful not to tax his bruised ribs, and Piccolo smirked at Vegeta, who was just now catching up. The smoke cloud that obscured their target began to clear. "I think he's pretty beat up by now." Gohan said. Wisps of smoke slowly abated, revealing Frieza, curled up in a fetal position as best as his mechanical lower body would allow, the telltale burns of their ki blasts marring his ivory skin.

"Rrrrrraaaarrrrgh..." It hurt. It hurt more than any pain he'd yet experienced on this wretched planet, and Frieza knew that half of the sting came from _who_ dealt him the blow. Humans. Weak, fragile, insignificant, and worthless, every last one of them. They had the gall to challenge him, to attack him, to _injure_ him! He almost let his anger retake control over his mind, but then he sensed his father's energy, starting to change its rhythm. _'He's almost there...oh no, where the hell is the Super Saiyan?!'_ Without taking a moment to recover, he shot off, fueled by pure adrenaline now. His opponents were caught off guard, their energy almost fully depleted this time, and could only fly at a reduced speed towards where the two superpowers were seemingly prepared to clash.

* * *

Goku stared in horror. Before him, hovering in a shimmering haze of pure energy, King Kold was in the midst of transforming. Though he hadn't witnessed Frieza's transformations on Namek, Goku had felt them, and this...this was more energy than Frieza had ever put out when changing forms.

"You're too late...Saiyan..!" Kold growled, straining to keep control while speaking. "Hehehehe...in the end...you pitiful apes...will all fall before a _real_ being of legend..." He clenched his fists, his armor cracking, large chunks of it falling away from his expanding body.

'_No...'_ Goku stared in mute horror, _'I'm too late...'_ Thoughts of Namek came to him, interspersed with flashes of Earth's fate: the planet destroyed by one well-aimed attack, aided by his own hubris and naivete, everything destroyed, the Dragonballs gone, all hope lost... _'No. I __**won't**__ let that happen to Earth!'_ he thought vehemently, his brows pulling into a determined expression, his jaw set with tension. The tyrant before him laughed, taking in his show of resolve. _'He's not done yet...'_ the Super Saiyan noticed, _'he's dragging out his transformation...can he not control it? Or does he want me to be afraid?'_ Whatever the case, the pure-hearted Saiyan from Earth saw a small glimmer of hope, a faint chance to escape this hopeless situation...but he'd have to to act quickly.

"Ka...me..." he intoned, keeping his eyes on the bulging Arcosian.

'_What's he trying to do..?'_ Kold thought condescendingly, _'he's too far away to affect me with a simple ki blast!'_

"Ha...me..." Goku's eyes narrowed. He felt Frieza's ki, approaching. He didn't want to do this, but...

"Take your best shot, Saiyan!" Kold grinned, his blood racing, surging along with his energy. "It's futile!"

Suddenly, the Saiyan disappeared. Kold had but one moment of confusion, before the golden warrior appeared, directly in front of him. the king's armor had all but fallen apart in his transformation, the realization hitting him...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Son Goku roared, pouring energy into his trademark attack, willing it into a thinner, more refined beam that would pierce through the evil being's unprotected body.

* * *

The cyborg prostheses seemed to absorb the heat of his ki as he flew, painfully burning his flesh. Frieza grit his teeth against the sensation, finally rounding the last visual barrier of rock between himself and his father's battle.

He was just in time to see the Super Saiyan, a huge ball of blue energy in his cupped hands, vanish and reappear in front of his father's crouched form. Even before the blast hit, Frieza was flying towards the two, screaming in warning. A bright flash of ki almost blinded him, as the Saiyan released his attack. In slow motion, he beheld his father, the stream of energy neatly piercing through his chest just below his collarbone, the plume of blood escaping from his lips, the startled, pained expression that played across his features, and then his eyes rolled back to whites, his body falling, falling, falling...

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goku turned from Kold's falling body at the anguished cry. Within moments, Frieza was on top of him, lashing out with more fury and energy than the Super Saiyan had seen out of him on Namek.

"You'll pay for this! You'll pay, you'll pay, you'll PAAAAAY!" roared the enraged Arcosian, his body completely consumed in lightning as he pummeled his foe. All thought was focused on killing, ripping this upstart ape apart, sinking his fingers into the flesh, hearing him scream, pulling out the quivering organs, crushing every bone to bloody fragments, utterly _breaking_, no, _**destroying**_ him! He wanted to make this Saiyan not exist, wanted to punch and punch until those unnatural, hated eyes disappeared into a mass of ruined flesh where his face once was, yearned to tear apart the body with his bare hands into smaller and smaller pieces until it ceased to resemble what he loathed so much. His adrenaline and hatred held him in a state of mind where all rationality, all fear, all pain, simply did not exist. He was without limits, oblivious to anything but the opponent before him.

* * *

Goku was aware that if he killed one, he'd likely have to deal with the other's wrath, but still, Frieza's newfound bloodlust took him by surprise. He weaved and dodged what attacks he could, but couldn't stop all of them. "Grah..!" he cried out, as Frieza's fist slammed into his jaw, whipping his head to one side. He felt some of his teeth come free from their roots, tasted the blood. A trickle of red dribbled from his mouth, and he had to act fast to block the next enraged strike, grunting with effort against the weight of the punch. _'I don't believe this! He's stronger than he was before! '_ he thought as a strong kick from the Arcosian doubled him over. "Keaghk..!" he coughed up blood, wincing at the pain radiating from his gut. Frieza screamed, a terrifying sound, and hit again.

* * *

Finally, they had caught up. Krillin and Gohan flew as fast as they dared, their energy barely holding them aloft, with Piccolo and Vegeta right behind them. Tenshinhan struggled to stay airborne, panting with exertion.

"Guys, look!" Gohan shouted, pointing at the scene before them. All of Earth's fighters touched down on a high cliff, and stood, motionless and silent except for the sound of their ragged breathing.

"Oh wow...Goku got him..." Krillin breathed, as if in disbelief of their victory. They'd felt the bigger Arcosian's power growing dangerously, then wink out suddenly...and sure enough, far below them lay the alien's enormous body, splayed facedown on the sandy ground of the crater floor.

"I don't believe it, Goku did it, he actually defeated him." Piccolo intoned, realizing that this was the first instance he was aware of since his father's demise that the Saiyan had killed. He was always so disarmingly friendly, and it was that attitude that still irritated the tall Namek, but seeing this...it seemed as though he was not without the will to kill his enemy, if they truly posed a threat. "Guess you're not so forgiving after all, Goku..." he smirked.

"Heh, and it looks like Frieza's not going anywhere either...take a look over there, he's trapped!" Vegeta grinned. The others followed his gaze.

"Th-the ship! I guess Goku got that, too!" Krillin exclaimed. The round ship now had a gaping hole through it, the Kamehameha having torn a gash from the bridge to the central engine before exiting the opposite side.

"Now that monster won't be able to run..." Tenshinhan said in a low voice, still trying to catch his breath, "...you're right Saiyan, unless he plans to just fly through the atmosphere, he's stuck here with us."

"Ha. Even Frieza isn't stupid enough to just fly into space. He's tough, but even he can't keep his energy up for as long as it would take to reach another habitable planet." the prince scoffed. "Not in this star system, at least."

Now that they had determined that all avenues of escape were blocked, Earth's defenders turned their attention to an explosion of grit and rubble as Frieza and Goku clashed, slamming into a rock face.

"Wow...and I thought he was angry before...I hope Goku's not too tired to finish him off, I sure don't want to fight him again..." Krillin rubbed his side, massaging the bruised ribs there, checking for worse injuries.

"Don't worry, he's not doing that much damage," Piccolo replied, "though he seems like he is because he isn't holding anything back anymore. If I had to guess though, he's doing more harm to himself, judging from his ki."

* * *

"I'm going to rip you apart, Saiyaaaaan! Raaaargh!" Frieza screamed again, meaning every word. Goku ducked under his punch, feeling it _whish_ through his hair.

"Gah!" the Saiyan ducked again, to the right, as Frieza's tail came around. "Look, I don't need to fight you any further! Come on, you've lost too much power to be a threat, just give up!" he pleaded, realizing how meaningless his words were to Frieza now.

"Never! Not until I see you _**bleed**_!" Frieza punctuated his next kick. "I'll kill you! You mangy, worthless, stupid-!" Goku finally countered, letting Frieza's kick graze his leg, then using the opening to spin around a half-turn, slamming a backfist into the other fighter's temple, effectively cutting off his stream of insults.

Frieza was sent hurtling into a rock face, shards of sandstone exploding from the point of contact and clattering down to the ground. He hung there, embedded in the rock and panting furiously. Son Goku noticed, when he brought his head up, the look of hatred, but of a different kind than before. It was desperate, furious, and above all else, pained. _'Is he..? Could he be?'_ He had no time to sort his thoughts, as Frieza broke the mountain apart as he blasted outwards, bellowing as he flew back towards Goku.

Before the Arcosian could reach his target, an unseen current suddenly crackled around him. He screamed, halting his forward flight and losing altitude. His opponent watched in confusion, as he brought himself back up.

"What was that, Frieza?" Goku asked, more curious than anything.

"Shut up, monkey, it doesn't matter, because I'm going to _end_ you!" he yelled, before charging again.

Goku furrowed his brow in confusion, continuing to block and defend against the smaller fighter's assault. "Maybe you ought to quit while you're ahead, Frieza—" he started, before dodging another wild swing, "—maybe you're malfunctioning or something!" The tyrant narrowed his eyes in anger, and Goku had to duck under another powerful swing, followed by a Death Beam that careened off into the distance. _'He just won't quit!'_ Goku thought, _'it'd be pretty admirable, if he wasn't so damn stubborn...'_ He caught himself thinking of all of the times he'd given Frieza a chance to cease his murderous ways, but to no avail. He had given so many others a chance, and yet now there seemed to be no way to change his mind. _'Nah...he'd never do that...Piccolo, yeah, Vegeta, maybe, but not him. He won't change his ways...'_

Easily parrying each blow while lost in thought, Goku's reverie was interrupted by another scream from Frieza, this one of pain instead of rage. He looked on as, once again, Frieza seemed to be gripped by an electric shock, his muscles taut, his extremities twitching as he fell. This time though, he couldn't stop his descent.

'_W-what i-is t-this?!'_ Frieza's mind raced, as he tried to figure out what was happening. His body felt as though it was being bathed in fire from the inside, a pain so intense that he had to bite down with all of his might to avoid crying out in agony. As suddenly as it had consumed him, the inner fire went out, leaving his brain buzzing, and his ears ringing. He was dimly aware that he had crashed into the ground, and that the Saiyan had landed beside him.

* * *

"Hey you guys, look! They're on the ground now!" the blue-haired genius exclaimed, sounding a little too excited for Yamcha's taste.

"Babe, I told you, we're not going over there. Seriously, I can't thank you enough for patching me up, but I can't protect you if we go any closer than we already are." The scar-faced human sighed, shifting his weight against the rock the three of them hid behind. Chiaotzu was watching the battle, more with his finely-tuned senses than with his eyes, informing them of things they couldn't readily discern.

"Well, if you want to, it's safer now...Frieza's really weakened..." the diminutive human ventured.

"Ah! Perfect! See Yamcha, Chiaotzu says it's okay, so let's go! I wanna see this 'Frieza' guy up close!" the young woman was already climbing the rocks to their left, keeping an eye on the fight.

Yamcha started to protest, before shutting his mouth again. Arguing with Bulma, especially lately, was one fight he could never win. Wincing as he stood up, he adjusted the sling around his arm, courtesy of Bulma's med-kit capsule, and started to follow the rash woman over the boulders. "Chiaotzu? Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Well...now that his role in the fight's over, I'm going to go to where Tenshinhan is now." the jianshi replied.

"Oh...okay, I don't blame you. Hey, tell Tenshinhan he's awesome for me, will you? Not that I won't congratulate him later myself, but I'm in no shape to climb up there right now." he gestured at his arm and gave the red-cheeked fighter a lopsided grin, before carefully following Bulma through the maze of loose rocks.

* * *

"Guh...ha..." Frieza felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him entirely, and his whole body ached, his muscles seeming to jump around independent of his will. "Wha...what's happening..?" he spoke, voice wavering.

"Dunno, but it looks like your energy is fading fast. You should give up now, Frieza. I've been going easy on you this whole time, and anyway, it's no fun fighting you when you're like this." the Super Saiyan said.

Frieza scrambled to his feet, ignoring the residual pain of the shocks. "Khhh...what are you playing at, Saiyan? You and I both know that I can't just admit defeat here!" he stood fully, taking a defensive stance.

"And I know that you're as good as beat. Why drag it out? Haven't you had enough of losing?" Goku asked.

Frieza seethed with anger, grinding his teeth together, and raised his fist to gather energy, when suddenly -

"Gyaaaaa! Aaaagh! N-n-no..! W-what's g-going on?!" Again, another unseen electric shock rippled through the Arcosian's body, forcing him to one knee as he rode out the waves of pain. _'This is...this is...'_ he tried to grasp the thought, but the white-hot pain seemed to drill into his brain, making thinking a Herculean task.

Goku stood, as much in shock as before, trying to figure out what was happening. _'He doesn't even know what's happening to him, does he? I wonder what's responsible for...whatever this is.'_ The shocks ceased, and Frieza rose again, panting, his eyes screwed shut momentarily from the pain.

* * *

"Oh wow..." Bulma breathed, more from curiosity than shock at Frieza's mysterious predicament. "That's gotta be some serious voltage, if it's affecting him...then again, he's mostly metal, so maybe—"

"Come on, Bulma!" Yamcha called, "Get up here and at least stand with us so you're not out in the open!" He gestured, waving his good hand in a come-here motion to where he had joined the rest of Earth's warriors, Piccolo, and Vegeta. He frowned, looking annoyed and irritable.

"Alright already, I'm _coming_!" the blue-haired woman snapped, "It's not like I can _fly_ up there like you can!" She grumbled some more as she carefully found hand and footholds to scale the rocky outcropping. Once up there, she looked out at Goku and Frieza, shading her eyes from the harsh sunlight. "Whew, wish I'd thought to bring some sunglasses..." Vegeta snorted at her, obviously unimpressed with her perceived weakness.

"Good to see you're okay, Bulma." Krillin waved tiredly at his old friend, the other hand wrapped around his ribs.

"Yeah, we were fine the whole fight, they didn't even pay attention to us." Bulma replied. "So...what's happening now, guys? Do you know what's up with Frieza?" They all shook their heads no. She frowned, brows furrowed in thought. "Well...maybe he's malfunctioning? I mean, he looks like a cyborg...Hey, maybe Goku knocked something loose, and he's going haywire! Wouldn't that be a handy victory!"

"Idiot. Kold had access to the Universe's best scientists, and heads would _literally_ roll if Frieza's rebuilt body wasn't able to perform perfectly." Vegeta growled, arms crossed, not bothering to take his eyes off the scene below them to look at her. "Still," he continued, "it is odd, and I have no idea what's going on...Frieza doesn't know either, from the look on his face." He smirked. "Look at the fool, he has no clue how beat he is."

* * *

The pain throbbing through his veins seemed to finally ebb. Frieza again took a defensive stance, preparing to proceed cautiously, mindful of his lost energy. _'Still, I'll never give up'_, he thought, _'because I have a duty to fulfill now.'_ The Saiyan still stood there, casually...off his guard. "You dare to mock me..." he growled. "Fight me! You blasted monkey, don't just stand there! We have a score to settle, and I won't rest until you're dead!" With a final scream of resolve, he charged forward. He swung wild, missed, turned to kick, but Goku was gone.

"Frieza..." Goku started, sounding almost sad, "this is pointless, don't you get that? You can't kill me, you don't even have the energy to fight me at your full strength." Frieza was about to retort with something vicious, when suddenly, another shock gripped him. He fell to the side, convulsing, gritting his teeth together with all his might to try to stop the scream threatening to escape his throat. The electricity died down, and in its place, something even more odd appeared. Goku raised his eyebrows, stepping closer. On the cliff above, everyone strained to see, and listen to the focus of his attention.

"_Ea tie_, Frieza." A slightly distorted-sounding voice emanated from a hologram, projected from one of the sensors lining the fallen tyrant's badly burned chest. It was none other than King Kold, a glaring spectre.

"Fa...ther..?" Frieza said, barely whispering. _'This...no...this makes no sense!'_ his mind still reeling in pain, he struggled to sit up, keeping his eyes fixed on the hologram.

"I suppose that you are wondering about the electric shocks right about now, isn't that right, son?" The huge Arcosian, projected in miniature, nonetheless radiated intimidation. "In the case of my energy signature disappearing before your own, I had certain "fail-safes" put into place...Your state-of-the-art cybernetic body is equipped with sensors that detect power levels, and they are programmed to deliver an increasing level of electrocution if two criteria are met: If my own ki signature disappears entirely, it counts down until an hour passes, and then if a power greater than yours is identified on the planet, the timed shocks will commence, increasing in power every five minutes until one of the remaining high powers is extinguished." Frieza looked shocked at this revelation. Goku wore a mask of confusion, unable yet to comprehend the reason for this.

The hologram continued, "You, Frieza, have failed, but if you are alive to see this, then you have not been killed by your enemy yet, meaning that you have either fled, or you've been spared or taken captive by the Super Saiyan. Neither of these fates are..._acceptable_." The tone of voice was the same he used just before he was about to mete out a punishment, Frieza knew, and suddenly, he felt a cold chill of fear, despite the unrelenting desert heat. He shivered - this did not go unnoticed by Son Goku, still watching the bizarre speech unfold.

Kold's hologram remarked, seemingly to whatever audience existed besides his son, "Frieza's greatest flaw is his inability to decisively end his opponents, instead of toying with them. As a punishment for any of these unacceptable scenarios, my son faces a choice." Here, he leaned in to the camera, looking serious despite the smirk that punctuated his features. "Restore your honor and avenge me by killing the Super Saiyan, or suffer the consequences of failure." To punctuate this, the electricity again surrounded Frieza, still in a trance, listening intently. This time the surge of energy was more intense, causing him to actually cry out in pain.

Goku stared at the writhing body before him, absolutely horrified. _'This...this isn't fair! Making Frieza fight whether he can win or not, and setting him up to be punished if he can't...it's insane!'_ Frieza screamed again, his limbs flailing, tail thumping the ground and sending up small puffs of dust.

The hologram flickered before dissipating with a final suggestion, Kold's digital expression hardening to a disappointed frown. The posthumous king crossed his arms, his massive, ghostly tail lashing behind him.

"If you truly cannot overcome your opponent, Frieza, then being the weakling you have proven yourself to be, you ought to beg for death from the Super Saiyan, to avoid a prolonged demise." The cyborg's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in a grimace, as he stared at the ground, unable to accept his father's accusation.

"Whatever happens, it is a fate befitting such a...disappointment." The hologram flicked out of existence, as quickly as it had appeared. Frieza, still staring at the ground, was still reeling from feelings of shock and betrayal, along with the residual pain. _'No...no...no...'_ he couldn't think straight, his mind was numb. _'This whole time... He didn't trust me to finish the job at all! But...I'll show him! I _will_ win, no matter what! Even if it destroys me!'_ With a cry of desperation, he launched himself again at Goku, determined to redeem himself at all costs.

Goku dodged almost effortlessly, now that Frieza's energy was nearly gone. "Stop! Frieza...just...Agh!" A punch managed to find him, doubling him over momentarily, before he jumped away. "Stop it!" he pleaded, as he weaved around more of Frieza's attacks. "Let me help you!" he cried, blocking a ball of ki hurtling at him.

"Yaaaaaah!" Frieza came in at a sharp angle, twisting through the air, shoving a snake-hand past Goku's defenses towards his throat. With a _SHHFT_ sound, before the tips of his opponent's fingers could make contact, the Super Saiyan was gone again, reappearing out of reach. "Damn you!" Frieza screamed, more desperation than anger in his voice at this point. "Get back here, you—" Stars exploded in his vision, and he was screaming again.

* * *

"Damn..." Piccolo said flatly. "It seems that Frieza is surpassed only by his father, in terms of cruelty."

Vegeta's face bore a blank expression, his eyes unwavering from the scene beneath their vantage point. "You have no idea, Namek. You and these humans are all so sheltered, not comprehending the amount of violence that occurs in the greater universe. It's just that Frieza and his ilk are more creative about their torture."

Bulma stared at Vegeta, before returning her gaze to the horror on the ground below. "Maybe we're sheltered...but...that's not such a bad thing if _this_ is what the rest of the universe is like..." She shivered, witnessing Frieza's pained cries, how helplessly he flopped around on the ground. And Goku...she looked at her childhood friend, searching his expression for answers. He looked as disgusted and horrified as she felt.

* * *

Collapsed on the ground and twitching, the Arcosian nevertheless summoned the strength of will to stand again, and resumed his fruitless assault. The rest of the fight continued in a similar vein, Frieza ineffectively trying to land a strike, punctuated only by the crippling shocks that brought him down with increasing brutality. Goku was doing his best to merely defend, refusing to attack his highly vulnerable opponent. It was a losing battle for both, but mostly for Frieza.

"Kkhh..!" Frieza grit his teeth, making a sound of pain as Goku again deflected his kick. A strike with his tail, and the monkey was flitting backwards, forcing Frieza to give chase. "Get...back here..!" he huffed, feeling exhausted, but with his mind still screaming at him that time was running out. He was battered and burned, bleeding from numerous small cuts over his body, and having trouble even staying conscious, much less fighting. The next shock came over him, the most severe yet, making him convulse and scream on the ground, as Goku and the others, not far away, watched in morbid curiosity.

"Aaaaagh...guh..." He couldn't get up, all efforts nullified by his lack of muscular control. His mouth felt as dry as cotton, his throat sore from screaming. Everything seemed too bright, oversaturated, blooming with otherworldly colors. _'I must...defeat...my enemy..!'_ he thought doggedly. _'No matter what, I have...to...'_ He made the attempt to crawl towards his opponent. "I will not give up, and I will **NEVER** beg..!" he gasped.

"Frieza...can't you see, it's hopeless..." Goku couldn't help but wince in sympathy, watching the Arcosian drag himself over the rough stones, hissing in pain, but inching forward, ever forward.

Another shock, announced by the faint buzzing sound, like a live wire, and the smell of ozone hit Goku's nose. Frieza screeched in agony, his whole body jackknifing, bending his spine backwards painfully. His eyes were bulging, the pupils dancing around erratically. Goku swallowed a sudden wave of nausea, watching as one eye suddenly bloomed scarlet from a broken blood vessel. His fists shook, his brows knit together in frustration, pain, and anger. _'Who would do this?'_ he thought,_ 'who the hell would torture their own child like this?'_

He was only answered by Frieza's tortured screams. Son Goku looked up at his friends, who he knew were also watching this, unable to turn away. Vegeta and Piccolo both looked expressionless and unmoved, but everyone else's face was a mix of shock and horror. He knew his own face must reflect the same. Eventually, the screaming died out. Everyone seemed to let out a collective breath they didn't realize they had been holding. The only sounds were Frieza's uneven, panting breaths.

"I...won't...beg... Never... I'll...n-never beg..!" Frieza gasped, his body still shuddering and twitching. The pure-hearted Saiyan from Earth stared down at his former enemy, now noticing the burns left by the last round of electrocution. Still, the fallen Arcosian managed to continue to crawl forward, summoning the will to move his unresponsive muscles, to attack his hated enemy. He mumbled again, "I will not beg...I will never beg again...I won't beg!" Finally reaching where Goku stood, he reached out, haltingly, and seized the cuff of his pants. His labored breathing belied his exhaustion, but his eyes still held a flicker of fight within them.

'_I'm amazed that he's still conscious,'_ thought the Saiyan, _'he's just repeating a mantra against the pain, and struggling to overcome it by pride alone. That's more than I could do, in his place...I don't think even Vegeta could hang on this long, through this kind of punishment!'_ He remembered how battered and exhausted Vegeta had been, leaving Earth after their first fateful battle. This, though, was a whole new level of determination. A sound, gravel shifting, caught his attention. Feeling that the danger was largely abated, the rest of the fighters, and Bulma, had edged closer to the two.

"Hahaha...all that talk, of becoming the eternal ruler of the universe, and look at you now, Frieza! Facedown in the dirt, at the feet of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta's harsh words cut through the air, sharp and gloating. Goku's face darkened as the prince approached Frieza's prone form. Upon catching the change of expression from the normally peaceful man, Vegeta decided not to go any closer. _'I can feel Kakarot's strength...hah, like I'd be stupid enough to pick a fight with him...but someday...maybe...'_ he grinned to hide his disappointment in not getting to take advantage of his former master's weakness. "Pathetic..." he sneered.

The Super Saiyan's eyes narrowed, his upper lip raising to show his teeth. "Pathetic? How can you be so callous, even after what he's done?" The two full-blooded Saiyans glared at each other for a few tense moments, before Vegeta broke eye contact, looking down at Frieza and snickering.

"Well, Kakarot? He's still alive, so what are you planning to do with him?" Frieza was still mumbling under his breath, with one hand wrapped around Goku's ankle, as though it was his only anchor to consciousness.

"I don't know yet," Goku replied, "but I'm not going to fight him, not like this. It isn't...it isn't right..." He felt the grip around his boot, the fingers intermittently twitching, but holding fast. Frieza stirred, groaning.

"Tch. As I said before, _pathetic_." the prince spat. "You can't even finish your own enemies off, what kind of warrior are you? I seem to remember you had the same mental block on Namek. If you won't, why not step aside, and let someone less squeamish finish the job?" A ghost of a smirk crossed his face.

The taller Saiyan was about to reply, when Piccolo interrupted, pointing at Frieza's struggling, hand still in contact with his opponent. "Hey Goku, it's almost been five minutes again. I don't think you should—"

"GYYYAAAAARGH!" Frieza screamed again, his five minutes of respite elapsed. Son Goku too, yelped before instinctively kicking out to rid himself of Frieza's electricity.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Piccolo finished, adding "idiot" under his breath.

"Geez, that hurt a lot!" Goku winced, his leg still tingling. Frieza was still in the grip of the shock, no longer screaming, but instead making a strange choking noise - he'd fallen unconscious, eyes rolled back to whites. Finally, the buzzing sound accompanying the electricity ceased, and thin wisps of smoke rose from the burned body, no longer white but a mass of purplish bruises, dark splotches of blood, and jagged, blackened burns.

"What?! He's still alive..." Goku said, incredulously. "He should be dead by now, shouldn't he? I mean, I know he's tough, but this isn't possible...it's like...I don't know..." He furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what kept the Arcosian alive through all of this punishment.

"Well, isn't he an alien?" Bulma piped up, walking closer to him. "Doesn't that make him super-strong or something?" She craned her neck to look at his crumpled form on the ground, careful not to go too close.

Goku shook his head. "No...that can't be it... It's _weird_, his ki's been acting really strangely since he got here, and after that Kold guy died, it felt like it changed again. Almost like...it felt almost like he died momentarily, but was revived somehow. Maybe that's—"

Another electrical shock interrupted their debate, as Frieza woke up long enough to scream and thrash around again, before his eyes rolled back. "Never...beg...never..." he deliriously affirmed, before he slipped back into unconsciousness again with a final whimper.

"Goku, just end it already." Piccolo's gruff voice sounded uncharacteristically tired. "The fight is over, Goku. As much as I hate to agree with Vegeta, all that remains now is to put Frieza out of his misery, since the bastard just won't die. You gave him a chance, tried to get him to back down, but the fact remains that we can't leave this as unfinished business. You're the only one of us here who can give him a quick death. End this."

Goku stared at Piccolo for a few moments, saying nothing. Then, "...Okay. You're right, Piccolo. I'll end it."

With a conflicted look on his face, Earth's hero prepared to deal the death blow to the Arcosian. _'Finally,'_ Son Goku decided, _'enough is enough, no-one should ever suffer this way.'_ He stood over the prone, thoroughly broken Frieza, and prepared to deliver a coup de gras. _'I'm so sorry that it's come down to this...'_

"Wait! Goku, no, stop!" Bulma suddenly cried. He halted, looking up questioningly.

"Damnit woman, if you can't stomach this, then just ignore it!" Vegeta hissed. "Kakarot needs to be the one to end this, and if you interrupt again, I'll—"

"Vegeta, let her speak." Yamcha intoned. He didn't like the threatening way the haughty Saiyan addressed her. Although the alien prince glared daggers at him, he growled, but otherwise shut up.

"Uh..." Bulma started, gathering her thoughts after the outburst, "...I'm not feeling pity for Frieza or anything, but...I saw Goku's face as he prepared to kill somebody defenseless, and I saw that, in his heart, he's not the kind of guy to do this, no matter what the circumstances." Goku's facial expression softened upon hearing this. "I don't want him to regret his actions, and killing Frieza wouldn't make him merciful, it would make him no better than Frieza in the end! So...just hear me out..."

"Hah! So this is where Kakarot gets his weakness from! It figures, living among such primitives with their ridiculous ideas...If you don't want to soil your oh-so-perfect image of Kakarot, I say again, let _me_ do the honors. I have _no _such moral qualms, and I'd be more than happy to do it." Vegeta leered at Bulma, who glared back at him, about to retort, before Goku cut in.

"You're still ruled by your viciousness, Vegeta. I don't value _your_ opinion over my friends', especially when you insult them and call them weak. You might have helped us on Namek, but I think it's because you were just looking out for yourself. Funny, how you quickly allied yourself with my friends, even if they're 'weak'."

Vegeta's jaw dropped, before his shocked expression gave way to an angry countenance again, a vein throbbing in his temple. "Why you-! How dare you speak to me that way, you third-class excuse for a —"

"Enough!" Bulma shouted, stepping between the two warriors. "Just be quiet and listen to my idea for a minute, okay? If you don't like it—" she pointed at Vegeta, "—then you can just _ignore_ it." She grinned, knowing she'd won, at least in the arena of words. Vegeta stomped away angrily, before sitting on a rock and fuming silently.

Again, Frieza cried out in pain as the electricity surged through him, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. Watching the three-way spat between the two Saiyans and the equally stubborn human, they'd almost forgotten about the reason they were arguing with each other.

Watching Frieza whimpering in horrific pain, Goku asked, "Bulma, how can we possibly save him? You look like you have a plan." The genius looked at the Arcosian, contorting on the ground in the throes of the shock as it passed.

"I have an idea. Not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a try, right?" Her friends all nodded in affirmation. "It's a long shot, but I might be able to disable whatever mechanism is causing the shocks. Looks like the interim is five minutes between shocks, then about a minute of electrocution before it resets the pattern." She stooped down, scrutinizing Frieza. "That gives us about five minutes to work." Rummaging in her pocket, she produced a capsule, clicked the plunger, and threw it a ways away to deploy. Once the familiar puff of smoke cleared, Bulma wasted no time in opening the box that had appeared - a full toolkit.

"Bulma, what exactly are you gonna do?" Krillin asked. He was nervous about her being so close to Frieza. Granted, he was unconscious, but a single swipe from his metal tail, and she could be done for.

"Well, it's obviously something mechanical that's the problem, so I'm gonna do what I do best - troubleshoot." she replied matter-of-factly. "Goku, I need you to hold him down, okay? Keep him as still as possible."

"Bulma, come on, this is really dangerous...you don't need to do this." Yamcha started, "how about you stand back, and tell one of us what to do? That way, if he wakes up, you won't—"

"Oh, come on, Yamcha! I'm sick and tired of always cowering behind a rock while you guys save the world! Besides, if he wakes up and kills me, you can just wish me back with the Dragonballs!" the blue-haired human said in a somewhat annoyed tone. Yamcha conceded another verbal defeat, crossing his arms and looking worried. Even though his girlfriend was cowardly when it came to Pilaf, the Red Ribbon Army, and every other enemy they'd faced, here she was, putting on a brave face for Goku. _'You haven't died before, Bulma. It's not as easy as you make it sound...' _he thought to himself. He watched as she told Goku what to do to restrain him.

Frieza was in no shape to protest as Bulma scrutinized the mechanisms on Frieza's body, pausing before wrenching open the plate over the right side of his chest. _'Okay...that was easier than I thought...'_ she thought.

Upon opening another internal panel, she was momentarily speechless at what she saw: just as Goku had sensed, Frieza was dying and being pulled back to life. A coil of metal, like a fortified cage, wrapped around a pulsing organ that had to be the Arcosian's heart. _'A Faraday cage...'_ she thought with recognition. It enclosed his heart, walling it off from the worst of the damage caused by the shocks. _'Looks like a pacemaker ensures that his heart, if stopped, resumes beating. But beyond that...'_ she shuddered. "The high voltage has already wreaked havoc on the rest of his body unchecked" she announced, "if the shocks continue, he'll eventually die of organ failure even if his heart is still functioning." Frozen for the moment, Bulma reflected, _'Knowing full well that death would be agonizingly slow due to traumatic organ failure and other indirect means...what kind of monster would do such a thing?' _ It was painful to comprehend how or why anyone would do this.

Krillin spoke up, "Hey...Bulma? The five minutes is almost up, so you'd better hurry, for everyone's sakes...we don't know what'll happen if he wakes up like this." The monk watched as Bulma's eyes refocused from her shocking discovery. "Okay..." she said, voice shaking somewhat. "Let's see here..." While the rest of her spectators watched with morbid curiosity, the genius used her intuitive skill with everything technical to reroute the current to cease the shocks, without interfering with the life support systems. Laying down a pair of needle-nose pliers, she breathed out. "Whew...okay, I think that oughtta do it. Good thing there was more wiring and metal than blood, or I might not've made it!" she laughed. _'Joking aside, the technology in his body is really advanced...it was more like working on one of my mechs than any kind of triage'_ she thought with relief. Some of the rest of the group laughed in response, sounding tense despite their attempt at levity.

"Now what?" asked Gohan. It was a good question, posited by the youngest person present, who was already starting to worry about what would happen when the tyrant woke up.

"Er...well..." Bulma brushed her bangs back from her forehead. "Now I guess we wait. See if I fixed anything, or made it worse." She shrugged. Vegeta mumbled something about Frieza ironically being killed by human incompetence. Everyone backed away in preparation for the cyborg Arcosian's return to consciousness. They stood back while Krillin counted down the last few moments of the five minutes. Nothing. Frieza lay still. "Hey, it worked! We did it!" Bulma cheered as she hugged Goku in relief.

He squeezed her arm, saying, "Thanks, Bulma. You saved me from making a huge mistake back there." He smiled at his oldest friend. If he ever doubted himself, which was rare, he never doubted her judgement.

A coughing sound coming from the ground brought Goku and the others' attention back to Frieza. His eyelids twitched, then slowly slid open. For a moment, he stared up at the blue sky, unmoving. _'Probably wondering why he's still alive'_, Goku thought. Then, he turned his head to the side, noticing Goku and Bulma standing over him, the other fighters close by, surrounding him as well. All at once, his pupils constricted, and he made a move to get up. As suddenly as he attempted the motion, pain sprang into being throughout his body, and he went down.

"Ghhhkk!" he clenched his jaw, suppressing a cry of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, betraying his discomfort. _'I should be dead,'_ he thought, _'so why am I still here?'_ The pain was enough to tell him that he was alive.

"Hey there, looks like you're back." Goku squatted down beside Frieza. "You're pretty beat up, though, so you probably shouldn't move around too much just yet." He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I...I-I'm going t-to kuh...kill y-you...agh..." Frieza strained, rolling onto his side with some effort.

"Kill me? Oh come on now, you can't even get up, and you're already back to that?" Goku sighed with frustration. "You know, we - my friend here, mostly - just saved your sorry life. Aren't you grateful?"

Frieza eyed the Super Saiyan blankly, then tried his best to laugh at his words. It came out as a harsh rasp, that devolving into a coughing fit, leaving Frieza wincing and holding his chest. "Grateful? No, I don't think so. What would I ever be grateful to _you_ for, monkey? You made a mistake, not killing me...well, I won't make the same error!" He pushed himself into a sprawl with his one good arm, then shakily attempted to stand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Goku cautioned. As if on cue, Frieza's body spasmed, and with a curse, he fell to the ground again with a metallic _CLUNK_. He lay there, twitching and muttering curses. "Told you." Goku said with a wry smile, one hand scratching the back of his head.

'_Damnit, I can't move.'_ Frieza thought with frustration. _'Why the hell did he say he "saved" me?'_ There was a box on the ground, within which he could make out what looked like tools. Then it clicked. _'The shocks...they stopped them, somehow...but...why?'_ He furrowed his brow, staring at the Super Saiyan, the blue-haired Earthling, and the other assorted fighters gathered around him. _'They saved me.'_ he repeated in his head, fear starting to creep into the back of his mind. Why else would they have preserved his life? Oh no... Frieza could feel his heartbeat quicken, as he realized their purpose in sparing him. _'No, no no, never again. I'd rather...I'd rather die than...'_ he swallowed, his mouth uncomfortably dry. They were all around him, blocking off his escape...no, wait, there! He saw a gap in the wall of bodies, and behind that, a cluttered landscape of rocks. He gulped again. He had to get away. The Super Saiyan was still staring at him expectantly.

"Hey...I know you're still unhappy about losing, but you can't lie here all day. Here, I'll help you up." The Saiyan started to extend a hand towards Frieza, who still seemed to be staring blankly at him, lost in thought. _'He seems really out of it...oh well, probably just hasn't lost like this before...'_ Goku thought, until Frieza reacted. In an instant, the confused, placid look of exhaustion was replaced by a wild, fearful grimace, as the Arcosian recoiled from his hand as though it were poised to kill him.

"Stay away f-from me!" he cried, scrambling backwards. He looked terrified, and Goku was perplexed.

"What? Why? Look, I already told you, we're not gonna—"

"You...I-I know what your game is, Saiyan!" Frieza screeched. "I refuse to let you...l-let you humiliate me!"

Now, everyone, save for Vegeta, looked confused. What the hell was he ranting about now? The cyborg continued, his voice halting, pausing to gasp in pain. "I...know...how you Saiyans are...what you do to your enemies...while they're still alive..." He clenched his shaking fist, digging furrows in the ground. "I'd kill myself before I'd become your slave." he spat, his words venomous, hateful. Goku's jaw dropped in sudden realization.

"No...Frieza, that's not why I spared you, I promise." the pure-hearted Saiyan reassured, but Frieza had managed to stand, and was backing away, breathing heavily with the effort.

"Get away from me, stay **away**!" the small Arcosian cried, his voice sounding more and more panicked. Seeing Goku take another slow step in his direction, he knew he couldn't stall any longer to gather energy. He bolted. After a few steps, pain returned with a vengeance, stabbing into his midsection and chest, pitching him onto the ground. He crawled, driven by adrenaline, away from Goku, trying desperately to get away. The others who fought him on Namek all individually reflected on how far the once-fearsome tyrant had fallen.

"Uh...Goku? He's escaping." Krillin stated, rather obviously. It wasn't so much an escape as a poor attempt to crawl, drag himself, and when he could, stagger away. They watched as he stumbled and fell again, before hauling himself up to lean on a rock, then hobbling away again. His ki was nearly nonexistent, and he was clearly afraid. With a sigh, Son Goku let go of his transformed state, feeling his black bangs fall to touch his forehead again.

"We'd better go after him, guys, he's gonna hurt himself worse out here if we leave him..." the Saiyan said as he started walking, in no particular hurry, in the direction Frieza's ki indicated the cyborg was. _'It's clear to me now that he's definitely not a threat to me...can't tell if he'd still be able to put up a fight against the others, but I somehow doubt it'_ he thought, rounding a rock to catch sight of Frieza again. At their approach, sounded by the crunch of gravel under their feet, Frieza turned to look at Goku, and hurriedly stumbled forward, hissing in pain.

"Hey, wait up!" Goku called, trying to sound non-threatening. "I dunno why you're still so scared of me, but I promise I'm not gonna hit you again...well, unless you try to hurt my friends again..." he added that last part under his breath. The bruised white form disappeared around another corner in the twisted maze of rock formations. "Oh come on..." he grumbled, trying to remind himself to be patient. Tenshinhan smiled wryly.

"Without his strength, he's quite the coward, isn't he?" he said. Chiaotzu laughed in agreement. They followed Goku, navigating the cracked and broken terrain.

"Yeah, all these enemies we fight, they're all the same at their core...just bullies who can't handle a bigger bully." Krillin added, looking pointedly at Vegeta, who seemed not to notice the jab.

They abruptly came to a dead end. Goku, in the lead, barely caught sight of a flash of metal in the sun, retreating into an overhang, deep in shadow. Even without that clue, Frieza's ki was easy to pinpoint.

* * *

'_Shit,'_ Frieza thought with increasing panic, _'I can't get away, I can't get out of here, what am I going to do..?'_ He stopped to rest, panting with effort, his whole body shaking. He had to keep moving again, before his legs gave out like they had the last time he'd paused. With a groan, he pushed himself off the crumbling rock supporting him, and forged ahead. A sound behind him. He turned, saw the Saiyan, hair now black, coming after him. _'No...I have...to escape..!'_ He had no ki left - he'd tried to summon the energy for a Death Beam, but found his body completely unresponsive, his reserves drained dry. It was a frightening new feeling for the alien. Frieza lurched forward, every fiber of his being screaming in protest, and saw with horror that he was trapped. The steep cliffs on either side of the natural cul-de-sac, he knew, were insurmountable in his present condition. He swivelled his head right and left, trying not to move the rest of his body - it hurt too much - and almost missed the shadowy alcove in his mental turmoil. _'There!'_ he thought, as he forced his body to move again, just a little further. What had looked at first like just another patch of darkness on the underside of a ledge was in fact, Frieza discovered, a narrow crevice, one that he could just barely squeeze into. Past the initial stopgap of the entrance, it widened slightly before ending in a small blind chamber. Still, if he remained quiet... He pressed his back against the cool stone of the far wall, and held his breath.

* * *

"Well, now what?" Bulma asked, wiping sweat from her neck with a handkerchief. "Are we going to wait until he comes out, or what? He's obviously terrified of you, Goku."

"Yeah...guess I can't really blame him..." Goku laughed with a guilty look on his face. "I guess I'll have to get him out, so we can all go home." He approached the crack in the ravine. "We know you're in there, Frieza. It's no use hiding, so come on out. Look, I promised I wouldn't —"

"Stay away, Saiyan!" came the shouted response. Clearly, the tyrant was not willing to give ground just yet.

"Grrr, you're too stubborn for your own good! Alright, if you won't come out, I'll just have to come in and get you out..." the spiky-haired Saiyan grumbled as he tried to step through the narrow entrance to the cave. _'I can see Frieza in there, but I just...can't...reach..!'_ he thought as he struggled to gain access. He'd managed to fit his head and one shoulder through the crack before he found that he couldn't move forward.

* * *

The Saiyan was relentless, Frieza thought. He'd thrown away his pride, run away, and now, stooped to the level of hiding in an attempt to get away, but **still**, the monkey and his friends had found him! As Goku strained to fit through the gap in the rock, still spouting lies about how he wouldn't hurt him, Frieza felt his pulse quicken.

"Come on, Frieza, come out. You're not my enemy anymore...can't you just come out and talk?" the Saiyan said. He did his best to sound reassuring, but the look of fear on the Arcosian's face said that he wasn't convinced. He looked as though he was trying to melt into the back wall of the tiny alcove.

"Stay away...get away from me, Saiyan... I mean it! Don't...D-don't come any closer..!" Frieza cried, his voice laced with obvious panic. _'I'm not...I'm not going to die here, like this, am I?'_ The thought sickened him. He was so frustrated, afraid, and in pain...he could feel undesirable emotions rising in him, acrid in the back of his throat...Oh, but he'd hold his ground before he ever sunk that low, he'd-

"Come _on_..!" the ape said in a vexingly disarming tone, and his fingers brushed Frieza's arm as the brute wriggled his way into the last sanctuary the Arcosian had left.

He might have made a tiny noise of fear, in the back of his throat, but it was how his eyes widened at that touch, how his whole body shrank back with terror, that should have warned Son Goku of what came next.

In the cramped space, Frieza felt the rock at his back and realized that there was nowhere left to run. His heart was pounding, and his mouth, once dry, now seemed to overflow with saliva. He felt a painful twinge at the back of his bottom jaw. _'I may die here...but... I'll at least die resisting! I refuse to beg for death ever again!'_

* * *

"Come on...just a little further..." Goku said through gritted teeth. He was trying to extract the frightened alien, ignoring Frieza's repeated and increasingly desperate-sounding threats to stay away. He'd just managed to muscle past a knob of rock, freeing his shoulder to finally reach Frieza. "Gotcha!" he proclaimed triumphantly, as he reached out to the Arcosian.

An animalistic cry sounded from inside the small cave, and a moment later, Goku fell back with a pained cry, Frieza clamped firmly onto his hand. The others watched in shock and concern as he stumbled back, waving his arm back and forth and trying to dislodge the tenacious attack. "Argh! Geez, you don't give up, do you?!" he said, sounding more annoyed than in pain. The small alien merely let out a muffled growl in response.

* * *

It was humiliating. Beyond embarrassing, beyond shameful, it was _humiliating_! Frieza thought as he dangled limply from the Saiyan's hand. In that moment, all rationality in him took flight, and he instinctively attacked, biting down on the meaty triangle of flesh between thumb and forefinger as the offensive hand reached out to him. Now, as he hung with his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched, he felt the tingle in his lower jaw, stronger now that he had found purchase and could taste the enemy's blood. He bit down harder, relishing the taste. _'I...will...not...submit!'_ he vehemently thought.

"Damnit, that hurts!" Goku said, "Well, guess we're even now, huh? Now that I know what it's like, can you let go? Please?" With his free hand, he reached up to scratch the back of his head, as the others gawked.

"Goku, are you sure you're okay?" Krillin asked with concern, "if you need help getting him off, just let us know, and we'll—"

"Nah, I'm okay, Krillin. He's just scared, is all." Goku made the effort to smile at Frieza, poking at his head with one finger. "Right? You're scared still, huh?" Cracking open his eyes, the Arcosian glared up at him, though there was a hint of fear still in his eyes. He seemed to bite down harder in response, making the Saiyan wince. _'Okay, looks like he won't let go on his own...Guess I gotta get him off myself...'_ How to do this, though?

The pure-hearted Saiyan had a flash of memory, looking at the growling, tensed alien clamped onto his hand...

"_Grandpa! Heeey! Look what I got!" the young boy with a tail grinned proudly, holding up his catch: two centipedes and a small rabbit. His furry brown tail wagged behind him with pride and happiness._

"_Good work, Goku! We'll have enough for supper in no time! You're a natural at this!" the old man smiled at his adoptive grandson, ruffling his unruly hair. The boy was strange, yet he held so much potential, the man was proud to call him his own. Hunting was proving no exception to the youth's natural talents._

_A sound alerted the old master, as he he pushed aside a tangle of bushes to see what edible game might be in hiding. A flash of dust-colored, leathery skin, and a small dinosaur was latched onto his wrist, hissing and writhing vigorously. "A-ouch!" he cried. "Aren't you a feisty one? Too small to eat, though..."_

"_Grandpa! Are you hurt? You want me to hit 'im in the head to make 'im let go?" the boy asked, concerned._

"_No, my boy, there's no use in killing it just because it's biting. It's just scared and defending itself, like any other creature." he said, lifting his arm to assess the creature. Goku blinked in surprise, before relaxing._

"_Now, Goku," Gohan said, sitting down on a stump, "let me show you something. When an animal bites out of fear, and you don't want to hurt it, here's how you make it let go..." he pushed his hand into the back of the dinosaur's mouth, wedging between its jaws until its grip loosened, and he was able to slide his hand out. The creature plopped to the ground, scurrying away under the undergrowth as soon as it touched the grass._

"_Wow! That was amazing, grandpa! Like magic! How'd you do that?" the boy's tail was wagging again. Grandpa Gohan smiled at his pupil, so full of wonder and admiration for the simplest things._

"_Goku, do you remember when we trained, and I taught you about the principles of balance, yin and yang?" he asked, raising his bushy eyebrows._

"_Yeah! 'For every action, there's an opposite reaction', like if I punch at you real hard, you always turn and redirect my punch softly without wasting any energy!" Goku answered cheerily._

"_That's right, Goku. When anything, be it animal or opponent, comes at you with strength and ferocity, you must counter with finesse and gentleness. That's the way to overcome almost any problem - find the opposite force!"_

* * *

'_Find the opposite force, and counter stubborn strength with patient gentleness...thanks, Grandpa.'_ Goku smiled at the fond memory. Even now, long after his death, his first and most cherished master was still helping teach him. Now, he knew exactly how to make Frieza relinquish his death-grip on his hand.

"Last chance to let go, Frieza, otherwise I'm going to have to force you to." he said, waiting for a response. When the small alien answered by clenching his jaw and growling again, Goku sighed, and put one hand under his chin, pushing his thumb into the gap between his jaws, trying to force them apart. At this, Frieza's eyes snapped open, and he started to struggle. _'Man, it feels like he's _chewing_ on my hand at this point!'_ Goku thought, _'I sure hope he's not doing any permanent damage here!'_ He was still stronger than the Saiyan, at least while he was in his base form and Frieza was in his fourth.

"Come...on...you..!" he struggled to pry Frieza's mouth open, but it was impossible with just one hand in his base form. Krillin and the others were on the verge of laughter at the strange sight: Goku fretting, cajoling, and shaking his trapped hand back and forth, and Frieza, stubbornly sinking his teeth into their friend with all his remaining ferocity. "You sure you don't want help, Goku?" Tenshinhan asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"Nah, I swear, I've got this under control... Hehehehe..." the warrior gave his friend a goofy grin. "Oookay Frieza, like it or not, you're lettin' go." He raised his power gradually, until he felt the golden aura of Super Saiyan slowly envelop him. Frieza's facial expression quickly morphed from stubborn defiance, to sheer terror again.

* * *

So far, he'd managed to hold on. Despite the initial humiliation, here was a chance to fight until the bitter end, in what small way he still could. Then, the Saiyan ape began to power up. _'No...n-not again...this power...'_ he could feel it, closer than he'd ever experienced the tumult of golden flame before. In a single instant, the transformation happened, and that horrid, invasive ki threatened to stifle him. He felt it travel into him, no, _through _him, from the roots of his teeth downward. He fought the urge to whimper, or worse, to let go and flee again. _'This is it...'_ Frieza thought, _'he's finally tired of playing with me, so he's going to finish it now...'_

The Saiyan's hand returned to his throat again, and he screwed his eyes shut, willing himself to be strong, to defy to the end. He felt the pressure on his jaw, firm yet gentle, and then he lost his grip, falling to the ground. The Saiyan stared down at him. Spitting derisively, shaken but still defiant, Frieza declared, "I...I will resist you, Saiyan, to the bitter end!" He hoped that his voice still sounded authoritative, intimidating. From the look on the monkey's face, his words were not having the intended effect. The infuriating ape was _smiling_ again!

Goku sighed, powered down, and made a show of sitting on the ground, looking as non-intimidating as possible in front of the metallic alien. "Frieza, I don't want to hurt you," he began. "Even after everything you've done, and all the pain and damage you've caused...I think you've more than paid for it. So, you've got two choices now", Goku said, "Either you go back to...wherever it is you come from, and promise not to hurt anyone ever again, or you can stay here a little while, considering how beat up you are." Frieza stared at him in silent shock.

"You think I'm stupid enough to believe that? That you would...would show me _mercy_?!" he spat. "As long as I'm alive, to my last breath, I will fight you, and I will seek to **kill** you!" Even with both of them sitting, the ape still forced him to look up to meet his eyes with defiance. He tried his best to look in control, despite his pain.

Sighing again, Goku reminded him, "you can't even stand up, much less resist a Super Saiyan, Frieza. You can threaten all you want, but you're not going to kill anyone. I'll make certain of that. I just want you to calm down, and stop fighting against me and my friends. We're willing to forgive you if you just stop attacking us."

Frieza was speechless at the complete reversal of personality from the Saiyan from Earth, and asked him, "Why? Why would you go out of your way to save me...the being who threatened your allies, and had vowed to kill you? It doesn't make any sense!" _'This has to be some kind of trick, to get me off my guard...'_ he thought.

Goku replied, "It's simple, Frieza. I don't like to see anyone, regardless of who they are, getting hurt. Not even someone like you. If you can't fight back, well, fighting's no fun." He shrugged.

"Th-that's impossible!" Frieza spluttered, "You're a Saiyan, and as such you are bloodthirsty by nature!"

Goku grinned. "I like fighting, but growing up on Earth, I've learned to value life more than death, so I don't kill anyone if I can help it. If I killed every strong opponent I came across, there'd be no-one left to challenge myself against, after all." He then repeated his question to Frieza. "So, what will you do now?"

Frieza hesitated, then considered his options. _'Father's ship is damaged, and even if it weren't, where the hell would I go, and how would I ever be able to explain escaping here?' _ Exhausted and surrounded by enemies, albeit the strangest-acting enemies he had ever faced, the cyborg Arcosian finally said, haltingly, "Alright. But I am not your prisoner, nor am I your property, monkey." Goku frowned at his choice of words, but offered a smile a split second later, and a hand to help him up. Frieza ignored both, grimacing as he slowly stood.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I guess you'll ask me to let him stay at my place, right?" Bulma questioned. "No way Chi-Chi'd let you keep him at your itty-bitty house!" the genius laughed.

"Well...yeah...I hadn't thought that far yet Bulma. Hehe, thanks for volunteering, I owe you one." Goku laughed. _'Chi-chi would kill me if I brought Frieza home with me and Gohan...'_ he cringed at the mental image.

"So, Kakarot, it's not enough that you disparage the Saiyan race with your idiotic actions and you keep company with these weak lowlifes, you've decided you want to spare this murderer as well?!" Vegeta berated. "You may as well spit on the graves of our forefathers, you low-class cretin!" Finished with his furious tirade, the Saiyan prince stormed off, blasting away from the others in a spray of dust and rubble as he took flight.

Everyone else expressed mixed feelings about their new "guest" until Goku reassured them that he too would be staying at Capsule Corp for a while, just to keep an eye on Frieza. "But it's just for a little while" he assured Bulma. "Just until...y'know, he leaves, or we can trust him, whatever comes first" he whispered to her. Frieza looked absolutely exhausted, Goku noted, and judging from his ki...

"Hey everyone, let's walk back, okay?" the Saiyan said casually, mindful of his former opponent's inability to fly at this point. The others looked at him questioningly, before he looked pointedly at Frieza, and they understood.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Goku." Piccolo glared at Frieza. "Especially if he tries to run or fight us again." Frieza returned the Namekian's cold gaze unflinchingly, but made no response.

* * *

'_Tch...it irritates me that the slug thinks I'd be more likely to run than fight. As soon as I'm recovered, I'll show these insects just who they're dealing with!'_ Frieza thought angrily. He kept his ire in check, however, wary of the Super Saiyan, who was still unnervingly close to him. Still unsteady on his feet, and in an increasing amount of pain, he hid his discomfort as the group of humans flanking him began to walk back to the edge of the crater. He didn't have to have the ability to sense energy to see that they were all tensed and ready to attack him if he tried anything or moved out of step with his impromptu shepherds. Now that most of the adrenaline of the fight was wearing off, Frieza began to feel more and more of the pain he had pushed to the back of his mind.

'_Shit,'_ he thought irritably, _'it hurts so much now that I've stopped fighting, this damnable ghost pain..!'_ He resisted the urge to grip his upper left arm, to try to massage some relief into what felt like, if his arm was still physically there, the sensation of having it painfully pinned behind his back, the wrist twisted around at an excruciating angle. The now-useless cybernetic prosthetic arm swung limply at his side, jangling with the sound of loose components. It was a pale replacement to his strong, dextrous limb, with none of the sensation of feeling a flesh-and-blood arm possessed. Now, it was even less than that, just dead weight flopping around, while his "real" arm - he kept telling himself that it was the more "real" of the two since he could _feel_ it - painfully stretched as though to grasp his opposite shoulder blade. If the pain was maddening, the inability to relieve it was infuriating. He growled in frustration, drawing a sideways look from Goku.

'_Man, he's in really bad shape there,'_ the Saiyan thought. _'His injuries must really be taxing him...but he probably won't admit it. Guess I'll have to work around his condition for now...'_

Upon reaching a cliff, Goku turned around, addressing Frieza, who lurched to a halt as the tall Saiyan turned to face him suddenly.

"Frieza, how about you wait here, while I find an easier way down? Um, I'm not sure you can make it..." he ventured carefully, trying to broach the subject as nicely as possible. The tyrant curled his lip back, baring his teeth in what Goku had learned was a sure sign of anger in the alien.

"...How...dare you." he snapped. "If you really must humiliate me, monkey, at least make it a plausible attack on me, not some inane accusation that I am too **weak** to surmount something as simple as **rough terrain**!" he was shouting now, his frayed nerves overriding his earlier attempts to try not to provoke his captor. This insult would not, _could not_ stand!

"Okay, okay, sorry, it's just—" Goku had both hands up in a gesture of coalescence, but Frieza cut him off.

"Just _what_, you stupid monkey?! You think that I'm no longer a threat?! That I'm now beneath your concern? If you underestimate me for one minute, you're going to—"

In the midst of angrily ordering the Saiyan to desist in patronizing him, Frieza's eye was suddenly caught by a shape at the bottom of the crater, near the ship. It was the flutter of movement that attracted his eye, a deep blue cape ruffled by the breeze. The world around him seemed to grind to a halt.

"No...Papa..." He could hear his own words, how strained his own voice sounded. Nothing else existed in that instant but the truth that he had pushed out of his mind until that moment. Although he was high above the crater, from his clifftop vantage point, he could see every minute detail of his father's still body. Every crack in the armor, every rip and burn mark on his royal cape, and...the pool of dark red blood that leaked from beneath where he lay. Frieza gulped audibly, his throat rebelling against the action. He could feel a strange light-headedness beginning to overtake him, and something else. He watched as an insect buzzed lazily around the corpse. It was a fat black fly, of the kind that existed in some form on every planet, universally recognizable in its function. Frieza's throat began to fill with bile, and he found himself cursing the fact that, of all the internal organs that had been destroyed, his stomach had survived to spite him in this moment. The fly circled twice, then came to rest on the pointed tip of one black horn. His stomach lurched, the feeling of nausea starting to overwhelm him.

He could barely hear voices around him now, muffled as though traveling to him through water. They might have been shouting at him, but he didn't care. The nauseous feeling was joined by a sense of anger, hatred for these inferior beings who **did** this to his father, and then despair joined the mix, as he saw himself with clarity: weak, broken, and being led away to who-knows-what fate...by a _Saiyan_. The very word repulsed him. Feelings of anger, pain, and despair consumed his mind, and he felt a sudden surge of power flowing through him, pulsing in his veins...then, abruptly, the power gave way to white-hot pain. It felt as though his body was wrenching itself apart at the seams! His head pounded, the pain behind his right eye excruciating. Fire exploded in his belly, racing up his spine in a wave of pain. His left arm was a mass of agony, feeling as though something was trying to simultaneously rip it off and explode out of his shoulder socket. Frieza dimly realized that he was screaming again, but he could barely even hear over the din in his own skull, the symphony of agony that played out in excruciating ripples of sensation. All at once, when he had resigned himself to death in this inescapable prison of pain that was his flesh, the unexpected surge of power abruptly left him.

His last coherent thought was a detached sense of confusion as the ground soundlessly rushed up to meet him.

* * *

Hello my loyal readers! Thank you for reading _Savior of Demons Chapter 3: Discomfiture_! By the way, I still want that TVTropes page, and it's easy enough to make one, so if you want more SoD goodness in the month-long wait between chapters, please, make me a page! **EDIT:** Thank you **Metroid Life**! You can check out the shiny new page here: /FanFic/SaviorOfDemons

Now then, on to the Q&A!

_Q: So, how does that make Kold stronger than Goku now, who's even stronger than Trunks O.o!?_

_(And all this happens in the "Future" Timeline, right? What the Divergence Point, then?)_

_A: I'll give you a hint: battles aren't always won through strength alone. Sometimes skill, and even luck, have a part to play._

_Q: Love this story, well written, good fights, your characterization of Kold and Frieza is just amazing and the non saiyan characters weren't entirely useless... well except for Yamcha like always lol. But I think you made Kold's second form way too strong. Not even half powered up and he dealt this much damage to a post Namek SSJ Goku? I mean if he had transformed first and attacked afterwards I would understand. The odds are against the z fighters. Wonder if Piccolo and Kami consider to fuse under these circumstances. Keep up the good work._

_A: Kold's not necessarily stronger, it's just that he's a superior fighter, as compared to Frieza. Goku only starts worrying when he looks as though he's about to transform, because he's already very fast, and more skilled tactically than he seemed._

_Q: I really like how deep you go into Frieza's mind and how well you are able to portray him in the mental state he is now, the fear he feels for Goku and the hallucinations and and nightmares he had before he went to Earth, hopefully we will see some flashbacks on that. however I understand that you wanted to make King Kold seem tough and strong and fierce but somehow this character of his bothers me. mostly because in the anime he really seems to care a lot for Frieza very openly, and you make him look like he only seems to go with him to Earth because Frieza has his blood and also for [his] family's pride. Goku was also played out very well in my opinion, a little bit too serious at first which made me doubt that he was real and not a hallucination but I assume that's why you you made him like that to also play with the readers mind, very clever. The other characters so far like Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, Tien and so on seem so far in character and their fight in the first chapter was pretty interesting._

_A: Wow, I think this is the longest review I've gotten yet. I go by the Japanese version of how characters behave, and in the original version of Frieza and Kold coming to Earth, the King was somewhat openly mocking Frieza, and generally showing little concern for him. We'll get more into their relationship later, though. Goku is surprisingly fun to write, even though I don't personally like him as a character, and the humans are interesting in their own way too. As for Arcosians and their biology, well, not everyone will agree with my theories, but I'll continue to stand by them as the most plausible explanations. _

_Q: Keep up the good work! I like where this story is going and I hope Kuriza makes an appearance!_

_A: Thank you for the encouragement! Unfortunately, Kuriza, as much as I love him to death, won't be making an appearance in this story. He didn't exist in this universe, sadly. In the future, I may write another story with him in it, though. I hope you'll continue to read SoD, despite the lack of cute Arcosian kids (so far)._

_Q: The way you show in detail the amount of trauma Frieza suffered has always been a detail very much lost in fanfiction. [T]he showing of Frieza's deep fears of failure and racial insecurities really does add a lot of depth to Frieza's character. And having Frieza unable to accept how everything he once knew or had is very much out of his hands and his pride and ego just can't accept it. [...] It seems now Kold got annoyed and a bit pissed how Frieza performed against the Z fighters and his failure to fight Goku. and it seems we are going to see Kold step in it does make me wonder just how powerful Kold going to be in your story considering in DBM Kold was around Android 16 strength of power. but for the sake of story would Kold in Savior of Demons be pretty close to Android 17 strength of power? _

_A: I agree that fanfiction doesn't do nearly enough to explore characters' thoughts after a battle, especially a crushing defeat like Frieza's. Kold does not tolerate failure, so of course he's going to step in to put a stop to his son's floundering. I can't tell you how strong he is, though. I don't like power levels, since math isn't my strong suit, so you'll never see me attach a definitive number to anyone's power. That being said, I'm also of the mind that your mental state, along with your physical wellness, affect your power output. Power levels are a good shorthand, but you'd be foolish to adhere to them as set-in-stone absolutes. I therefore plan to let the fans debate on how strong Kold actually is, since I'll never declare it._

_Q: I love this. It's very well written, and the characters are all portrayed very true to canon, which is important. Really, I'd put this on the level of Bringer of Death, quality wise. The characterization is there, the writing style is there, and it's interesting. I don't make the comparison lightly. I've read other fictions and disliked them, but so far yours has stayed very true to canon as far as the characters personalities and dialogue goes. It really feels like an actual episode of canon, which is what sets yours and BoD apart from other fanfictions I've read. I'm intrigued to see where this story goes. I've got my idea about where the twist will go, but I'll wait and see. Keep up the good work, especially when it comes to the awesomely detailed fighting scenes. Can't wait for the next chapter!_

_A: You're putting me on par with Bringer of Death? Those are some big shoes to fill, expectation-wise. However, I can almost assure you that you wouldn't be able to predict the *major* twist in this chapter! ÒῶÓ~✧ How'd you like how Frieza was defeated?_

_Q: I wish you luck on getting your TVtropes page, which is one of my own personal dreams XD. I do think that Goku wouldn't have much trouble with Frieza and Kold working together. He's so much stronger than both. After all, he's stronger than he was on Namek, and Frieza is weaker due to his mechanical parts. I'm also not really a fan of the idea that Kold is stronger than Goku in his higher forms, because I believe Frieza is not a normal Arcosian. of course, that's mostly personal opinion, so if it happens I can deal with it._

_A: Well, like I said, TVTropes pages are easy to create. Just search the site for the tutorial, and make me one! ⁀⌣⁀ As for Goku's strength in relation to Frieza and Kold, the simple answer is that Frieza and his father are _both_ abnormal, which I'll get into in a later chapter._

_Q: Great chapter - your writing has improved as well (from what was an already high start!) The characterization of Frieza is amazing and his interaction with Kold is very good (ha, Frieza's a daddy's boy!) I was at times a little confused by Goku: he seemed to tell Frieza that he'd give him no more chances, before retracting that and offering a last chance again at least twice (although I suppose that isn't out of character for Goku; it just came across as a little odd). With Kold transforming, it looks like things are about to get ugly. Although Goku hasn't yet deployed his full strength. Should be a great battle!_

_A: Ah, thank you, I can only hope that my writing keeps improving. I really love writing interactions between Frieza and other people, because he treats everyone in a very different manner. If you're confused by Goku's behavior, don't worry, you're in the same boat as Frieza. As long as Goku's stronger, he'll keep giving Frieza chances, because...that's the kind of guy he is. We'll see if that's wise or not. He also has another motivation, which you'll learn about next chapter._

_Q: I was a little surprised that Goku was able to hold his own against Frieza in his base form. I know that he improved, but I didn't think he improved that much. Also, I thought that Mecha Frieza actually had a higher power level than normal Frieza, or am I wrong?_

_A: Canon never made it clear-cut whether Mecha Frieza was stronger than he was on Namek: all we got on the matter were his own boasts, and he's a notoriously unreliable source for info on his own strength. Again, it all comes back to Frieza's mental state becoming a stumbling block - when he bites Goku's hand, without turning SSJ, Goku is unable to overpower Frieza in order to get him off._

_Q: Update soon./ Great Story, I love the details. Please continue writing! For the less literate readers Above translates as NED MOAR PAGEZ NOAW!_

_A: I WILL DARN IT! (╬ _ಠ_益_ಠ_) You can be patient for the month it takes me to write these chapters. I swear that I can't go any faster, it takes _that long_ for quality work outta me._

_Q: I just want to say that this story has already become one of my top, Despite there being only 2 chapters! no pressure though, I know this must be somewhat difficult being your first standalone story!_

_A: Oh yeah, the pressure to write well and have my thoughts perfectly conveyed is difficult...but the satisfaction I get, along with seeing how much people like my fic, makes it worth a little stress._

_Q: Uh oh, Goku is in trouble. If this third form King Kold is as strong as the one in BoD, then I don't know how the Z fighters are going to beat him._

_A: Well, obviously, that threat is no longer an issue now. Goku managed to neutralize him, helped in no small part by Kold's own hubris._

_Q: Very interesting, after the Fall Of Lord Frieza where Frieza become good, now there is Savior of Demons, it's opposite where Frieza stays bad and wins._

_A: Haha! Not quite, but that would be a fun story to write/read. I believe Mr. Arkham is working on that idea right now, in fact._

_Q: I love the story so far! Great job! [I] always thought the way [Frieza] and his father were brushed aside by Trunks like they were common houseflies was a bit unfair, and that's putting it mildly. This story already makes up for that and that's only after 2 chapters! I love the character development Frieza is going through. I do however have a vexing question. Although everyone seems to agree that Cold can access the same transformations as Frieza (myself included) it is never mentioned in the actual series. Now it is possible that Cold simply didn't recognize the threat that was Trunks and realized too late that he should've transformed or... he couldn't. The reason I ask your thoughts on this is because of Colds reaction to Frieza after he has just woken up in his mechanical body and DEMANDS (it is not a request) the course to be set to earth. King Cold says: change course! in a way that shows fear, (which would imply that Frieza is stronger and thus that Cold can't transform any further than the second form). Also Frieza says to him really father have some patience, which doesn't show the same respect/ fear for Cold as he has in this story. In that light the attitude of Cold towards Frieza in your story seems a little off. Yet if Cold CAN transform (which again, I am convinced of) the story is flawless if you ask me. I just want to hear your thoughts on why in the show Cold seems to be afraid of Frieza. Love your story! keep it up!_

_A: You're right that in canon, Kold grossly underestimated Trunks, which is why he didn't have time to transform. As for Frieza and Kold's relationship with each other, that's a bit more murky. Frieza gets away with "ordering" his father to do things because, again, he's the favorite child. However, when it comes down to it, there's no question that Kold is in charge, as shown when Frieza embarrasses him in this chapter._

_Q: Hmm...Goku doesn't seem to realize that when a transformation is occurring, all bystanders must sit back and wait until the transformation is finished. It's going to be highly amusing if he gets taken out before he can transform at all, though I suspect you don't intend for it to be that easy._

_A: You called it! When the Earth is in danger, Goku goes from Idiot Hero to pragmatic executioner in seconds._

_Q: Great stuff so far, I'm loving the frenzied, insane mental workings of the put-upon Frieza who's had his world ripped apart by the meddlesome Z fighters. I like how you've chosen a somewhat less obvious divergence point in a timeline that isn't so explored. Comparisons to _The Fall of Lord Frieza_ are understandable since not too many other stories like this have been written, but I get the feeling the redemption here will be much more tortuous (probably for all involved) and hopefully more in depth, as I felt Mr Arkham ended up rushing it after a promising start)._

_A: Yep, the divergence point(s) are going to be a lot more subtle/numerous than other fics out there. Redemption is not going to be an easy path for Frieza, of all people, to follow._

_Q: So...is Mecha-Frieza stronger or weaker than normal Frieza? I'm getting mixed signals on that one. Then again, the original series did that too...Only other slightly disconcerting thing was that Goku was fighting Frieza pretty handily in base. This being the same Goku who, less than a year ago, had his *** kicked in base by 50% Frieza. Anyway. Obligatory power-level nitpicks aside, I'm enjoying this as much as, if not more than, the first chapter. Confirmation that Frieza is seriously messed-up. So it's going to get darker and more graphic...? Well, as long as you handle it well. Which you have so far._

_A: He's mentally unbalanced, paranoid, and generally acting "seriously messed-up". How strong do __**you**__ think he is, in such a state? ~_^ Goku is much more mentally stable and rational, so he holds the clear advantage. The story will get darker as I delve deeper into more science fiction and philosophical undertones, so prepare to have your brain broken in the near future. Have a spot of brain bleach on hand for the cleanup, too._

_Q: I truly enjoyed this chapter. As an aspiring psychologist, I enjoy reading/writing fics that go in depth with character psychology and reasoning. Although, while going through QandA I could feel your growing ego (and love of emoticons) from here. I actually have no suggestions for this chapter, which I find odd. I would though have liked to have some comments from Tien and Yamcha, as I just now remembered they were there. But I suppose not everyone can be included in a chapter. So far though, I'm not sure whether or not Mirai Trunks will make an appearance here, due to the fact that I feel as though Cold will be killed with the power of friendship and that I remember you once voiced your... displeasure in the character's actions of slicing up a certain alien. In any case, great stuff so far, and I wish you the best._

_A: Hehe...can you tell that one of my favorite classes in college was Neuropsychology? I love learning about what makes people tick. I may seem to have an ego as big as Frieza's, but I'm actually very humble, or at least, I hope I am. If I start getting a big head, I'm sure you and everyone else will let me know. As for the emoticon abuse...what can I say, I like the fact that I can communicate nonverbally online with a few keystrokes. It prevents misinterpretations due to tone of voice/sarcasm that are otherwise lost. Tenshinhan and Yamcha were out of commission, but don't worry, I gave them a chance to shine...and Mirai Trunks did not show up. Surprise!_

_Q: Your characterization of Frieza is perfect. You and he really are one in the same._

_A: Ò ⌓ Ó‼ ..gasps.. You've figured me out! Now I must dispose of you so that no-one learns my secret identity._


	4. Chapter 4: Exordium

_Chapter 4: Exordium_

_Author:__ Rocket (a.k.a. Roketto/RyunoOhi); __Editors:_ _ npberryhill and Saucemonkey_

_I don't own DBZ or its associated franchises. That's Akira Toriyama's product & pride. I only tenuously own my own O.C.s created for this fandom, & my speculative theories on Arcosians & other things DBZ never delved into. If you would like to use either, feel free, as long as you give me credit & a link back! I'd love to see my ideas become accepted fanon. So with that, welcome back to the action!_

* * *

The boxy capsule plane trundled its way through the air with a mechanical buzz, en route to Capsule Corporation. Now that the battle was concluded, the defenders of planet Earth rested aboard the plane, most too exhausted to fly under their own power. In addition, they wanted to keep an eye on their newest charge: Frieza. Right now, though, the former terror of the universe lay unconscious on one of the plane's upholstered benches, for all intents and purposes dead to the world.

"Well, at least he's still breathing," Goku said. "But geez, he really gave us all a scare back there—strange as it is to say that!" he looked pointedly at the Arcosian's sleeping form across from him, covered in a blanket.

"Don't worry, Goku, I'm sure he's fine. He probably just freaked out and was overwhelmed," Bulma said with a sigh. "He saw his own father die in front of him; that can't be easy, even for someone as evil and cold-hearted as him." She shifted in the seat next to Goku.

"Bulma, you can't sense energy, so you didn't _feel_ it." Krillin said in a grave tone, turning in his seat across the aisle of the plane. "He wasn't just screaming his head off—that's all you saw, I'm pretty sure—he was powering up, without even realizing it maybe, and it was...it was..." he trailed off.

"—Enormous," Piccolo supplied from the seat behind him. Normally the stoic Namek wouldn't agree to traveling in a contraption he could easily fly faster than, but a combination of exhaustion and a desire to keep tabs on Frieza drove him to accompany Goku, though Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu had turned down Bulma's offer of a ride. "Goku, are you sure that it's wise to keep him around? He could easily harness that power again and kill us all. I realize that coming from me, someone who used to be just like him, this might be hard to hear. But some people just can't be saved. Are you willing to risk the safety of Gohan, of Chi-chi, just to give Frieza a chance?"

"Eh, he's not really as bad as you think..." Goku cryptically shrugged. He furrowed his brow momentarily in thought. "It's like...I dunno...it felt like something stopped him from going all the way. I'm not sure what it was. Maybe he's too injured, and the strain was too much, but either way I think I can handle things if he gets out of hand. Plus, I'm sure once he wakes up, we'll figure all this out." He furrowed his brow again, scrutinizing the unconscious cyborg as if that would expedite the answer.

"_If_ he wakes up." Krillin said. "Remember? He hit his head pretty hard when he collapsed." The monk recalled how, just as Goku had moved to do something to interrupt his soaring energy, the small Arcosian had abruptly stopped screaming, his energy had dipped to near nothing, and he had fallen bonelessly to the ground. _'His head smacked against a rock'_, Krillin thought, _'maybe if we're lucky he'll pull a Goku and come out docile.'_

"Yeah...I feel kinda bad that I didn't catch him or anything, I just didn't realize what was going on." Goku frowned towards his longtime friend, his eyes looking regretful.

"Well, don't go beating yourself up over it. You've done way more to save him than I ever would already. I think you can be forgiven for letting him fall a grand total of, what, five feet to the ground?" Krillin said, both jokingly and with a clear indication of his opinion on the matter. The spiky-haired man smiled at that, but his eyes still held some small reflection of guilt. Bulma giggled.

"When I first saw him, I had no idea he'd be so..." the genius held up one hand horizontally, and pushed it from her eye level towards the floor of the airplane cabin.

"What? Puny? Insignificant? Totally _not_ intimidating?" Krillin grinned, knowing how wrong those all were. "Let me tell you, Bulma, I couldn't have been more scared of him if he were ten feet tall. And come on...other small fighters _can_ be intimidating too!"

"Yeah, Krillin, you're proof enough of that!" the blue-haired woman began laughing hysterically, to Krillin's chagrin. Goku just looked on, amused, as his friends joked and bantered. Piccolo rolled his eyes silently.

"Hey, quiet back there!" Yamcha warned from the pilot's seat, "Not only am I trying to fly this ancient bird—"

"It's not that old, Yamcha! Besides, this was the only capsule I had that would fit all of us!" Bulma interrupted.

"—but I'm also doing it with a broken arm, because _**somebody**_ wanted to observe the genocidal alien—who, by the way, could wake up at any moment!" the former bandit fumed.

"Yamcha, you're starting to sound like Oolong, a big, cowardly worrywart!" Bulma said angrily. "Besides, when am I ever gonna get a chance to see Frieza up close like this again? He's the only alien I get to meet that actually looks alien; this could be a big thing!" she fumed. "...no offense, Goku." she added quickly. Yamcha gave an exaggerated, angry-sounding sigh from the cockpit, while Goku laughed at her remark.

"It's true, I guess. I didn't even know I was an alien myself, Bulma," the Saiyan said, "but you could always talk to Piccolo. I've heard he doesn't even eat!"

The Namek's ears suddenly twitched upon hearing his name mentioned. "No," came the scathingly simple response from Piccolo, as he caught Bulma with her mouth open in preparation to ask him some idiotically infuriating question. Her face fell, before she childishly stuck her tongue out at the green alien. He growled at her, then hid a self-satisfied smirk as she attempted to hide behind Goku's shoulder.

Gohan was sound asleep in the seat next to Piccolo, having slept through the entire exchange with nary a twitch. _'That kid sleeps like a rock'_, Piccolo thought. _'Even during his training, he was oblivious as soon as he fell asleep, despite my trying to train him to be alert.'_ He remembered all the times he ambushed the kid, waking him up with a weak ki blast, or dropping him into a lake, or even just flinging him into the air. Through it all, Gohan still hadn't learned to be wary of these assaults, much to the Namek's frustration. After a week of failing to impress this upon him, Piccolo had finally let him sleep in peace, focusing on taking out his frustration on the half-Saiyan boy when he was fully awake. His reflection was interrupted by that human female again.

"So Goku..." Bulma began, "where exactly _were_ you? We were all really worried, especially when Porunga said he couldn't transport you to Earth..." Her blue eyes met his, and the scientist thought she saw a flash of...something.

"Well...it's really a long story. Heheh..." he disarmingly scratched the back of his head, but when the plane fell into silence, he sighed. _'Guess I'd have to tell them, sooner or later. Might as well tell them the _whole_ story.'_ Everyone leaned in towards the spiky-haired Saiyan, eager to hear why he had been absent, only returning in the nick of time after they'd almost given up hope. Piccolo nudged Gohan awake, the boy groaning and stirring. Goku took a deep breath - Bulma thought that was uncharacteristic - before beginning his explanation.

"After I...defeated...Frieza, I knew I had to get off Planet Namek before it blew up," he said grimly. "So, I ended up back at Frieza's ship, since it was closer than mine. I don't know why I thought it would fly—I put a hole in it earlier, and I knew Vegeta wrecked it too—but I wasn't thinking, I was just...trying to survive." He clenched his fists. "Anyway, Frieza's ship was a total bust, I couldn't make it go no matter how many times I punched it. I'd almost given up, but then I saw these other spacepods nearby, so I figured I'd give those a shot. The first one I got into almost got me killed though, because it wouldn't launch without a code, then the darn thing locked me in and exploded."

Bulma's jaw nearly dropped, imagining the certain death such a defense mechanism would give to most ship thieves. It was likely the same type of problem she'd encountered when first messing around with Raditz' spacepod back before they'd gone to Namek — it too had exploded. Krillin, who'd been listening intently, decided to chime in next.

"Oh hey, that's right! Those Ginyu guys must have come in separate ships from Frieza, so I'll bet that's what you found! Maybe that Captain Ginyu guy rigged his pod to blow up if someone tried to steal it?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, that musta been it, 'cause the next pod I tried didn't have a code, it just sealed the door, flashed a map to my destination, and shot off, with me in it. I didn't even have to press any buttons!" the good-natured Saiyan chuckled. "Guess some of those Ginyu Force goons weren't smart enough to remember a pass-code or something...anyway, I'm glad, 'cause without that pod, I would have been done for."

"Man...you really lucked out, huh?" Bulma said, breathing a sigh of relief even now. "You're lucky that pod wasn't specifically designed to accept only the owner's biological signature, or you'd never have gotten out of there." Goku raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she'd just said. She waved him on with a "nevermind".

"Well, uh, anyway...after that, I just sat back and hoped the pod was fast enough to get away from Namek in time. After a while, I hadn't died yet, so I figured I was out of the woods. I was completely exhausted, plus the pod was real cramped, but lucky for me I was somehow able to still get in a really long nap. I also remember dreaming that I'd wake up somewhere with an enormous buffet of ramen. That dream could've gone on forever... Anyway, I just hoped I'd wake up somewhere with food." His friends all sweatdropped.

"Goku, has anyone told you that you've got a one-track mind?" Krillin groaned. "Somewhere with food, really?"

"Well, yeah," the Saiyan said, looking hurt. "After a fight, I'm always hungry! Anyway, when I woke up, I'd already landed on another planet. I think the pod musta done something to me, 'cause it smelled kinda funny when I was waking up, and it wasn't just, y'know, _me_."

"That makes sense," said Bulma, "it probably put you in suspended animation because you were hurt, or it was a long distance between Namek and wherever you went..." She caught Goku's blank expression. "...uh...that just means it made you sleep really, really deeply." Smiling, his eyes registered understanding.

"Yeah, okay, so then, like I said, I woke up, and I was already on this weird planet..." He remembered his first breath of fresh air on that alien world, focusing on the memory as he told his tale.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_Approximately one year ago..._

"Uuuugh..." Goku groaned as he he heard the capsule door open with a mechanical swish. _'How long...have I been sleeping..?'_ he thought groggily. A faint hissing was dissipating in the small space, and a weird, chemical smell, not unpleasant, but alien to him, was already in his nose. As he took another breath, he felt more awake, more alert. "Man, what _is_ that?" he said out loud, eying an inconspicuous nozzle in the corner of the pod. "Oh well, I'm alive, at least. Now, to get out of this thing..." He moved to stand, wincing as he felt the soreness invade his body. It wasn't just stiffness from immobility. He looked down at his ripped clothes—well, just his pants and boots, now—and the final battle on Namek came to him. Every burn and bruise on his body felt tender, and he was pretty sure his ribs were cracked, if not broken. His right hand was so swollen, he couldn't move it without suppressing the urge to cry out. _'Definitely broken...'_ he thought. Funny how he hadn't noticed it was busted until now. "Okay Goku, time to get up and _**move**_..!" he strained as he forced his feet under him. "Agh..."

Panting, he emerged from the pod, gripping the edge of the curved door for balance with his left hand. "Aww...man..." he huffed, "now I gotta...climb outta here..." He looked up at the rim of the perfectly round crater his pod had created on touchdown. "Here we go, Goku, one step...at a time..." he groaned as his legs protested, making his way up the crater. Thankfully, the soil on this planet wasn't given to shifting, so the climb out was easier than he had thought. Sweat dripping from his face with the effort, Goku shakily stood at the edge of the crater. He took a few halting steps before his knees buckled, and he fell, rolling onto his back. At the edge of consciousness, he felt some auras approaching him. _'Hope they're friendly...'_ he thought before blacking out.

* * *

The smell of something delicious pervaded his dreams, pulling him to consciousness. "Uuurgh..." he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. _ 'That smells good...'_ he thought dazedly. Another groan as he rolled over, noticing his surroundings. _'What a weird house.'_ Goku thought. The bed he was on—if it could be called that—was a spongy mat of some material he couldn't identify, though it looked vaguely organic. There were no blankets or pillows, but a thin, gauzy curtain surrounded the whole thing. Through the fabric, he could see a shadow approaching. Feeling its ki, he decided it seemed friendly. A moment later, he almost revised this thought when the being drew back the curtain, freezing eye-to-eye with him. The creature made no move, save blinking its enormous, heavily-lidded eyes. It was a shocking shade of magenta, with blueish-green patches scattered on its bulbous bald head. Thin whiskers framed its mouth, which was currently hanging open in an approximation of shock. "Um..." he began, "...Hi? My name's Son Goku. Are you the one who saved me?"

"Y-you're awake!" the alien suddenly exclaimed, causing Goku to flinch backwards in surprise. "We thought you were dead!" the pink creature said in a worried tone, clasping its hands—Goku noticed it had only three fingers.

"Ehehehe...well, I'm...not?" Goku said, currently puzzled by this strange creature's even stranger garb. It seemed to wear armor over a flowing white shirt and dark red pants, with a ridiculous ruff around its neck.

"Yes, I can see that, stranger. What are you called, and where do you hail from?" the alien asked.

"Oh! My name is Son Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from the planet Earth!" the spiky-haired man supplied cheerfully. "So, are you that power I felt right before I passed out? What's your name?"

"Ah, you are a warrior, then? You can sense our energy. Very rare for an off-worlder..." he looked thoughtful, but Goku was starting to become unnerved by the pink alien's large, staring eyes.

"Er...I don't think you told me your name yet..." the Saiyan said, under the extraterrestrial's penetrating gaze.

"Oh, my apologies Son-Goku," the alien said, using Goku's full name as though it were one word, "I am called Ringuin. To answer your other question, no, I am not the one who discovered you. I am merely a doctor."

"Haha, actually, you can just call me 'Goku' if you want. So you're a doctor, Ringuin?" he said, testing out the foreign name. "Then, who found me? I kinda want to thank them, 'cause without your help, and them findin' me, I'd probably be in bad shape right about now." Before the alien could reply, Goku's stomach interrupted.

Ringuin looked mildly amused, even as Goku awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "It seems as though you are more like a Yardrat than you look, Goku. I had prepared some food for when you awoke, not knowing how much your kind eats, but I have a feeling that you would rival us in appetite!"

"A Yar-what?" Goku asked, eyebrows furrowed in a confused look.

"A Yardrat," Ringuin corrected, "What we are. I am assuming that you are what is called a 'Saiyan', is that right?" He left Goku sitting on the edge of the bed, crossing the room to stir a pot of something that smelled inviting. Goku winced, but found that he was able to stand. Finding his balance, he made his way to a table.

"Yeah. Though there aren't many of us left." Goku replied, trying to identify the various foods that he could see cooking in the small room. The table and chair were made of what he guessed was wood, but those and the bed were the only primitive-looking things in the residence; the "kitchen" area was all shining metal and plastic.

"What a shame. Here, this should keep your belly from complaining." Ringuin piled dishes in front of the hungry Saiyan, one after another, until the table was completely hidden by the sheer amount of food.

"Wow! All of this is for me?" Goku asked incredulously, just to be sure he wasn't being rude. When Ringuin nodded in affirmation, he dug in with gusto, sampling every foreign delicacy and marvelling at the strange flavors. "Thish ith tho _good_!" he sighed, mouth full of some kind of glazed meat that melted in his mouth.

"Haha, well, I'm glad that you enjoy my cooking, Goku." Ringuin smiled at the ravenous alien currently devouring everything put in front of him. After he had sated his appetite, Goku again asked who found him.

"Well, you were first spotted by an astronomer who reported that your ship would land here. He then alerted the authorities, and the contact team moved out to intercept you after you landed. Of course, we don't get many visitors, so everyone in this village tagged along to see the alien." Ringuin chuckled at Goku's facial expression, hearing himself called an alien. "So," he concluded, "we all found you, so to speak."

"Wow, you guys must not know anything about Frieza or the Ginyu Force; I was real worried that because of my ship, you'd think I was a bad guy," Goku said, finishing off a scrap of noodle-like substance he'd missed.

"Frieza?" Ringuin made a confused face. "Never heard of him, or this 'Ginyu Force' either. As I said, we don't get many visitors from the outside worlds. If they are bad people, how is it that you were in one of their pods?"

"I, uh, kinda had to use it to get off a planet that blew up, 'cause my ship was too far away." Goku said sheepishly, putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Well that makes sense. Self-preservation drives us to survive in odd ways, after all." Ringuin remarked, satisfied with this answer. "Your ship is intact, by the way. You may use it to leave whenever you are well."

"Aw man, that's great!" Goku exclaimed, "I can go home after all that's happened! I'll bet Gohan, Chi-chi, and the others are worried about me..." he trailed off. _'I wonder if after all that's happened, it's finally over...first Raditz, then Vegeta and Nappa...even with Frieza dead, there might still be somebody else out there..."_ He couldn't help but wonder why Frieza would blow up Namek, and his own spaceship with it, with such confidence that he wouldn't get stuck out there. _'Yeah, he said he could survive in space, but he'd still be unable to get anywhere fast...'_

"Something troubling you, Goku?" Ringuin asked, concerned by the distant look in his new friend's eyes.

"Nah...well...it might be nothing..." the Saiyan mumbled quietly. "It's just that, I was on a planet called Namek, and this really evil guy named Frieza was causing all kinds of trouble, and hurting my friends...so I had to stop him." Ringuin looked mildly shocked, if shock could register in his already-huge eyes. "Anyway," Goku continued, "he was the one who blew up Namek, and he could survive in space, so I guess he wasn't worried, but... I'm just trying to figure out what he would have done afterwards, if that had worked. He wouldn't be able to _go_ anywhere, he'd just be stuck drifting in space. His ship was already broken by that point, too."

"Hmmm..." Ringuin hummed in thought. "Maybe this Frieza character had a way of signalling to someone to come retrieve him?" The pink alien had no idea of this being's capabilities, but anyone able to live through a planet's explosion might have other fantastic abilities.

"That would make sense..." Goku said with a serious tone of voice, "but between us we killed all his soldiers on Namek, so whoever picked him up would have to _want _to go get him...and he's, um, not a nice guy..." The pure-hearted Saiyan couldn't imagine any of Frieza's minions coming to save him, if they could just leave him.

"Has he any family?" Ringuin's question caught Goku completely off guard.

"Family?" the Saiyan asked incredulously. "I dunno, I can't even imagine someone like him...wait a minute...that's right!" Goku now looked worried. "When I fought him, he made a comment about how I was the first person to hurt him besides his parents...it was kinda creepy at the time, so I'd forgotten about it until now, but now it all makes sense!"

Ringuin nodded. "Well, bonds of blood have a way of uniting people, in spite of the darkness in their hearts. I'm positive that no matter how evil you say this 'Frieza' person was, whatever family he has would be obligated to seek him out if he was trapped in the void of space."

"Yeah, I guess..." Goku sighed, feeling tired again from eating, talking, and walking around. "Anyway, there's no way I can deal with it right now. I'll just figure something out when I'm back to normal." He groaned and shuffled back to the bed, as Ringuin stacked the dirty dishes in a metal alcove in the wall.

"That is a wise decision, Goku," the alien said, "You'll be able to better think on it when you are fully healed."

* * *

_The stars burned with a cold light, numerous pinpricks of icy brightness in the blackness. Goku tried to move, but found himself instead gently drifting, rolling over in slow motion to catch sight of a new perspective. Shards of jagged rock floated in a loose halo, slowly spinning in their own tiny circuits, just as he seemed to be doing. Something was weird about this, he decided. For a dream, this was way too vivid...and unlike most of his memorable dreams, there was no food in sight in this dreamscape. He caught sight of a splinter of wood spinning through the darkness, a round globe of foliage still somehow attached to it. Suddenly, he realized that he was looking at the shattered ruins of Planet Namek. A sudden sense of panic lanced through his mind, as he desperately tried to flail his arms and legs to swim through the airless void. His limbs felt wooden, as though he wasn't attached to them, and suddenly, he caught sight of a bloodstained, ghost-white arm in his peripheral vision, clawing at the empty space in front of him, over his right shoulder. _'Frieza!'_ he thought, trying in vain to power up, not questioning his instinct to fight back. The arm suddenly halted its motion, and as Goku clenched his fists, so did it. All at once, he realized that the bloodied arm was his own. He started to hyperventilate, looking down, taking in the ragged entrails hanging beneath his chest, the globules of frozen blood orbiting his body, and the pain..._

He awoke with a muffled yell, panting, his heart racing. Goku sat in the Yardrat bed for a few moments, shaking and reassuring himself that his arms and legs were all intact. _'That was some dream_' he thought, wishing the Yardrat bed had sheets or a blanket he could wipe his cold sweat off with. As it was, besides his shredded pants, he didn't have anything at all, and the bed itself, though spongy, didn't seem absorbent. _'Man...that was too weird, it's like I was _Frieza_, or at least seeing his perspective...'_ he thought with a shiver. _'What could have caused that dream?'_ He thought, _'Musta been some of that weird Yardrat food I ate...Geez, what a nightmare!'_ As disconcerting as the dream had been, Goku's thoughts were immediately dispelled when Ringuin entered the door, with another Yardrat in tow. This one looked wholly different, a dark shade of green where Ringuin was pink, more muscular, and much taller.

"Son Goku!" Ringuin greeted him, "Good to see you awake! Soba, this is the alien who landed in that pod."

Soba, as Goku guessed the new Yardrat's name was, looked down at Goku with a neutral sort of curiosity. After scanning him head-to-toe, the tall green alien offered a smile. "Son Goku, is it? You're the topic of much curiosity around the village. Ringuin has been having trouble keeping everyone from bothering you."

"Whoa, really?" Goku responded with a laugh. "Well, I guess I am kinda...different." Ringuin and Soba laughed heartily at this obvious observation.

"That you are, Goku. More importantly, I heard that you are, like me, a warrior." Soba said with a flat monotone, though the Saiyan noticed his large eyes widen in curiosity. He crossed his arms and smirked. "When you are fully rested, I should like to spar with you, to see what a warrior from elsewhere can do."

Ringuin interrupted tersely. Hands on hips, he chastised the taller Yardrat. "Now now Soba, you can't just monopolize Son Goku like that. Why, he may not even be interested in—"

"A spar! Oh yeah, I'd love to!" Goku's face lit up, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. All of his injuries seemed to have healed almost completely, he noted with satisfaction. Ringuin looked flabbergasted.

"My goodness...you Saiyans certainly are a hardy sort, aren't you?" the doctor said with some awe in his face.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Goku offered with a wide smile. "So, when can we spar? Can we go now?"

Soba looked as eager as Goku did, to the Saiyan's delight. "Yes, my new friend. Follow me." He exited the small living space, with Goku on his heels. Exiting, Goku suddenly looked down.

"Aw man, it's no good..." he said, annoyed. "My clothes are all gone; I can't spar with these rags..." Soba took in the strange man's appearance, before chuckling.

"Yes, I agree. You look like you need a new outfit for sure. Can't have you walking around in scraps, after all!" the dark green alien laughed. "Come on, this way. Let's make a stop at the tailor's before we spar."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Son Goku found himself—to his mild annoyance—dressed exactly the same as the Yardrats, except for his boots. Pulling at the frilly neck cuff, he asked again, "Is this really necessary, Soba?"

"Yes, Goku. You should learn to respect other peoples, even if you don't approve of all of their customs. When you are among foreigners, it is better to blend in than stick out." Soba stated. "Besides, the look suits you!"

Goku frowned, unsure if the alien, whose back was to him, was making fun of him. It was hard to tell, with the way they spoke. Besides the shock that Ringuin had expressed when he first woke up, he'd been hard-pressed to sense any other strong emotions in the Yardrats' words, though their faces were another story.

"We're at the sparring grounds! Well, what do you think, Goku?" Soba asked. For a moment, the Earth-raised Saiyan stood silently on the hill overlooking a vast plain. Then, he said,

"It's awesome, Soba! Whoa...all these people are warriors?!" He scanned the place, watching as some of the Yardrats performed kata in one square, while others sat in quiet meditation, floating above the ground. Still others were locked in sparring matches, and Goku could feel his excitement rising.

"Yes, they are all our best and brightest." Soba said, and Goku thought that there might have been a hint of pride in that statement. "We pride ourselves on being a race dedicated to peace, but we understand that in order to live in peace, we must keep ourselves sharp, should an enemy ever arrive on our world. So, we train."

Goku was about to ask about some of the fantastic techniques he was seeing, but a _whish_ of air beside him caught his attention.

"Ah, Ramein, how goes your training?" Soba asked the newcomer. The Yardrat who had appeared was slightly shorter than Soba, but no less intimidating, if only outwardly due to the scowl he wore on his whiskered face. Goku, however, could sense the mysterious power in this man.

"Ah, Soba..." the shorter Yardrat began in a gravelly voice, "so this is the notorious alien? He certainly is ugly." Goku's jaw dropped at the blunt remark, but Soba seemed to ignore it entirely.

"Yes, this is the alien—his name is Son Goku, and he is, like us, a warrior." Soba clapped Goku on the shoulder as he said this. "He expressed an interest in sparring with us, care to take him after I have a match?"

Suddenly, it seemed as though Ramein's already dour expression soured even more. "What?" he asked quietly. "Are you serious, Soba? A foreigner, sparring with _us_? Are you insane, or just woefully naive?" he growled.

"Uhhh..." Goku made a sound of discomfort, watching the tension rise between the two aliens. _'I have no idea what this is all about, but it looks like these guys have a history...'_ he thought. Soba was no longer smiling.

"Forgive Ramein's utter rudeness, Goku," the tall Yardrat said blandly, "he has some wild ideas regarding secret techniques and is a bit paranoid at the notion of you picking up something, as if—"

"You fool!" Ramein exclaimed, "Perhaps you would like to remain ignorant of the outside world, but know this: foreigners come only to conquer or take advantage of our abilities. History vindicates my caution!"

By now, Soba was in a noticeably angry state. "Damnit, Ramein, you cannot lump every off-worlder in with the corrupt! This Son Goku is not here for conquest or manipulation, we checked! The Readers said that he's absolutely harmless, despite his great power!"

"Huh?" Goku finally deigned to interrupt, "Excuse me, Soba, but...what's a 'Reader'?" The two Yardrats stopped cold, focusing on the Saiyan for the first time in their spat.

Soba sighed angrily. "I've already said too much, Son Goku. But...I owe the truth to you, at least." Ramein seemed about to open his mouth to protest, but Soba cut him off with a glare. "I will only tell you that information which relates to yourself, Goku," he began, looking at Ramein as if addressing that statement to him. "When you arrived, the truth is that we _were_ aware of the origins of that pod you arrived in. In fact, we have been attacked by them before. Thanks to our secret techniques, we were able to repel them. And then, you came. We thought it was strange that only one pod was sent, and when we found you, we knew that you were not one of them by your dress and condition. If there had been any doubt, it was quelled when our Readers—those who can scan your memories and probe your mind—told our leaders that you were possessed of nothing but good, peaceful intentions."

"So...Ringuin lied to me?" Goku scrunched up his face, remembering the shock on the doctor's face when he'd talked about stopping Frieza and his goons on Namek. _'He must not have been told by the higher-ups that I killed those guys, just that I wasn't an enemy'_ he thought. His shocked reaction made sense now.

Soba nodded, a frown on his face. "It is regrettable, but we decided not to reveal this to you. It was our hope that you would simply leave, having no knowledge of our breach of your privacy. It was not done out of malice, I swear to you." His tone sounded blank, but his face was honest-looking, Goku thought, though he was still put off that they'd done it at all.

"See now, Soba, the alien will grow to resent us now." Ramein muttered. "All thanks to your big mouth, offering to spar with him, risking showing him our techniques..." the man huffed, his whiskers fluttering with the breath.

"I'm not mad," Goku replied. Ramein looked startled. "I'm just kinda sad that you thought you couldn't trust me. I've never done anything to hurt innocent people, and I just wanna go home, really. I didn't mean to crash-land here, it just happened. So...I'm sorry I caused so much trouble..." He waited for their response.

A few seconds passed, before Soba let out a chuckle. "What? What's so funny, Soba?!" Ramein said mildly, in contrast to the angry expression he wore.

"Ah, Ramein, it appears that we have found a truly rare person in this Son Goku. He is both proud and humble all at once, forgiving yet willing to fight against evils that he cannot forgive. Wouldn't you say that he is trustworthy now?"

The shorter Yardrat hesitated. "...Fine." he snapped. "It is as you say, and now that I've seen it myself, I suppose that it would take more mental fortitude than this man possesses to trick our Readers. He is not a spy."

Goku laughed nervously, unaware that Ramein had slighted him with that last remark. He wasn't sure what "mental fortitude" meant, but he guessed it was a good thing he didn't have any. "So...can we spar now?"

Soba offered a smile. "Yes, now that our top tactics commander is convinced that you're nothing of the sort of monster he conjures most outsiders to be, I don't see why not. Any objections, Ramein?"

Ramein shot him a withering look, but shook his head no. Under his breath, he whispered to Soba, "Just don't teach the alien anything, Soba."

* * *

After a few hours of sparring with Soba, as well as some of the other Yardrats, Goku felt exhausted, yet somehow giddy. It was a whirlwind of amazing techniques—it had been all he could do to keep up. One opponent seemed to melt the moment Goku punched him, leaving the Saiyan's fist embedded in his chest. When he realized he couldn't pull free, he'd had to surrender as a rain of blows completely overwhelmed him, left to defend with only one arm. Another sparring partner seemed to become invisible at will, frustrating Goku momentarily until he'd just closed his eyes and sensed his position. It was stimulating to fight against so many people with such different techniques than what he was used to...but one technique stood out, above all others.

Goku watched Soba and Ramein sparring, while taking a breather from his own matches. The two, he learned, were equal in rank, being roughly equivalent to captains in the Yardrat's main fighting force. Despite this, their fighting style was almost completely different, except for one move. Where Soba focused on overwhelming strength and control of his arms and legs, Ramein, smaller and less muscled, used flowing strikes and subterfuge to trap Soba's limbs, even as the taller Yardrat tried to box him in. It was a pitched fight in Soba's favor, until Ramein suddenly leapt back, raised two of his three fingers to his forehead, and just...disappeared. Seeing this, Soba mirrored the gesture, vanishing as well. Goku suddenly sensed them before he saw them, high above the sparring ring. They hadn't used speed to get there...no, it was like they blinked out of existence, and reappeared at some other point. _'What the heck _**is**_ that technique?!'_ Goku thought with awe. He wanted to ask Soba as soon as he was done with his match. Goku watched the rest of the fight with intense focus, especially when they made that signal with their hands and zipped away like magic. He just couldn't figure it out. Finally, the two broke apart, panting and sweating, their clothes ripped and dusty. Soba brought one leg behind him, balancing on the tip of his toes, and swept his crossed arms to the ground. Ramein relaxed, head down, and returned the odd bow. The match was over. The two walked back to the edge of the ring, boots tapping on the tiled ground.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Goku said with undisguised excitement. "I can't believe all the techniques you guys know! That one where you disappear—" he put his fingers to his head, aping their gesture—"is the coolest thing I've ever seen! Can you show me how that one is done, Soba?"

Ramein's eyes went wide. Soba glanced sideways at his fellow alien, before turning to the Saiyan. "You are very observant, Goku, but, this technique is something we hesitate to teach to anyone outside our own ranks." Goku put on a pouting expression, hands on hips.

"Aww, come oooon! You already know I'm not a bad guy, what's the problem? I just think...I just think it would be really great to learn something useful from you, y'know?" His face became less childish as he continued his argument. "I've had masters my whole life who've taught me everything I know. They've helped me defeat all the bad guys who come my way, so I can protect my family and friends. With every technique I learn, it's like..." He paused, searching for the words. "...like everything I learn makes everything I care about a little safer, 'cause I'm better able to protect it." The two Yardrats listened, their faces inscrutable.

"Heh," Ramein snorted. "Your idealism is too much; no wonder the Readers thought you were weird. That's a noble goal you have, I'll give you that, but the question isn't a matter of trust, it's a matter of _ability_."

Soba added, "Ramein is right, Son Goku. Some of our techniques are simply not suited to outsiders. Even if you wanted to learn, and we were willing to teach, you probably would not be able to grasp the essence of it."

Goku was undeterred. "But I want to try!" he said, "I won't know if I don't try, right? Please, at least give me the chance!" He clapped his hands together, bowing his head in a way he hoped would be seen as respectful.

He heard Soba sigh. Looking up, he saw his new friend scratching the side of his bulbous head. "You make a _very_ convincing argument, Goku. Alright, I will tea—"

"Hold on!" Ramein cut him off, "You're just going to teach him, like that? The alien has no _training_, Soba, no idea of the basics like quantum resonance, spirit melding, and—"

"Well, I was going to just try to teach him the one technique without the rest of that busy work, since that's all he asked for, but if you'd rather instruct him in your usual anfractuous way, be my guest. He may give up, rather than be subjected to all of your extraneous instruction." Soba crossed his arms.

Ramein looked livid to the point of boiling over, despite the monotone in which Soba had spoken. _'Really, these guys are so weird, the way they speak without emotion, but show it all over their faces'_ Goku mused.

"You...you have no respect for traditions, Soba! You'd take the shortest path to power, even at the cost of a whole background of wisdom! This is why I'll never understand you..!" Ramein growled without anger.

Soba replied, "Nor I you, my compatriot. Really, if the technique is well-studied, then there is no harm in not learning everything there is to know about it, is there? It becomes innate, and any new applications are discovered as the user grows naturally. There is no need to complicate things." He waved a hand dismissively.

"Fine then, you flippant fool, we'll settle this, and decide who will bestow the technique." Ramein glared at Soba, then fixed his huge eyes on Goku. The Saiyan sweated a bit under that goggle-eyed, yet serious look. _'Man, they're really taking this whole thing real seriously...this technique must really be somethin' else...'_

Soba grinned. "Deal. We shall duel to decide. Is that amenable to you?" Ramein nodded. He stalked away, head held high, as Soba turned back to Goku. "Well, this shall be interesting."

"What'll be interesting?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Ramein and I will have a duel tomorrow to decide who gets to train you. This is what you wanted, is it not?"

"Uh, I guess...I kinda hope you'll win though, that Ramein guy's a little..." Goku trailed off awkwardly.

"Fanatical?" Soba responded with what could have been a laugh, though his tone was flat as usual. "Oh, don't worry, Goku, he may seem very rough, especially to you, but he is one of the most honorable men I know." At his reassurance, Goku felt a little better, though he still hoped that Soba, and not Ramein, would win the duel. They walked back to Ringuin's home, where Goku gratefully collapsed onto the comfortable, spongy bed.

* * *

_Panic. Pain. Those were the only things he knew, at that moment in time. He felt numb and cold, and realized he was shivering uncontrollably. A hard metal floor lay beneath him, and Goku heard a soft whooshing sound. He realized that he could _breathe_, feeling his burning lungs struggle to take in the welcome oxygen. He gasped, lying facedown on the cold floor. _'What's happening..? Is this a dream again?'_ Goku thought through the haze in his brain. He couldn't move, but he knew, he felt, that he was once again Frieza, somehow. There was nothing to do but lie helplessly on the floor, in a puddle of frozen, congealed blood, waiting to see what would happen next. Goku willed himself to stay in the dream, not wanting his fear to jolt him awake like last time. _'If this isn't just a dream...'_ he thought through the very real sensation of pain, _'then I need to figure out what it really is.'_ A muffled sound marked the approach of booted feet. An airlock whirred open, and Goku heard gasps. _'Guess I...Frieza...whoever...doesn't look so good...'_ the Saiyan thought. They crowded around him, and he felt himself lifted carefully onto a stretcher, hearing a pained scream and feeling a stab of pain in his gut. He realized that he was making that sound. It was so strange, he felt like he was in the Arcosian's place, feeling, seeing, experiencing everything, but he wasn't in control, only an observer._

_"I don't believe it." he heard one of the soldiers in the familiar armor say, "It really __**is**__ Lord Frieza. What do you think happened to him?" There was an obvious tone of fear in the man's voice._

_"No clue," another soldier remarked, "but we'd better not discuss it too much if you wanna live. I've got a feeling that whatever did this, King Kold doesn't want word of it to leak out. That's why there's a forced blackout, no comms on at all and all the Scouters scrambled. They're even disabling the security cam systems."_

'King Kold?'_ Goku thought, _'I wonder who that is...probably whoever's in charge here...'_ He didn't have to wait very long before his suspicions were confirmed. The men stiffened visibly, one almost dropping the side of the stretcher he was supporting in his fear. Goku held his breath as a figure came into his limited field of vision, leaning down to assess him. He could have gasped, if he had the power to. An older version of Frieza gazed down impassively at him, the same scarlet eyes standing out in a pale lavender face framed by curved horns._

_"Frieza..." the huge Arcosian spoke, his voice rumbling through the room. "What __**have**__ you done to yourself?"_

_Goku heard the choked response coming from his dry throat. "A...Sai...yan... A...S-super...Saiyan..." He—or rather, Frieza—struggled to move, but a lance of pain throughout his lower extremities halted him immediately._

_The Frieza lookalike—Kold, Goku guessed, paused, a hint of shock reflecting in his eyes, though he might have been reacting to Frieza's current state. "Nevermind, son. You must be confused...obviously, we need to heal you before figuring out what did this to you..." He turned to leave, seemingly impassive in regards to Frieza's state._

'Son? That's Frieza's _father_?!'_ Goku realized with shock. He tried to take in the giant's full appearance, but he couldn't move to do so. However, he realized that he could feel this person's presence. That was unnerving. Frieza couldn't sense energy at all. Goku hadn't been able to feel any of the soldiers standing around him, just this monster. _'That's gotta mean that he's strong enough that Frieza can feel him without trying to sense him...'_ the Saiyan hero thought grimly. _'So, he's gotta be stronger...'

_He was being moved. He tried to keep awake, staring at the overhead fluorescent lights as they passed, and trying to make out the terse, nervous chatter of the soldiers and doctors on either side of his stretcher. His head felt fuzzy, and everything seemed to blur in and out of focus. Finally, he heard another mechanical door opening, and the stretcher was set down. Despite the soldiers obviously trying not to jar him, Frieza screamed in pain, teeth grit. Hesitantly, one of the doctors approached. He was bird-like, with dark green skin, wearing a long white smock._

_"Lord Frieza..." the bird-alien started nervously. Frieza turned his head towards his voice. "...we will have to move you into the healing tank now. Please...try to bear with the pain." The doctor clasped his clawed hands together, then swiftly backed away as two uniformed soldiers grabbed Frieza under the arms, and pulled him up. The agonized screech he emitted was nothing short of terrifying, as everyone in the room flinched back reflexively. White-hot pain exploded in Goku's vision, blinding him, as the muffled voices - shouting, he thought - faded away, along with the excruciating pain._

He woke with a start again, drenched in a cold sweat. "Haah... Haah... Man...what is _happening_ to me..?" he said in a shaky voice. He could swear that his throat still felt raw from screaming. He put a hand to his forehead, mentally retracing the strange vision before it faded away. _'Looks like Ringuin was right,'_ Goku thought, _'Frieza's family __**did**__ come looking for him...and that guy...'_ he blinked, calling to mind that part of the dream. If he was right, then this Kold guy was even stronger than Frieza. That would be a problem. He hadn't been able to reliably transform back into a Super Saiyan since Namek. In training with Ramein, the power would sometimes flicker around him, but then go out as he struggled to hold onto it. _'Maybe it was a one-time deal...'_ he thought morosely. Still, if Frieza was alive, and Kold was even stronger, there was no doubt in his mind that Earth would be in trouble. His friends were in danger.

With that dark thought in mind, Goku made his way to the kitchen. Ringuin wasn't there, but he figured maybe there was food he could make for himself. Sighing, he pressed a few buttons on the chrome kitchen wall, his stomach already rumbling. One panel slid open with a cheerful 'ding!' after he pressed a large red button, revealing a tray of what looked like the Yardrat version of...muffins. "Haha, jackpot!" Goku smiled, pushing his more serious thoughts to the side, ready to enjoy the food he'd discovered.

* * *

After polishing off the entire tray of Yardrat "muffins" (which, he thought, was an accurate description of their texture and flavor), Goku sauntered out into the village, trying to remember how to get to the training grounds. He figured Ringuin wouldn't mind if he went to train with Soba and the rest. _'That's right!'_ he thought suddenly. _'Today's the day Soba and that Ramein guy are supposed to duel to work out who gets to teach me that technique!'_ Goku took off into the sky, not wanting to waste time traversing the twisted streets of the town. _'Man, I hope I'm not too late to watch the duel..!'_ he thought, flying towards the highest powers he could sense.

He arrived at the training grounds, barely touching the ground before he bounded off in search of Soba. "Hey, does anyone know where Soba is?" he yelled to a group of Yardrats standing around. Wordlessly, they pointed up. He followed their lead, and looked above them. Two tiny specks flitted across the entire sky, colliding with each other, bouncing away, then circling and repeating the action with a loud reverberation. _'Soba!'_ Goku thought, _'He's up there fighting already!'_ Tuning into the fight, he trained his senses on the two warriors. Ramein felt severely weakened, but Soba's energy wasn't at its peak, either. It was almost even.

Suddenly, with a burst of power, the speck that Goku felt was Ramein surged forward, glowing bright blue. Soba attempted to move out of the way, using that technique Goku so wanted to learn, but as he reappeared, Ramein too vanished. For a few tense moments, Goku, and seemingly, Soba, could not locate the other Yardrat. Then, in the blink of an eye, the shorter alien blurred into sight behind Soba, now a brilliant turquoise as his aura set his features on fire with its intensity. Soba turned, hand raised, ready to use the technique to flee, but Ramein shot forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him in close. "Wha—? Hey, no fair!" Goku exclaimed as he watched Ramein purposely keep Soba's hand immobilized while he punched him hard in the face. "Did you see that?" he asked the Yardrat beside him, "There's no way that's a legal move!" The light green alien blinked his bulging eyes at the Saiyan, before shrugging.

"It's up to the Arbiter," he said, "if he didn't see it, it won't be counted. This is an honor duel, anyway, so it must be up to a third party to decide who wins and on what grounds." The Yardrat pointed to a raised platform directly opposite where they were standing. Goku could make out another Yardrat poised behind a podium, watching the fight intensely, sometimes squinting his large eyes before scribbling something on a tablet. "Hey wait..." he murmured to himself, "Ramein...he did that on purpose in the judge's blind spot! He couldn't see him grab Soba!" _'What a cheater!'_ he thought angrily, _'if he's smart enough to fool the judge, he should be fighting fairly, not resorting to underhanded tricks!'_ Goku clenched his fists at his sides, his attention back on the duel.

Soba was being pushed back. Now that the two warriors weren't so high in the sky, Goku saw how bloody his friend's face was from the vicious blows Ramein had dealt him. He was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly as he glared at his opponent. Ramein wasn't untouched either, Goku noted. The smaller Yardrat was similarly exhausted, and seemed to be favoring his right leg. Still, they both looked determined to win, no matter what. After a few quiet moments, punctuated only by their heavy breathing, they each simultaneously raised their fingers to their foreheads, and disappeared. A sound like a thunderclap rang throughout the training area, and a sonic boom threatened to knock the spectators off their feet. Then, Goku felt the distinct sensation of one ki dropping dangerously low. In the next moment, Soba's body crashed to the ground, shattering the tiles beneath him. Ramein touched down with about as much grace next, managing to land on his feet but almost immediately pitching forward onto the ring to cough up blood. The Arbiter finished writing, and moved to leave his podium.

"Soba? Soba!" Goku called out to his friend, who was lying on his back, his armor cracked and broken. He moved to enter the ring, but the other Yardrats held him back.

"Son Goku, you mustn't interfere. The Arbiter needs to assess them to make his final decision." the same pale green Yardrat as before hissed to him under his breath. Goku stopped struggling against the man's grip, but didn't relax. In the ring, Soba's ki was rising back to normal, as he coughed, then groaned in pain. The Arbiter entered the ring, stepping around the cracked and broken tiles and craters caused by the battle. He walked a slow circle around the two, then approached Soba. "Are you capable of standing, Soba?" he asked.

"Kkhack..." Soba turned his head to the side, ridding his mouth of a clot of blood. "...No, Arbiter...I...don't think so..." He shuddered for a moment, making the attempt, but collapsed on the ground in pain. "No, I cannot." he stated. The Arbiter nodded, then moved on to assess Ramein.

"Are you capable of standing, Ramein?" the Arbiter again asked, with the same neutral tone Goku had come to expect of the Yardrats. Ramein was on his hands and knees, retching blood onto the white tiles, but he made the attempt to stand. Shaking, he moved from one knee to an upright position, wobbling slightly, his face pale.

"Y-yes Arbiter, I c-can stand..." the gruff Yardrat responded, though he sounded ready to collapse or faint.

"Very well, then," the Arbiter spoke. "Ramein wins the duel, and will train the outsider Son Goku to use Shunkan Idou, as per the preordained agreement and rules of this honorable match." Goku was too stunned by the judge's decision to reflect that he now knew what the mysterious technique was called.

"Hold on a minute!" he yelled, marching up to Ramein. "I saw what you did, you shouldn't have wo—"

"Goku!" A choked voice called out. "I can...explain..." Soba rasped, rolling onto his side. The spiky-haired Saiyan moved to his side, concerned for his friend's condition. Goku looked down at Soba for a moment, about to open his mouth to speak before Soba cut him off.

"I know exactly what you're going to say to the Arbiter, Goku, and please understand when I tell you that I don't think you should challenge the Arbiter's decision." Goku looked confused for a moment, as if attempting to understand Soba's reasoning.

"But… Why?" Goku asked, looking over Soba's shoulder to the Arbiter, who was preparing to leave. "I saw what Ramein did to you, are you going to just let that go?"

"Yes." Soba stated firmly, looking directly into Goku's eyes. "This loss…while I technically would have been the victor had the Arbiter seen Ramein's actions, I am still unworthy of being your teacher because of it."

Goku shook his head in denial. "He cheated in order to win, why would he be more worthy of teaching me than you would?"

"Because," Soba spoke more evenly now, "he is the greatest tactician that exists on this planet. Though I am stronger, he has proven that his wisdom is indeed the superior might. I have always been rash and impatient, rushing ahead to learn powerful techniques for the sake of forging ahead, but Ramein...he has patience. That patience, I see now, is what you deserve to be taught, not my pride and hastiness. Please, Son Goku, do not hate Ramein for his actions towards me. We were rivals before you ever appeared, and our rivalry will continue long after you are gone."

"But..." Goku said, biting his lip, "it's not fair! It doesn't matter who won if Ramein cheated!"

"Goku, in a true fight, there is no concept of fairness. The very idea of a fair fight does not exist outside of training among friendly comrades, for the sake of self-betterment. You must learn to be pragmatic, or your all-encompassing honor will be the death of you." Soba smiled, before wincing in pain again.

'_He's right...'_ Goku thought bitterly. _'I tried to fight Frieza fairly, and he turned on me. If I hadn't been able to overpower him by being a Super Saiyan...I wouldn't have won. I won't always have the luxury of fighting fair.'_

A shuffling step behind him caught the Earth-raised Saiyan's attention. Ramein. "What do **you **want?" Goku asked tersely, crouching beside Soba. To his surprise, the battered Yardrat sat down next to them with a _THUMP_, letting out a groan as he did so.

"If it is quite alright with you, foreigner, I'd like to congratulate my friend on a good fight, and check to make sure that he is not drowning in his own blood." Ramein's monotone made the statement impossible to gauge, but Soba chuckled weakly next to Goku. _'Guess he's really worried about Soba after all...'_ Goku thought.

"Well, Soba, I guess that I will be stuck with this ugly alien for a while. Not that you couldn't have handled training him, but if a foreigner carries one of our most esteemed techniques off of our planet, I'd rather that he doesn't learn it in a slipshod fashion that would dishonor us all." Ramein said, as Soba grumbled in response. Goku could swear that Soba rolled his eyes at Ramein. He was starting to see how these two had a strong camaraderie with each other, despite their initial hostility. Ramein's mention of honor sealed it. Goku smiled.

"So...Ramein..." he ventured, "I heard that Arbiter guy call that cool technique the 'shinkan undou'...when can we start on it?" Ramein's facial expression returned to its default—a haughty scowl.

"It's 'Shunkan Idou', you ignorant alien," he said sourly. "And you shall have to wait until I'm healed before I can teach you. In the meantime, just focus on getting the name right, if you can handle that."

Goku frowned in disbelief. _'Geez, get a load of this guy's attitude. All I did was say it wrong, and he's already on my case! Oh well, guess I'll have to work extra-hard at this to please him.'_ He figured that Ramein would be a tough master. Muten Roshi had been similarly strict, while Kami and Mr. Popo were much more kind to him...and King Kai was so laid-back, it was a wonder he'd learned anything at all, Goku reflected. It had as much to do with his own drive as his masters' personalities. _'With this threat on the way to Earth, I can't afford to be lax in learning the __**Shunkan Idou**__ technique!'_ he thought vehemently, making sure to mentally say the name right.

* * *

Within the next few days, both Ramein and Soba had recovered from their wounds, and with both Goku and Ramein in top form again, the two could begin to train together to learn the mysterious new technique. Before any application, though, Ramein, as Soba predicted, was determined to teach Goku what he called "the fundamentals". The Saiyan initially groaned at the seemingly boring sessions of meditation, reflection, and doing what Ramein called "resonating", but he took to the training with determination.

"Awww man, again?" Goku sighed for the third time that day.

"Yes, Goku, _again_, and this time, you have to focus!" Ramein replied in his normal monotone, slightly muffled by the wall of rock separating them. After spending nearly a full month meditating and doing other basic training, the time had come for Goku to try to transmit from one location to another. But with Ramein, training was never simple and straightforward. He had brought his Saiyan pupil out into the Yardrat wilderness, found a sizable cave, and told Goku to go inside. When Goku complied, Ramein had sent a blast at the ceiling, collapsing the entrance. Telepathically, he'd quickly communicated that Goku would have to make his escape without resorting to blasting his way out. That had been several hours ago.

"Now, once more Son Goku, _focus_." the Yardrat commanded, raising his power level until his aura was visible.

"Grr...I'm...trying!" Goku grit his teeth, trying to single out his teacher's energy. Even here in the wilderness, his ki sense was so strong that he could easily discern the other Yardrats back in the village. _'It's no good!'_ he thought, _'I just can't block everyone else out!'_ When he tried to transmit, it felt like he was being pulled in all directions at once. The one time he had managed to enter the interdimensional space, he'd exited a millisecond later a foot away, and promptly thrown up from the jarring sensation of disorientation. This time though, he was determined that he **would** use the technique to travel across space and time to his target.

'_Okay Goku, focus, just like Ramein said...'_ he thought as he breathed in deeply. He concentrated on Soba's aura inside his mind, how it felt, how it resonated with his, what color it was in his mind's eye, everything about its qualities. _'There!'_ he briefly thought, as he brought two fingers to his forehead to focus his mental link.

_SHFFFT!_

Goku opened his eyes, not remembering that he'd squeezed them shut before the jump. Ramein was directly in front of him, wearing an almost-pleased smirk on his normally staunch face.

"Well done, off-worlder. I do believe that I owe Soba his wager after all. To think that you actually did it..."

"Wha..?" Goku started, "You guys bet on me?! That's kinda mean... You really thought I couldn't do it?"

"Does it matter now, Goku? You're past the first hurdle, thanks to my tried-and-true method of training." His smirk widened. "If Soba had been training you, I doubt you'd have ever gotten this far—and certainly not so quickly." Goku didn't know what to say to that, though he suspected that Ramein was trying to save face.

"So...you said it gets easier from here...what next?" he scratched his neck as he asked. He inwardly hoped that whatever was next, it wasn't more meditation. He'd felt antsy and worried about how long the training would take, as his thoughts drifted from Earth and his friends, to Frieza, wherever he was, no doubt recovering.

"Hmph, just learned the hardest technique Yardrat has to offer, and the upstart is already asking 'what next'..." Ramein intoned flatly. "Well, I suppose you should try for distance, now." Without another word, he brought his fingers to his wrinkled forehead, and vanished. Goku blinked in confusion, before the Yardrat's voice carried into his mind. _((Goku, I am on the other side of the planet. Let's see you locate me, and remember, you must _focus_.))_

The psychic link severed, the Earth-raised Saiyan took another deep breath, calmed his mind, and concentrated. He felt Soba's deep green aura, back at the training grounds. Ringuin's sunny yellow ki, small as it was, back at his home. The rainbow of colors belonging to other Yardrats Goku had come to know, across the planet.

Then, a brilliant turquoise aura, all the way on the opposite side of the planet. _'That's him!'_ Goku thought.

_SHFFFT!_

The ground fell away, and Goku felt himself half pulled, half shoved through space. Focusing on Ramein's aura, he struggled to hang on to that tenuous link. If he let go of it now, he could end up in a random location on the planet's surface, or worse, somewhere deep underground. Maybe even in the planet's core. _'I dunno if I could withstand that...gah! I've gotta stop thinking about that, and concentrate on Ramein!'_ he cursed inwardly. Ignoring the whirlwind of colors that somehow populated the interdimensional space, he peered ahead mentally, at that solitary turquoise flare in the distance, coming closer, and closer, and closer...

_SHFFFT!_

Gasping, Goku stumbled out of his temporal journey, almost tripping a few steps before grabbing Ramein's shoulder. "Hah...hah...tag...you're it..." the Saiyan laughed, sounding winded.

Ramein quirked a fleshy eyebrow at the foreign phrase. "Tag? I suppose that means you're pleased with yourself, eh? Heh, I can see it in your eyes, you're growing much more confident!"

Goku breathlessly explained the concept of 'tag' to his alien mentor, at which the man smirked. "A game, huh? Well then, as you Earthlings say, 'catch me if you can'!" He disappeared with a _whoosh_ of air. Goku grinned.

The next few days were spent racing around the planet, as Goku grew increasingly more confident in his abilities. Nights brought more disturbing snatches of Frieza's perspective, but morning promised more training, more learning, and so Son Goku took the nocturnal visions in stride. One day, however, he asked Ringuin about it.

* * *

"Nightmares?" Ringuin emotionlessly asked. "You're seeing this Frieza person's perspective?"

"Yeah," Goku affirmed, "It's like...I'm in his body or something, but I'm not _him_ or anything. I'm watching what's goin' on, but I can't do anything at all. Last night, I think he was in a healing tank, 'cause all I saw were bubbles through this round window, just like when I was in one o' those tanks on his ship." He frowned. "I can feel what he feels, too. Like...what he feels, what he thinks, is sorta layered on top of my own thoughts..."

Ringuin looked troubled. "I think I know what is causing this, Son Goku," he nodded, "When the Readers probed your mind, there may have been a transfer of psychic power to you. It has been known to happen with those who are already psychically gifted, or, as I think your case may be, those who have done extensive mental training with supernatural entities." He rubbed his whiskers in a thoughtful gesture.

'_So he knows about my training with Kami and King Kai...'_ Goku mused, _'Guess that'd explain all those new powers I discovered around when I was on Namek...'_ If that was the case, then this was no different. He'd have to tell Ramein about it, and ask him what to do about the nightmares, since Ringuin could offer no easy cure.

"You're seeing your enemy's perspective?" Ramein asked incredulously, judging from the expression on his face.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me figure out a way to make them stop, y'know, since you tell me to meditate all the time..." Goku shrugged.

"Why would you want to rid yourself of a tactical advantage?" the Yardrat stated plainly.

"Huh? Tactical...advantage?" Goku's confused tone and face made Ramein curl his lip in disgust.

"You dolt, you have a golden opportunity here!" the blue-green alien chastised. "Have you been listening to anything I have taught you? _'Know your enemy'_! Ring a bell?!"

Goku looked skyward, frowning in thought. "Well...yeah. You said that if I know how my opponent thinks, I can make him 'beat himself'...but I don't get what that's got to do with my dreams..."

Ramein's hand made an audible sound as it contacted his mottled forehead. "If you can hear this Frieza person's thoughts, you don't _have_ to analyze him; he will be like an open book to you."

"But...I'm not a real good reader..." Goku pushed two fingers together awkwardly. Ramein gave him a withering look. "Well, that's what Chi-chi says, anyway..." he laughed, his master's huge eyes burning through him.

Ramein sighed in frustration. "Alright, from here on out, we will be doing a different kind of training...it's time you realized the true hidden power of the Shunkan Idou." He crossed his arms, staring at Goku.

"The...true hidden power..?" Goku repeated, looking dumbstruck. _'Wow, Ramein's gotten really serious...well, even more serious than usual...I wonder what the hidden power of Shunkan Idou is?'_

As it turned out, to Goku's surprise, there was no flashy super-version of Shunkan Idou, nor was there any other variation on it. According to Ramein, combining other tactics with the move made it more effective. Specifically, using it to terrify and confuse an opponent, thus sowing the seeds of victory in advance.

* * *

"No way!" Goku said flatly. "I can't do this, Ramein. It's just not something I can do."

The blue-green alien's whiskers quivered with barely stifled anger, his huge eyes narrowed dangerously. "You do wish to beat this monster, do you not? From what you've told me of this 'Frieza', he is not only as ruthless as you _should_ be, but he is currently vulnerable."

Goku's eyebrows drew downwards as he frowned, "I still don't think it's right. Even if it's Frieza, doing something like that is just...just wrong!" He balled his fists. _'There's just no way I could ever...could ever _do_ something like that, to _anyone_, even to him!'_

"You're going to throw away your advantage, and possibly sign your family's death warrant, just to abide by your _honor code_?" Ramein responded coldly. "I refuse to train you any further, unless you discard your ridiculously rigid idealism!" He threw his hands up in an expression of disgust.

_'This is bad,'_ Goku thought, _'I'm working on turning Super Saiyan, but if I can't do it reliably...man, I wish there were another way..!'_ He clenched his teeth, looking down at his trembling fists. "...Alright," he ground out, "I'll do it your way, at least until I can transform at will. But if there's anything, anything at all, that I can do other than this, _**please**_, Ramein, give me another option!"

Ramein remained impassive, only nodding triumphantly in response. "There is no other, and certainly no better way than this method. You will learn, in time, off-worlder, that kindness in battle is a privilege only afforded to those with superior might."

"I aim to have more power than Frieza, Ramein. With or without your help, I _must_ stop him." Goku said in a determined tone of voice.

"Well then, Son Goku, let us begin." Ramein said, just as determined.

* * *

The first order of business, Ramein explained, was to retrieve Goku's old gi. "If you appear dressed like this, then the illusion will not be complete. He may suspect that something is up." He wrinkled his nose, holding the ragged orange uniform they'd retrieved from the tailor's shop at arm's length.

As grateful as he was to be free of the frilly neck ruff, Goku felt that his old uniform was more than a little ripe. _'Geez, Ramein won't even let me wash it...guess I should be grateful that he's helping me at all, but I still dunno if I can do this...'_ he thought with slight worry.

After donning his old clothing, he listened as Ramein instructed him on what he needed to do for this initial "attack". He said, "Remember, Son Goku, for this mission, you will remain unseen, and you will not interact with anyone or anything. All you have to do is let Frieza, and _only_ Frieza, briefly catch sight of you, and then you will return to my location." The Yardrat scrutinized his pupil one last time, then nodded, "Alright, time to go."

With a grim look of determination, Goku returned the nod. Bringing two fingers to his brow, he focused, reaching out with his senses to a distinct, familiar ki out in space. It was getting easier to sense auras further and further away, thanks to Ramein's training. _'Okay...just like I practiced...'_ There it was. Frieza. The space warped around him, giving way to the whorl of colors he'd come to associate with Shunkan Idou.

After the initial disorientation, Goku felt his surroundings solidify. He heard a mechanical hum in the background, plus a liquid sound directly in front of him. Focusing his eyes, he almost stumbled backwards at what he saw. _'Gah..! It's Frieza!'_ He didn't think that the Shunkan Idou would bring him this close - he was very nearly on top of the glass, behind which Frieza floated in the healing liquid, suspended by tubes and other structures. _'Okay...well, at least he isn't awake...'_ Still, it wasn't just his proximity to the tyrant that had startled Goku.

"Oh wow..." Goku whispered to himself, staring at Frieza's sleeping form. The last time he had seen him, Frieza's face was twisted in shock and horror, as Goku deflected the weak attack he had cowardly attempted in one final fit of rage. Now, his face was twisted in another way. A curved wound snaked around his left temple, but the right side of his head and face held Goku's attention. A gaping hole marked where his eye had once been, and above that, a few meager scraps of flesh drifted in the healing liquid, peeling away from the bare bone of his skull. Goku noticed that the shiny purple keratin on top of his head was fractured and broken as well, looking almost completely destroyed. _'Man...it's amazing how he survived this much damage...'_ Goku thought, his eyes traveling down from the ruined face. His chest was deeply scarred, but nothing compared to his lower body. Stifling a sudden feeling of disgust, Goku took in the cauterized skin, a perfectly straight line beneath his ribcage, where the Tsuibi Kienzan had cleaved through him. Underneath this, there was a sort of mesh bag, billowing in the currents of the chamber. He could make out pale intestines twisting inside the protective structure. He took a deep gulp, suddenly feeling sick. _'What the hell is keeping him alive, even after all this..?'_ Looking at him now, Son Goku couldn't help but feel a shred of pity for this creature, despite all the evil he'd done on Namek. _'Maybe he's not a threat anymore. Maybe Ramein's wrong, and I don't have to try to scare him away. I can't see how he'll ever be...whole...again, much less fight...'_ A sigh escaped the Saiyan's lips.

As if he had heard that slight sound, Frieza stirred in his healing chamber. Goku froze. Slowly, agonizingly, the single ruby eye opened, and fixed on him. For a few tense moments, neither reacted. Then, as if he suddenly recognized the situation, Frieza began to struggle, his fear apparent. Bubbles leaked from around the oxygen mask covering his mouth, as he strained against the sling holding his body upright in the tank. An alarm went off somewhere, and the incessant beeping drew Goku out of his shocked stupor. Remembering what Ramein had told him, he used his speed to relocate to another part of the room, out of Frieza's line of sight. Then, he focused on the bright beacon of turquoise in his mind's eye, and made his escape just as a rabble of medics and techs burst in.

* * *

After returning to Yardrat, the Saiyan hero relayed what he had witnessed to Ramein, and voiced his concerns. "I'm pretty sure he can't come after my friends or family like that, Ramein. You shoulda seen him, he looked awful..." The churning in his stomach wouldn't abate, and Goku couldn't get the grisly sight out of his mind.

"Awful or not, Son Goku, what you don't seem to understand is that even if Frieza cannot pursue you, he is likely to be connected to those who _can_. Besides that, I suspect that even with the extent of his bodily damage, he may still be a threat, since from what you described, it seemed as though they were trying to save him." Ramein was pacing back and forth in Ringuin's house, while Goku sat at the table, absently poking at some food.

Goku sighed. "I don't think there was much left to save. You didn't see him. Besides that, when he saw me through the glass, he started thrashing around, and I couldn't tell if he wanted to get out to try to attack me...or if he was just trying to get away. I think he's plenty scared without my help."

Ramein wheeled on him. "You transmitted there only once. Once can be chalked up to a bad dream, or a stress-induced flashback. What you must become to him is a permanent source of fear. Sentient beings can rationalize away isolated instances, but they cannot ignore, cannot deny regular occurrences!" That was the end of that. Goku would return, or Ramein would refuse him all further training. Once the rough-mannered Yardrat made up his mind, it was impossible to argue, Goku had found. Besides, stubbornness wouldn't get him any further, it would just delay any progress he could make. That was unacceptable, given the stakes.

The next day, Goku tied the belt of his gi, pulling and snapping off a few loose threads, before inhaling deeply, psyching himself for the jump. He felt outwards from the planet, through space, until he sensed a cluster of ki gathered in one spot. That was the ship. Tightening his focus, he made out the two largest powers - the biggest, he knew he'd have to avoid, though right now, it was at the opposite end of the ship. Good. He headed for the other, second-highest power, making sure that no other auras were in close proximity to Frieza.

_SHFFFT!_

The room he came out in was dimly lit, in an eerie red glow. Frieza was not in the healing chamber in the corner. Goku turned around, spying his broken form on what looked like an operating table. Quietly, the Saiyan walked closer, hardly daring to breathe. As he got closer, he saw that a sheet covered the bottom half of the table, though it betrayed no shapes beneath it that would suggest the tangled mass of innards in the mesh sack. Goku's nose was assaulted with the pungent odor of antiseptic as he inched closer. He hated hospitals, not just because of all the needles, but because of the smell. _'This is ten times worse than any hospital...'_ he grimaced in thought. He was now next to the table, looking down at the unconscious alien, his head and chest swathed in bandages. He realized with a twinge of surprise that there were thick straps wrapped around Frieza, securing him to the table. Wondering what they were for, his ears picked up the sound of the door opening, just as his ki sense registered the auras. _'Crap! I wasn't paying attention!'_ he thought with mild panic. _'If they see me, I'll be done for and the plan'll be shot!'_ With an adrenaline-boosted burst of speed, he ducked behind a large piece of equipment, just as a gaggle of robed aliens approached Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, are you awake?" asked a dark green, birdlike creature with a shock of orange hair - _'or are they feathers?'_ Goku thought - on his head.

"He shouldn't be, after all the sedatives we gave him. It took more than the recommended dosage for someone twice his size, just to put him down! Just to be sure though..." The alien who had spoke, a tall, wiry humanoid, poked at Frieza's head. It flopped to the side, with no sign that the former tyrant was aware of the movement. Seeing this, the rest of what Goku assumed were doctors visibly relaxed, as their ki mirrored their reaction. _'They're all so tense around him, even when he's out cold...'_ the hidden Saiyan mused. _'I should get going, but...'_ Curiosity compelled him to stay, as long as nobody found him out. The doctors continued to speak, in low whispers, as though afraid of waking their volatile patient, using big words Goku didn't get. From what he could understand, they were all worried about Frieza's probability of recovery. They were surprised that he was still alive after Namek, and even now, he continued to cling to life, when by all accounts, his injuries should have killed him. However, pure will alone couldn't keep him alive forever, so Kold had called in his best minds.

Goku listened to the conversation for a while longer, watching the doctors poke and prod at Frieza. Some of them seemed stressed more than the others, lamenting that they couldn't undo all of the nerve damage, or make a mechanically sound attachment. Others, Goku noticed, were coldly professional, but thinly masked an obvious dislike for the Arcosian on the table. They sneered at his prone form, looking almost happy that he'd got what was coming to him. One even expressed that sentiment, before being hurriedly shushed by his comrades. All of them, Goku realized, were scared. It was an underlying terror that, should they fail, they would pay the price. _'If they weren't pressured or terrorized into doing this,'_ Goku reflected, _'there's no way they'd help Frieza. They'd be more than happy to just let him die!'_ He wasn't sure why this thought infuriated him, but it nagged at him. Maybe it was because Frieza was so helpless, or couldn't hear what they said about him. Then again, he probably knew how much he was hated. The whole situation was just so distasteful. How could he be feeling sorry for Frieza? Still, Ramein's words echoed in his head. _'Kindness in battle is a privilege only afforded to those with superior might.'_ He couldn't let his empathy skew his perceptions, not until he was stronger.

After the doctors had left the room, Goku again approached Frieza. His head was still awkwardly slumped to one side, from the doctor checking to see if he was asleep. Without thinking, the pure-hearted Saiyan straightened Frieza's position to be more comfortable. Ramein had told him not to touch anyone or anything, but he figured it wouldn't do any harm - after all, Frieza was dead asleep and none the wiser. The Arcosian's skin was cool to the touch, and Goku gingerly traced the scar on the left side of his head. After seeing him like this, he was second-guessing his ability to kill him, if it came down to it. He looked so harmless, sleeping like this. Still... He shook his head, trying to gain some clarity from his conflicting emotions. This was Frieza. The one who had killed Krillin, and hurt countless others. No matter how harmless he looked now, Goku could still imagine him in full fury, brimming with a rageful energy that suffocated Goku with a wall of pure hate. That was his enemy.

* * *

Back at Ringuin's home again, Goku was not in his normal cheerful mood. His second encounter with Frieza hadn't been successful; he'd not been awake to terrify, and on top of that, it felt like Goku was the one being psychologically manipulated. He hated taking an innocent life, which Frieza most definitely was _not_, but at the same time, he couldn't stomach having to kill someone so helpless. He stabbed at a spear of some leafy orange vegetable, absentmindedly chewing and swallowing. _'Damnit, I can't even enjoy my food, this whole issue is giving me a stomachache...'_ he fumed silently. He hated being pushed into this, but he knew, deep down, that it had to be him. No one was strong enough to take on Frieza. Vegeta had the will, but lacked the strength. _'I'll bet _he_ wouldn't lose his appetite over this...'_ Goku thought angrily. He could just imagine what Vegeta would do to an immobilized, unconscious Frieza. The two were sadistic to the same degree. That night, Goku fell into a troubled sleep on his spongy bed. He tossed and turned, finally exhausting himself enough to drift off.

* * *

_Muffled voices sounded almost as though they were traveling to him from the surface of a deep pool of water, as he floated numbly in the depths. He tried to remember what was going on, but came up with fuzzy, useless recollections. It was so hard to think... A sharp pain in his side brought him minor clarity, as the muffled voices grew louder, and from the sound of it, more panicked. "Hold him down, dammit!" a loud voice clearly shouted. _'Hold who down..?'_ he thought groggily. Maybe if he opened his eyes, he could figure this out, but his eyelids felt so heavy... With enormous effort, he managed this small feat. Above him, a blindingly bright light drilled into his skull, and outlined by this, several doctors of various races stared at him with expressions ranging from fear to horror. He became aware of the pain, starting with a stabbing pain in his lower abdomen, but radiating out from there to encompass his whole body. He struggled to look down at himself, seeing and smelling blood, antiseptics, and metal. The pain intensified, and he screamed, not bothering to try to contain the sound. A mask was shoved onto his face, and in a panic, he inhaled sharply. Almost immediately, his eyelids felt heavy again._

Goku's eyes snapped open. _'Another dream...'_ he closed his eyes, massaging his temples. His body felt rested, but his mind, subject to Frieza's consciousness, begged for more rest. He couldn't afford to waste time sleeping in, though. After an enormous breakfast with Ringuin, he trudged out the door to meet Ramein and continue his training. _'I sure hope that these dreams fade away soon...Ringuin said they would, eventually, at least...'_

Within a few minutes, the tired feeling had almost faded from his mind, as he weaved his way through the maze of streets in the village, taking his time in reaching the training grounds. Ramein was already impatiently waiting for him, with the usual scowl on his face. "You're late, off-worlder. If the training is too much for you to handle, you can just let me know, instead of sleeping in and wasting my morning." He crossed his arms.

"Ah...sorry 'bout that..." Goku yawned, trying to look convincingly tired. "I've been having those dreams every night now, but at least they seem to be getting shorter and less...involved, I guess. Still pretty scary, though." The dreams were disturbing, yes, but Goku knew that he had other reasons for unconsciously avoiding training. Today was a new day, and every single day, Ramein wanted him to "visit" Frieza, and make his presence known.

Ramein sighed in a way that indicated his annoyance. "Whatever. Now, are you awake enough to use the technique correctly? If you miss your mark, I will not relish having to come rescue you out in space."

Goku hesitated, weighing his options. If he lied - he felt tired, but not exhausted - he wouldn't have to do this today. Of course, he hadn't made much progress, and he still needed any advantage he could get. He sighed, "...Yeah, I'm okay, I guess." Ramein nodded at him, and stood watching as he cleared his mind for the jump.

_SHFFFT!_

Again, he found himself in the same room on board the ship, with the dim red lights overhead. Frieza was back on the table, eyes closed...but from his ki, Goku sensed that he wasn't asleep. The Saiyan walked out of the shadows of the darkened, red-hued room, trying to force calm into his being. _'This is it...he's awake, I feel it...'_ Getting closer, he saw that Frieza's appearance had changed. Shiny metal accentuated his paper-white skin in places, though where the two met was discolored and puffy. Several tubes and wires ran from some of the protrusions on his chest to a machine beside the table that emitted a soft hum. As he approached, Frieza, without opening his eyes, sighed. Goku almost jumped at that, but forced himself to stand his ground.

"What..? Do you have a message from my father for me? Or are you with Dr. Karam?" he rasped. _'He thinks I'm one of the doctors'_ Goku realized, remembering that the Arcosian couldn't sense energy. His voice had a hint of the haughty tone Goku remembered from Namek, but more than anything, he sounded tired. The Saiyan was tempted to just leave, but it was too late for that. Ramein had given him some idea of what to do and not do, and Goku didn't think it would be smart to try to talk to Frieza, lest he slip up and say something that would make him suspicious. So, he waited, silently.

Frieza's eyelids twitched, and he emitted a small growl of annoyance at being ignored. "I can _hear_ you there, I'm not deaf! You'd better speak up, or I'll —" As he started to berate what he thought was a hapless minion, he finally opened his eyes, almost immediately locking on to the person standing next to the table. His words trailed off into a cry of surprise, and the whole table briefly shook as he struggled to move backwards against the straps holding him down. "...No. N-no, it c-can't be..! You! You're...alive? No! You're j-just a ghost!" At this, Goku allowed a faint smirk to play upon his lips. Frieza's eyes grew wide at this small gesture, and he immediately tried to escape, even as the table held him securely in place. With some amusement, the Saiyan watched him struggle in vain, unconsciously making small noises of fear in his throat. _'So, he's afraid of ghosts, huh? Guess he thinks I'm dead, then.'_ He chuckled at the thought that someone so powerful was superstitious to the point of panic at the sight of him, dressed in a ragged gi. Frieza's eyes were wide with terror, his lips quivering. He sounded like he was whimpering, or maybe quickly whispering something under his breath. _'I know, I'll bet this'll really make an impression on him...if I can just do it...'_ Goku thought as he stopped chuckling, instead thinking back to when he had first transformed. Ramein had suggested that to regain it, he had to relive the desperation and need.

_The Genkidama had failed, and there he was, staring down Frieza with all of his strength sapped, but still determined to fight. But the coward before him didn't attack him directly, instead targeting Piccolo, and then, coldly murdering Krillin. The shock and horror of his best friend's death still fresh in his mind, he heard the monster laugh, saw him aiming for Gohan..._

He felt a rush of energy, and by the pure horror on Frieza's face, he knew he'd done it. The golden flame licked around him, and he knew he was grinning a wild, dangerous smile. He felt energies outside the room, probably alerted by their scouters to his presence. With a final smirk at Frieza's stunned face, he casually walked behind a tangle of electronics in the red-lit room, and prepared to depart. _'See you in your dreams, Frieza' _he thought.

* * *

Once again back on Yardrat, Goku relayed his "meeting" with Frieza to Ramein. His master looked immensely pleased, despite his flat tone when congratulating him. "Soon enough, Saiyan, he'll be too terrified to even think of attacking your homeworld. He may even convince that other strong alien that it's a bad idea to seek out your Earth, as well." He grinned devilishly.

"Uh...Ramein?" Goku asked, "Have you used Shunkan Idou like this before, like, on the other warriors Frieza sent here before?"

"Eh? No, not really, though Soba and I have done other things with the technique to thwart their plans for conquering us. You know, sabotaging their ships, stealing supplies, basic scare tactics." the blue-green alien said in his gravelly voice.

"Oh...well, I was just wondering where you got the idea for me to scare Frieza like this... I mean, it's not very honorable..." Goku ventured cautiously.

Ramein regarded him with a haughty scowl. "You and your honor again... It is as I said before, you cannot afford to fight fair when your enemy won't play by your rules, and they're stronger than you. As for your "visits" with Frieza...hmph, I'd be lying if I said that we hadn't heard of the legendary Super Saiyan. You're the ultimate avatar of fear in the universe, despite your soft nature, so why not use it? It's working, is it not?"

Goku frowned, "Well, yeah...it is working, but I just... I dunno, I don't think I like it when other people are scared of me..." He looked down, fidgeting with a loose thread on his already threadbare gi.

"The Readers sure had you pegged, though I couldn't believe it at the time." Ramein sighed. "To think, someone with such power, and you have no intention of ever abusing it for your own gain or lording it over others, even enemies. You truly are simple-minded, but in your case, maybe that is for the best. At any rate, I am glad that you can turn into that Super Saiyan form of yours again—from what you've told me, you'll need it."

After another day's training with Ramein under his belt, Goku sighed with genuine exhaustion as he made his way back to Ringuin's place. His stomach growled loudly, in anticipation of the feast he was sure Ringuin would have ready for him. _'Man, what a day...'_ he yawned, thinking of that morning. _'Frieza is probably pretty rattled now. I guess all I gotta do is keep going back, and going Super Saiyan for him to see. It's easier to do it when I'm standing in front of him, so that's convenient.'_ He felt better about what he was doing, if only slightly. He wasn't actually _hurting_ Frieza, just scaring him. He insisted to himself that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

_He was struggling, the thick straps of the table starting to cut into his flesh as he thrashed about. "I am __**not**__ insane! I'm telling you, I __**saw**__ the Super Saiyan!" Standing over him, the doctors exchanged worried looks, before the head medic, Karam, fixed him with a look that was clearly patronizing. He growled deep in his throat._

"_Lord Frieza, our scouters detected a power level on the rise just before the guards entered your recovery room, but there was nobody here." The bird-like doctor clasped his clawed hands together. "You were probably having a...nightmare...and powered up, waking yourself in the process. I assure you, it was —"_

"_I was awake! I know what I saw!" Frieza roared. Bruises were beginning to form around his wrist and chest from the straps, but he ignored the pain. "He was _here_, and you are too incompetent to even properly __**guard**__ against intruders!" His voice was quivering in rage now, and the doctors all backed away slowly._

"_My lord...you're obviously a little...ah, confused..." the avian doctor tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but it was clear to Frieza just how afraid he was by his cowering posture. "Perhaps if you were to rest, your mind would heal more fully, and then—"_

"_Dammit! Are you deaf?! " Frieza practically shrieked, "I want a full security detail on this room, at all times, do you understand? I don't know how, but the monkey has a way of appearing and disappearing at will, and I don't appreciate being left unable to __**defend**__ myself!" He punctuated his sharp words, veins bulging out on his body as he jerked against the restraints. The head doctor unconsciously took a step back, eyeing the table's straps warily, as if wondering how close they were to breaking._

"_Frieza, do behave yourself. You are far too old to be throwing tantrums when you are inconvenienced." Frieza's head snapped to the side, just now noticing his father had entered the dim room. The giant Arcosian ignored the startled gasps from the lower-ranking technicians. "Really, Frieza, listen to yourself. 'Appearing and disappearing at will'? Since when has your logic been so woefully absent?" the king chided._

"_I...I know what I saw, father..." Frieza said, in a much quieter tone than before. He clenched his one fist. "This Saiyan...he is unlike any we've ever encountered, and I don't think—"_

"_How _presumptuous_ of you, my son." Kold interrupted. "You have no idea of that which I have experienced...so far be it for __**you**__ to tell __**me**__ what I have or have not encountered." His serious tone drew more frightened noises from the weaker aliens present, while Frieza continued to stare stonily ahead, his face a blank mask. "If this Saiyan of yours is even alive—which I doubt—he is merely an ape, no more, and no less." The King leaned in close to his scion's newly-mechanized face. "You are not in charge here, Frieza. You are on _my_ ship, under _my_ command, at least for now. If you've forgotten how to be respectful, I'll be quick to remind you." He straightened himself, then strode out of the room without another word. Frieza curled his lip in anger. Inside, he was beginning to doubt what he'd been sure he'd saw, and felt. As much as it hurt his pride to be embarrassed by his father in front of these...peons...it hurt him more to think that he was weak-minded. He would have to keep his temper under control, or risk his father's wrath. Goaded as he was, he felt exhausted from straining against his bindings, and reluctantly gave in to sleep, troubled by turquoise eyes and gold flame._

Goku opened his eyes, with the sensation that he'd just closed them. _'It wouldn't be so exhausting if it didn't feel like I wake up right when Frieza goes to sleep...'_ he concluded. He yawned cavernously, rolling out of his spongy bed reluctantly. Another day, and another workout with Ramein beckoned, after which, appropriately exhausted and rumpled-looking, he'd don his old gi and use Shunkan Idou to pay Frieza a visit.

After training, he readied himself to transmit to where Frieza was. "Wonder what I can do this time to scare him?" he pondered out loud, scratching his head. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure something out!" With a smirk of anticipation, he vanished into thin air.

Frieza was awake, and unrestrained for the first time since Goku had begun coming to the ship. Casually walking out from behind a tall metal structure, Goku allowed his golden transformation to overtake his aura. Almost in slow motion, Frieza turned around, his mouth dropping into a slack-jawed expression of fear. "Y-you..!" he choked out. Goku began advancing on him, noting that today, he had two arms - the new one was shiny, polished metal, with armor-like sections on it. "W-what do you w-want from me?!" the Arcosian spoke in a harsh whisper, voice trembling. The Super Saiyan remained taciturn, only smirking in response as the small alien backed away from him. Not watching where he was going, Frieza crashed into a metal tray on a stand, falling backwards. In his moment of distraction, Goku quickly flashed in front of him using only his speed, so that when the cyborg looked up, the Super Saiyan was right in his face. The scream he emitted was gratifying.

This time though, Frieza wasn't held down by any straps, so in addition to screaming, he lashed out. A Death Beam aimed and fired swiftly at his head, Goku merely tilted his head to the side, feeling the heat as the thin beam passed by his temple, then a _BANG_ as it drilled through the wall behind them. _'He's feeling more energetic today, I guess,'_ Goku thought. _'That's probably enough for now. That blast'll probably bring the guards running.'_ He already felt the ki signatures of the soldiers outside the room closing in. With a smile, he left Frieza sprawled on the floor shaking, stepping behind a piece of machinery, and transmitting out of the ship. He didn't notice that a few of his singed, now-black hairs had floated to the metal-tiled floor.

That night, Goku was in better spirits, eating enthusiastically and joking with Soba, who had come over to ask about his training and stayed for dinner. Ringuin kept the food coming, so by the time Soba had said his goodbyes, Goku was well and truly stuffed. Patting his distended belly, he thanked Ringuin profusely for the meal, and went to bed.

* * *

_There was a sense of nervous tension. Goku observed through Frieza's eyes, knowing now to simply relax and let the vision play out. The tyrant seemed to be worried about being discovered, skulking through what Goku could only guess was a maintenance corridor in the vast ship. His biological hand was clenched tightly, and he kept looking at it to reassure himself that what he held was still there. _'What's he got..?'_ Goku thought curiously. Coming to a ledge formed by an overhanging pipe, Frieza reached up, feeling around for something. He withdrew a small metal box from the hiding place, grinning in what looked like relief. "I'm not insane, and now, oh now...I'll be able to _prove_ it..!" he whispered to himself, opening the box. Opening his hand above it, he released a few strands of something black into the box. _'Wha-?! How'd he get that?! Oh no...'_ Goku thought with worry. _'When he shot at me, I guess he grazed my hair...shit, now I'm in trouble...if I don't do something, he's gonna blow my cover!'_ He watched as Frieza replaced the box, before backing out of the alcove and stealing his way back through the claustrophobic corridor. Goku could feel the wave of relief wash over Frieza's senses. Though his psychic dreams had diminished to where he wasn't in tune with the Arcosian's direct thoughts, strong emotions still left an impression. Frieza was convinced that he had proof of his ghost._

With a start, Son Goku woke up, again in his own body. "Shit," he groaned, "I messed up, big time. Ramein's gonna kill me..." He hastily dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and went to meet his teacher. After conveying the situation, Goku saw that instead of being angry, Ramein merely smirked.

"Don't fret, Goku. This offers you another opportunity to make Frieza doubt himself further. Could you locate this alcove on the ship, and find the box?" he asked.

"Well...yeah, I guess so... But didn't you say I shouldn't touch anything? Won't it make Frieza suspicious if I take the box?" the pure-hearted Saiyan looked at his teacher with a puzzled expression.

Ramein crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Ah Goku, you truly are naive... You will not be taking the box. In fact, it's imperative that you put it back exactly where you found it, and exactly as Frieza left it."

"Huh?" Goku's eyebrows furrowed with further confusion. "I don't understand, master, if I'm not taking it —"

"You're simply going to remove all traces of your existence, Goku. Just the hair exists as a clue that you are not a specter. With that gone, Frieza will begin to doubt his own mental state, knowing that he left the evidence in that box, but being unable to account for its absence." He smirked again. "He'll believe he's gone mad."

Goku nodded, finally understanding the plan. "Then, in that case, I oughtta go there as soon as possible, before he decides to show it to someone. It's a cruel thing to do...but...I can't have him discovering my presence, especially if it might lead him back here..." Closing his eyes, he used Shunkan Idou to reach the ship.

_SHFFFT!_

Frieza was asleep, hanging from a vertical metal frame, with a multitude of wires and tubes sticking out of him. With only a brief look of pity for his usual target, Goku reached out with his senses, feeling for every life aboard the ship. It was "night" on the ship, so there were only a few patrolling guards in the hallway outside. _'Good. I should be able to get around all of them, no problem!'_ he thought. The closest guard, he estimated, wouldn't be able to see him slip out of Frieza's recovery room. Cautiously, he palmed open the door, which slid open with a jarringly loud beep. _'Gah, oh man, that's not good! So much for stealth!'_ he panicked mentally. Already, a voice was calling out from around the curved hallway, and he heard boots tapping on the floor. He forced himself to calm down, then, put on a burst of speed, dashing past the humanoid guard with a gust of wind. The perplexed guard looked around, even glancing at the ceiling to see if he was under an air vent. Behind him, Goku breathed a sigh of relief as the man shrugged, then continued walking in the opposite direction. He was safe, for now.

'_Okay Goku, now to go find that corridor...and the box...'_ he urged himself. From what he remembered from Frieza's perspective, the corridor was on the other end of the ship, near the bridge. Without any more encounters with the guards, he made it there in record time, even going slowly and cautiously. Goku carefully walked down the cramped passageway—it was even more narrow than he'd expected—looking for the overhanging pipe. _'Geez, I gotta be careful, or I'll get stuck in here!'_ he thought as he banged his elbow on a protruding tap on the wall. "Frieza can get in here no problem 'cause he's so short!" he snickered. "Aha!" he cried in triumph. At his height, he could not only see the pipe in front of him, but could make out, in the dim light, the box sitting at a careless angle atop it. "Okay then..." he reached for the metal container. Ramein had impressed upon him that he touch _nothing_ but the hair, and put everything back just so. He popped the box open.

"Huh..? Wonder what all this stuff is..." he murmured, looking at the contents. His hair was resting on top of a pile of yellowed papers adorned with an alien script, next to two small, round objects that looked like oversized, shiny, blue beads. After removing his hair—and incinerating it in the palm of his hand with ki—he again looked at the items. _'I guess whatever they are, it's something he wanted to keep hidden,'_ the Saiyan thought, _'probably something personal.'_ He shrugged, then replaced the box at the same angle he remembered finding it. His mission completed, he focused, brought two fingers to his forehead, and vanished from the passageway.

After a harrowing, unexpected brush with disaster, Goku was eager to go back and train with Ramein. They spent the day sparring, and Goku devoted some time to perfecting his transformation. As gloam turned the sky various shades of pastel oranges and reds, he headed back to Ringuin's home, satisfactorily tired from training.

* * *

_Frieza was irate. Goku could feel the acid in his words as he raged, making him almost cringe. "It was __**here**__, I swear it! I __**know**__ it was!" A crash, as he overturned a table. He was growling and glaring at a diminutive scientist in the typical white frock, who had backed against a wall in abject terror, cornered by the cyborg._

_"M-my lord, p-please, calm yourself..." He stuttered, his yellow eyes bulging. "Are you certain that this...evidence...wasn't j-just another dream, o-or..." he trailed off, as Frieza bared his teeth and punched the wall, putting a large dent into it. _

_"I had it, I know I did..!" he ground out in frustration. "Where could it have gone?! Unless..." He rounded on the scientist, making him jump. "He took it. To prevent me from exposing him, and to embarrass me! That sneaky ape..!" he clenched his fists in anger, even his metal tail lashing with the strength of his ire. _

_"...'He', my lord?" the scientist questioned. "Do you mean the, uh, Super Saiyan you've been seeing?" _

_"Of course, you blithering idiot! Who else is driving me insane, besides you and your compatriots, with your incompetence?" Frieza said, exasperated. He massaged his left shoulder, grimacing. _

_"Well, if you have no physical biological evidence for me to sequence, my lord..." the alien scientist began, trying to keep his voice from trembling, "then...may I be dismissed?" Despite his valiant attempt at sounding unafraid, his voice came out as a squeak. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other, realizing his mistake._

_Frieza stiffened, his face hard and angry. "Yes...and I think that it would be good if you were punished for your insolence, don't you?" He raised one hand, already charging a Death Beam. _

_The scientist turned almost white as the blood drained from his face. "M-my lord, I promise I won't speak a word of this t-to anyone! I swear! I...I'll return to King Kold, a-and tell him that you were t-telling the truth, I promise!" He put his hands in front of him, as if that might protect him from Frieza's wrath._

"_Oh, I'm sure that you won't. You proved your disloyalty before when you told Father that there _was_ no evidence, and _**humiliated**_ me." Frieza coldly said, as he fired the precise attack at the cowering man. Goku, not privy to the tyrant's thoughts, could only guess that Frieza had tried to reveal the proof to his father, but by the time he'd gone back for it, Goku had already destroyed it. He must have told this scientist about it first, expecting him to corroborate the evidence. He looked, through Frieza's eyes, at the slumped body, feeling a pang of regret—he was partly responsible for this person's death. However, his earlier destruction of the hair was having its desired effect: Frieza's mind, he could feel, was a swirling sea of uncertainty._

Waking up to bright sunlight streaming through the window, the spiky-haired Saiyan yawned and stretched, his stomach already clamoring for food. _'Guess Frieza's really second-guessing himself now,'_ he thought, _'with any luck, he'll realize he's not fit to fight, and leave Earth alone.'_ Still, something about that wishful thinking was off, Goku knew. Being inside Frieza's head, if briefly, had left him with a more profound understanding of the Arcosian, and his motivations. He was obdurately stubborn, if nothing else. Regardless, Goku knew he'd have to keep trying to wear down his resolve, if there was any hope of keeping his home safe. Sighing, he left his heavy thoughts behind, smelling a tempting breakfast in the kitchen calling his name.

* * *

"Okay Ramein, guess I'm off." Goku said casually to his mentor, adjusting what was left of his bloodstained orange uniform. The ripped, tattered cloth looked, convincingly, just as it did on Namek. It had been a week since he had witnessed Frieza's first panicked reaction to his Super Saiyan form, and every day since then, he'd made sure to go back, sometimes startling Frieza by suddenly appearing, other times casually strolling up to him from around a corner as though he owned the huge ship. Every occasion brought a new level of terror from the tyrant, and every night, Goku saw how his handiwork was affecting his enemy's resolve. Goku sensed Frieza's ki, and, making sure no-one was immediately around where he'd transmit, vanished with a displacement of air.

He appeared not in the usual dimly-lit red-hued room, but in a hallway. He had sensed that the placement of energies on the ship was weird from a distance, but now, it was even more apparent. _'Why are all the other aliens on the other side of the ship?'_ Goku thought, _'Then there's Frieza and Kold...they're so close to each other...and they're powered up!'_ The hallway was eerily deserted, and a thick metal door to his left concealed the two Arcosians. From the feel of it, the two might have been sparring, Goku thought as he sensed them. Suddenly, he felt Frieza's ki drop significantly, hearing a muffled sound from the other side of the door. In the next moment, he was forced to duck behind the curve of the hallway, as the door abruptly opened. "Whoa..." he whispered to himself, watching the huge Arcosian from before stride out. He was much bigger than Goku had realized from seeing Frieza's perspective. _'His ki is enormous..!'_ he gulped, feeling his skin prickle with the ki.

Goku let out a sigh of relief when, thankfully, the monstrous alien stalked down the hall in the opposite direction. He certainly didn't want _him_ to catch sight of him. He waited, tense, for Frieza to exit as well. The door remained open, but empty of the cyborg tyrant. _'Where is he..? I still sense him in there, wonder why he's not coming out...'_ He heard a soft moan from inside. Confused, he stayed where he was, hidden by the hall's curve. He concentrated on Frieza's energy, feeling his ki rise, as though he'd woken up from being knocked out. After a few more minutes, he heard a sound of scraping metal, and Frieza finally made his appearance. Goku's eyes widened. _'He's really badly hurt..!'_ he thought with shock. To say that Frieza had been on the losing end of a fight would have been an understatement. His left eye was swollen almost shut, and that side of his face was nothing but a mass of bruises. He teetered on his metal feet, grabbing onto the edge of the doorway for support. Then, with a grunt of painful effort, he pushed off of the door, and began to stagger down the hallway...directly towards Goku. _'Shit...'_ the Saiyan thought, putting his fingers to his forehead. He was still working on the fine control of Shunkan Idou, but he managed to transmit so that he was behind Frieza, looking at his back as he stumbled down the hall. The Arcosian showed no reaction that indicated he'd heard the telltale sound of Goku's technique displacing the air. Goku silently exhaled in relief.

He considered walking up to Frieza now and scaring him, but... He listened to Frieza's ragged breathing. It didn't seem right. _'I think he can go a day without seeing me, and Ramein doesn't have to know.'_ he thought, reflecting that he was getting sneakier, considering lying about this. Up ahead, the cyborg leaned on a wall for support, panting, his labored breaths shaking his whole body. Goku scrutinized his nearly all-mechanical form. Suddenly, something dawned on him. _'He's only hurt where he's still got his body...'_ Unconsciously, his face formed into a concerned frown. _'There isn't even a dent in his metal parts...and there's no way that stuff's stronger than he is.'_ He figured that the lack of damage wasn't due to the metal's resilience - in fact, he'd bet that Frieza himself could take more of a beating than any material he knew of. Slowly, he came to an answer that disturbed him the more he considered it. _'That big guy...Kold. He must have done this on purpose!'_ Without realizing it, his teeth were gritted in anger. _'He beat him, nearly to death from the look of it...all without touching the metal parts. Guess he thinks they can't be replaced, but Frieza's body's another story...'_ Something about that conclusion made him seethe, just thinking of how callous someone would have to be, to do this. Frieza stumbled, almost falling to the floor, before dragging himself up, and lurching forward again.

'_Where's he going, anyway?'_ Goku wondered. He had been quietly following the small alien for a while now, who was leaving a trail of smeared blood on the walls as he leaned against them, and on the floor in drips and splatters where he stopped to cough, his shoulders shaking. Wherever he was headed, Goku thought, he seemed bound and determined to get there, even though he was hurting. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Goku could see, up ahead, a room that looked different than the rest of the doors they had passed. Even from here, his sensitive nose could detect the sterile smell of the healing tanks and medical supplies. _'He's heading there, I guess. Kinda weird that it's way on the other side of the ship from the training room...'_ he thought.

A few meters away from the entrance, Frieza seemed to lose his balance entirely, toppling over and landing in a heap. He didn't move to get up. His ki had fallen to a level that Goku knew spelled unconsciousness. Seconds ticked by, then minutes, until it was apparent that he wasn't getting up. The kind-hearted Saiyan hesitated, waffling between using Shunkan Idou to leave now...or doing something that Ramein really wouldn't approve of.

A puddle of blood leaked out from beneath Frieza's slumped form, and Goku realized he'd been clutching his side with his organic arm this whole time. Now he could see a jagged bone poking through where his hand had covered, probably a rib. _'I...I just can't leave him like this...'_ Goku closed his eyes, balling his fists. Nobody was coming down this hallway any time soon, he had a nagging suspicion. Nobody would help Frieza. Cursing under his breath, he gingerly picked the Arcosian up, freezing when he groaned slightly, but when he didn't awaken, he hurriedly ran the remaining distance to the entrance of the medical bay, and peeked around the door. _'Good, nobody's here...'_ he thought with relief. One of the tanks was already open, as though expecting an occupant. _'Perfect!'_ he thought, gently placing Frieza inside and pulling the oxygen mask over his face. "Now...let's see..." he mumbled, trying to remember the buttons Vegeta had pushed to start the thing up. "Ah, here we go." He filled the tank, keeping an eye out for any of the aliens on the ship, or Frieza waking up. With a sigh, he remarked, "Man, maybe Ramein's right. I can't stand seeing anyone in pain, even you...maybe my kindness'll get me in trouble..." Satisfied that Frieza was securely in the healing chamber, he finally put his fingers to his head, and zeroed in on Ramein's waiting energy signature.

As he predicted, his gruff mentor was fuming when he came back. "Where the hell where you? You were gone far too long, Goku!" He said impassively, though his face was furious.

"Uhh, well...I was...gathering intel?" Goku used a word Ramein had explained to him before. The Yardrat's expression slackened from the angry face he'd been making.

"Well, next time, see that you notify me that you'll be a while; I was beginning to worry that you'd been compromised in some way." he replied with a huff.

"Yeah...I'll try to keep that in mind..." Goku mumbled lamely, hand on the back of his head. _'I hate lying to Ramein like this, but...'_ He hated to admit it, but the more he saw of Frieza, the less he wanted to kill him. He was already so broken and miserable, it seemed to the Saiyan, that defeating him again would be needlessly cruel. He resolved that if it came down to Frieza coming to Earth with evil intentions, he would at least try to stop him without killing him. That Kold guy was another story, though. The pure-hearted Saiyan always felt a cold shiver whenever he got too close to the behemoth of an Arcosian, and he couldn't delude himself into thinking that _he_ wasn't dangerous. He wasn't sure how he could defeat him, but he hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't come to that, that Frieza would convince his father that pursuing revenge wasn't worth it. Goku hoped it would work.

* * *

The next few months seemed to go by in a blur. Goku, training with Ramein, and rarely with Soba and the other strong Yardrats, was starting to feel like the Shunkan Idou technique was second nature to him. It might have been lazy, but he rarely walked anywhere in the village anymore, if he knew someone he could transmit towards. Ramein encouraged this, saying that muscle memory and psychic impressions of the technique were nothing but beneficial. The ease of using the technique meant that Goku visited Frieza more often as well. Throughout the months, the Arcosian had started a steady downward spiral into what the doctors onboard the ship hesitantly classed as a combination of psychosis and paranoia, with more than a few whispers that he'd finally "snapped" under all of the stress and trauma he had endured. It was in this state that Goku found him on his next arrival.

_SHFFFT!_

Goku blinked, coming out of hyperspace. It was the designated "nighttime" on the ship, though it was just a formality in space to keep the crew to a workable schedule. All of the main lights overhead were off, with only dim lights illuminating the ship. Frieza was in his recovery room, Goku knew, and since it was night, he knew exactly how he'd find him. _'Wonder if he'll try calling for the guards again...'_ he pondered, remembering the last time he'd come at this time. Since gaining better control of Shunkan Idou, he could effortlessly zip around inside the space on the ship, and he'd used it last time to conveniently disappear from Frieza's sight, reappearing unbeknownst to him back in the room, out of sight behind a huge hulk of machinery. Listening in to Frieza's near-hysterical reaction, he had to admit that, if he didn't know about his technique, he'd probably be thinking "ghost" too if someone asked him to describe it. A small part of him even relished the fear in Frieza's voice.

Locating Frieza's room, he smirked, then bypassed the door, two fingers to his forehead. The small Arcosian was suspended on the vertical metal frame, various wires and tubes running in and out of his body. His head was down on his chest, and he felt...not asleep, but certainly not fully awake. _'Perfect...'_ Goku thought. He'd already decided to stick to his silent routine, and he couldn't touch him, so instead, he slowly, gradually powered up, finally breaking into his Super Saiyan form almost gently. At this, Frieza stirred, raising his head.

"...You again." he spoke, his voice sounding hollow, and his eyes looking strangely unfocused and dull.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Goku thought, searching his face for the usual fear. It was absent, along with any other emotions. His ki, the Saiyan realized, had a sick feel to it, the fluctuations feeling sluggish.

"Go...away... L-leave me...alone...stupid monkey..." he said, in the same monotone as before. Goku realized that his demeanor was really off; even if he was half-asleep, usually by this point he'd have _some_ reaction to him. The Arcosian closed his eyes, weakly gritting his teeth before slumping his head forward again.

Goku's mouth hung slightly agape in shock. _'What?! There's definitely something wrong with him, now I'm sure of it!'_ He scanned the room for any clues to the tyrant's new behavior. He spied a jar on one of the tables, next to a metal tray containing several nasty-looking instruments, among them, a long, thin needle. Goku shivered at the sight, gingerly picking up the bottle for a better look. He couldn't read the alien writing, but the pills inside were rather large. Chi-chi had once told him, jokingly, that bigger pills were always for bigger ailments, when he'd protested taking a small vitamin, complaining of the medicine-y taste. At the time, he'd been grateful the ones she'd convinced him to swallow were tiny, about a third the size of these. He couldn't imagine getting one of these down easily. _'Big pills for big problems, huh?'_ He glanced at Frieza, still apathetically ignoring him. That would explain the sick feeling to his aura, and his out-of-character indifference to seeing the Super Saiyan form. Replacing the pill bottle back on the table, he transmitted away, knowing he wouldn't get a rise out of Frieza tonight. He was too out of it, and whatever they'd given him must have been really strong to calm him.

* * *

The next few times he "visited", Frieza was again in a dazed state. A few times, Goku noticed darkening purple bruises on his face and chest, and chalked them up to minor damage from sparring with Kold. _'In the state he's in,'_ Goku thought, _'he's probably slow to react, so his father must not be going all out on him.'_ He didn't know what was worse, a Frieza who ranted and screamed whenever he caught a glimpse of him, or this quiet shell of his enemy who just stared blankly through him, before resigning himself to the situation and squeezing his eyes shut. Still, Goku continued to check in with the tyrant, at Ramein's insistence. It was frustrating, and more than a little disheartening, to see him in such a pitiful state. One day however, Frieza seemed much more lucid.

_SHFFFT!_

A low, mirthless laugh caught him off-guard as he transmitted behind a pile of equipment. Frieza was talking to somebody, Goku realized. _'But who's in here with him? I didn't sense anyone...'_ he furrowed his brow in confusion. Inching to the edge of the pile, he stole a glance around it. Frieza was standing, his back to the Saiyan, and conversing, seemingly with thin air. Goku's eyes widened.

"Back again to haunt me, huh?" the Arcosian said, a hint of anger in his voice. He brought his hand up to his head, resting his palm over his eyes and sighing. "My doctors, worthless cowards that they are, gave me a peculiar suggestion. Do you want to hear it, monkey?" Silence filled the room again, as Goku watched the exchange with a morbid curiosity. After a moment, Frieza again spoke, staring at the wall. "They told me...that I should try to talk to you. Face my demons, as it were." Another hollow laugh. "My, but I have so _many_, you're just the latest in a long, long line of nightmares and unwelcome visions." Goku shifted uncomfortably in his hiding place. _'He's really lost it, and thinks he's talking to me, even when I'm not here.'_ The Saiyan briefly wondered how many times Frieza had "seen" him, as opposed to how many times he'd actually "visited".

Frieza was again addressing a blank spot on the metal wall. "I stopped taking the pills," he said, in a tone that sounded like a mix between a confession of guilt and slight regret, "They make me dull. I can't think straight...or even think at all sometimes... Fufufu, now I might have some idea of what it's like to possess _your_ inferior brain. Oh, but don't worry, I'll be back to normal soon enough. My bad dreams always fade away, and after I've wiped out that nasty little planet of yours, I think I'll be able to sleep easier...oh, much, much easier..." he trailed off, his tone suddenly sounding somehow...sad? _'Why's he sound so down about it? Doesn't he want to destroy Earth? He's not making sense at all!'_ Goku thought, trying to decode the alien's thoughts. He spoke again, pointing at the wall. "I won't let you break me, do you hear me? I am Frieza. I am g-going to erase you from this world, and prove once and for all h-how foolish the legend of the Super Saiyan really is...there's only one legendary being in this universe, and that's _me_. Your little fairy-tale will die with you, while my legacy will...will remain!" His voice and body shook as he spoke, and he didn't sound confident in the least, Goku felt. He sounded desperate and scared, as though his speech was more to convince himself than anyone or anything else. Finished with his soliloquy, he turned away from the wall with a dismissive gesture, muttering, "Now go away, and let me rest for once..!" He stiffly walked to the door, clutching the flesh above his mechanical left arm in a way that suggested that he was in pain, before walking out of the room, wincing as he did so.

Goku stayed behind the pile of equipment for a few moments, mulling over what had just happened. _'Geez...if he wasn't before, he's definitely insane now...I kinda feel bad for him, and it looks like his resolve to go to Earth isn't getting any weaker...'_ Silently, Goku cursed himself, and Ramein for putting him up to this whole charade. He'd end up having to fight Frieza anyway, only next time they met, he'd be dealing with a loose cannon.

* * *

After that encounter, Goku reluctantly continued making trips to the ship under the guise of terrorizing Frieza, but more often than not, he found himself silently observing Frieza's world, how he interacted with the others on the ship, and most of all, how the Arcosian seemed to be slipping ever deeper into the grip of despair and madness. Sometimes, when he arrived, Frieza would be near-catatonic, staring up at him with dull, dilated eyes through a haze of drug-induced sedation. Other times, he would be restrained on the table again, laughing madly until he was hoarse, screaming threats and curses at invisible enemies. Still others, he would seem almost normal, but drawn into himself, his thoughts dark and distant. Always, he seemed to be in pain from the metal prostheses.

"There's nothing more I can do to him, Ramein." Goku said in a serious tone. "I'm only making things worse, I think, and he'll be unpredictable in a fight. I think I should stop now."

The blue-green alien stroked his whiskers thoughtfully. "Mm, yes, I suppose you are correct. Too much interference can be overkill, and you need to train some more before you leave...didn't you say that you wanted to depart from us after a year?"

"Yeah," Goku replied, "I think a year's been more than enough to train, keep tabs on Frieza, and recover my strength. Now I can go Super Saiyan pretty easily, and my psychic dreams are almost gone, so I'd say that's a good sign." He clenched his hand in front of him confidently. "I'm really startin' to miss home, too, not that you guys aren't nice to me. I'll have to thank Ringuin for letting me stay at his house this whole time, and cooking for me too!" He was about to comment out loud on how he ought to get Ringuin to write down some of his recipes, in case Chi-chi could replicate them with Earth foods, when a sudden change in energy got his attention. "Hey... The ship, it's moving!" He stared up at the sky, senses fixed on a distant point.

"Ship?" Ramein parroted blankly. "Well then, looks like your Frieza came to the same decision as you. You'd best be off, if you want to beat him to Earth." He gazed upwards as well, feeling out the energies.

"You still think he's heading there..?" Goku said in a grave tone, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, which is why expediency is key." Ramein gruffly said, shoving Goku ahead of him. "Come on, you need to go back to the village. Go gather your things, get in your ship, and just go."

"Wha-? But...shouldn't I say goodbye to you, and Soba, and everybody else? I've got time for that, don't I?" Goku balked at not even saying farewell to all the Yardrats who had showed him kindness over the past year.

"They'll understand; you have a duty to uphold to protect your planet and family. We Yardrat warriors, more than anyone else, understand the importance of this." Ramein smiled, a rare, genuine smile. "Now go."

"Right!" Goku said with determination. "Thanks for everything, Ramein. Hope we meet again, someday." He put two fingers to his forehead, smirked at his mentor, and with a wave of his other hand, disappeared.

_SHFFFT!_

Hitting the ground practically running, he dashed into Ringuin's place, grabbing his old clothes - he was currently dressed in his Yardrat getup. Dashing out the door, he shouted a hasty goodbye to the doctor before he headed for the outskirts of the town, where his space pod had been moved. All the while, he could feel the enormous spaceship, through its web of auras, moving further away. _'Gotta hurry, don't want them gettin' out of range of Shunkan Idou, just in case!'_ he thought worriedly. _'Alright, I got all my stuff, so guess it's time for me to go.'_ Reaching the small, round ship, he jumped backwards into it, landing on the cushioned seat. Pressing the button for launch, he was suddenly grateful that the Yardrat scientists had programmed in Earth as his destination, so he wouldn't have to fly it himself. _'Now all that's left is to sit back and enjoy the ride as best I can in here,'_ he reflected as the ground fell away from the launched pod, _'it'll be the last bit of peace and quiet I'll have for a while, I suspect.'_ The mechanism for hyperspace flight sedation had been turned off at his request, so he could spend the journey meditating, and of course, mentally keeping an eye on his enemies. _'This is it...'_ he thought grimly. As much as he feared having to fight Frieza on Earth, a small part of him wanted this fight, wanted to test the new limits of his Super Saiyan form's power, and wanted to test the Shunkan Idou technique in a real battle. The Saiyan smiled.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"...So that's all there is to tell, really." Goku concluded, looking at the rapt faces of his friends on the plane. "After that, I just sat in my pod, and psyched myself for this battle. It was hard sitting still in that itty-bitty space, so now I know why they normally put you to sleep in those things..."

"Wow..." Krillin shook his head in disbelief. "Goku, I don't know what to say. So, you went to an alien world, planned to drive Frieza crazy—well, crazier than he already was, you learned a new technique that defies belief, and never once did you consider that maybe you oughtta let us know where you were and what happened?"

Goku put on a dismayed face. "Well, I figured that Porunga would tell you I was okay, and that was the only thing that mattered. I felt him in my head one day, asking if I wanted to be transported back to Earth, but I knew I had to complete my training before I went home, so I told him no. Sorry if I made you guys worry!" he laughed nervously.

"Oh Goku..." Bulma sighed. "As long as you're out learning some crazy new move, you couldn't care less about anything else...you never change." She put her hands up in a shrugging gesture. "Oh well, you're okay, the Earth's saved again, and everything's pretty much back to normal for now—"

"Except for one big problem," the Namek cut in, glaring at the seat across from them. "Frieza's still a threat, Goku, maybe not to you, but to everyone else here. Even after hearing your explanation for saving him, I still think it's a terrible idea to just let him live. At the very least, we should look into a way of somehow weakening him, so that in case you're not around, one of us could stop him if need be." Piccolo glared at the Arcosian.

"Well..." Goku started, hesitating, "I just think that maybe, just maybe, if we give him a second chance, he could be a useful ally, y'know? I mean, look how far you've co—"

"Don't _**ever**_ compare me to that monster again, Son Goku. I'm warning you." the tall Namek's face darkened, a murderous tone creeping into his normally calm voice. "Don't forget, he killed my people, slaughtering them as though they were nothing. I won't forget that, not in a million years."

"I know, Piccolo." Goku's face looked serious, though his voice softened with empathy. "I'm not saying he's not dangerous, or that he isn't evil still. I just think that since I'm strong enough to control him, I should at least try to convince him that there's more to life than making others' lives miserable. If we just killed him here and now, Bulma's right, we'd be just as bad as he is." The green alien scoffed under his breath, continuing to glare at Frieza, who was still limp and unconscious, lying on the bench-like seat of the private capsule plane.

Silence fell. Krillin cleared his throat after a few moments, looking at his friends' concerned faces, and Piccolo's inimical scowl. "Uh... Guys, just wondering, but what _are_ we gonna do when Frieza wakes up?"

* * *

Hello my legion of readers! Well, now you know why Frieza was acting like he was a few cards short of a full deck for the past few chapters. An interesting tidbit on the electrocution in the last chapter: according to some sources, non-fatal electrocution is the **worst** pain a person can survive with relatively few ill effects. In my own experience, I have been (momentarily) shocked when my physician adjusted my TENS unit (kinda like a personal shock therapy machine for muscle ailments) on me without realizing that the voltage was all the way up. I have a _very_ high tolerance for pain, but that was like nothing else I've ever felt. ⋟ ﹏ ⋞ᶸ So, you could say that I have a slight idea of Frieza's pain in Chapter 3.

It was really fun to address Goku's stay on Yardrat, because so little information was given in canon. Oh, & in case you're wondering, the Yardrat named Soba is a semi-canon character who appeared in the game _Dragon Ball Z: Sagas _as Goku's mentor_._ Ramein & Ringuin are my O.C.s - can you guess their name puns? As for the divergence between universes, we've now seen the earliest split! If Soba had been a fraction faster than Ramein, he would have been able to use Shunkan Idou before Ramein grabbed him, pitching the duel in his favor, since he's physically stronger than Ramein. So now, on to the reviews & Q&A!

* * *

_Q: Great chapter Rocket you keep showing everyone that when you write a story you truly do the characters justice. It was a very action packed chapter with plenty of interesting twists and turns. The mental mind games Kold played on Frieza. Or the fact he didn't even have any faith that Frieza could've finished the job to begin with I know that had to be one of the biggest blows to Frieza's personal pride and honor when his own father had no faith in him to finish a fight to begin with and pretty much rigged Frieza with a damned-if-you-do or damned-if-you-don't situation. I really do feel for Frieza it's like how much personal attacks on your pride and personal honor can one being take before losing your sanity completely. I say that Frieza pretty much on the edge of the drain and at the point the next major thing going to make or break him completely. The interactions with Kold was very spot on and seeing how Kold was beaten I'm not very surprised Goku did fight Frieza and learned that Frieza species get very powerful the more they transform. and I can see him going for a kill shot as soon as he had the chance even though I do find it a bit amusing that Goku smoked Kold like a cheap cigar if anything Goku had more of a rough time with Frieza compared to how much of a push over Kold was to him. Does make me curious if this will change anything since Trunks didn't jump in and kill Frieza and Kold like he did in canon? It does make me curious though at the moment Frieza pretty much an emotional and mental mess and you add the fact he still a stitched up science fair project gone wrong it does make me curious on how you will restore Frieza back to normal since while Frieza is a bit stronger than he was at Namek his potential to get stronger is pretty much in a dead stop since I can't see him getting any stronger unless he gets his body back to normal which I can't wait to see how you pull that off. Keep up the great work Rocket and maybe one day we might end up seeing an Arcosian version of Roketto._

_A: Oh man, I have a feeling a lot of my reviews for this chapter will be, "Poor Frieza asdfgh Kold is such a bastarrrd!" °≥⌓≤° It's hard not to feel sympathy for him at this point, considering what he's just endured. As for Goku's difficulty fighting Kold, if you pay attention, you'll note that they were both holding back & playing with their opponents, whereas Frieza would have spurts of power that momentarily caught Goku off guard...but as Piccolo states, he's not doing much damage. In regards to Mirai Trunks, keep in mind, this is another version of the future timeline, so Trunks wouldn't show up to warn against the Androids... Meanwhile, the emotional wreck that is Frieza will endure, until I see fit to fix him (I have a nefarious plan, as usual). Also, you're right, I am truly overdue for an Arcosian version of myself. Ò‿Ó When I get a chance to breathe between chapters, I'll have to draw that (or wait for someone to do me some fanart, hint hint!)_

_Q: Poor Frieza, he can barely fight, if King Cold is in his Second form and a bit stronger then Frieza's final form, that would mean that either he has a lot of genetic potential that he knew how to unlock or he trained like crazy, so in his final form, by these current standards, Cold would be invincible!_

_A: Yup, if the heroes had allowed Kold to transform, they would have been up the creek without a paddle, so to speak. While they're not invincible, you're correct in guessing that their power comes from their genetics._

_Q: Well, you certainly got Goku down this chapter. Leave it to him to risk the lives of untold trillions of people throughout the universe simply because his opponent isn't a threat in the moment. I've never believed that it's ok to sacrifice the few for the many, but a line does have to be drawn somewhere._

_A: Piccolo fully agrees with your sentiment. ⌐‿⌐ᶸ_

_Q: Is it wrong that I felt sorry for Frieza in this chapter? Also, I wonder what that surge of power Frieza felt at the end was._

_A: If you felt sorry for him, congratulations, you are not a sociopath, lol. As for that power surge...hmm, what indeed?_

_Q: Three words: best story ever! I'm not a native speaker so I can't say anything about vocabulary or grammar, but it's the best story I've ever read here. You perfectly describe characters and their emotions. I feel really sorry for Frieza and what happened to him. While reading I could empathize with characters so much, that I must take a deep breath from time to time. Not everyone can do that! You've done great descriptions. It's great you update with such long chapters._

_A: Why thank you! I have to admit, looking at my reader stats, I'm surprised at how many non-English speaking countries are showing up on the graph. It really makes me proud; I appreciate my international fans!_

_Q: This is one of the most EPIC fanfics I have ever read. The way it gets inside Frieza's head makes him truly seem less one dimensional unlike other fanfics I've read. So will Frieza keep that broken mechanical body or will he be able to get his real one back with the Dragonballs?_

_A: Good question. How & when he gets his body back (as well as why) will be interesting to read, I assure you._

_Q: Another fantastic chapter. Sorry, I forgot to review the last one, whoops! Suffice to say I thought that chapter was amazing as well. I wasn't expecting the twist with the electrocutions but that is certainly something I can see Cold doing. I'm not sure what can be said that hasn't already been said but the quality of your chapters continues to amaze me. While your expertise may be Frieza you definitely don't slack with the other characters. Even when the focus is clearly not on them all the other characters act believably and get their moments to shine. Now enjoy my review juice and get to writing faster! *cracks whip*_

_A: ..cowers away from the whip crack.. õ‸õ Okay! Okay! I'll keep writing! Lol, thank you for the glowing review. Even though I'm known for my Frieza fanaticism, I try to make sure that everyone gets their moments, so I'm glad it shows. As for all your speculations...Nope, sorry, I can't give you any spoilers! However, the divergence everyone is speculating about is something nobody will have guessed until I revealed it in this chapter._

_Q: My excitement level is going off the charts. I want more!_

_A: Shenron: __**YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!**_

_Q: Wow that was a real roller-coaster of a chapter! At 20,000 words (!) I was worried that there'd be some extraneous material in there, but there wasn't any at all. Everything contributed to the flow of the piece perfectly. I loved Tien's fight against Frieza and I'm certainly glad that the fights will be taking more of a Dragon Ball route (there's more to it than power: skill, a clear head, and tactics are important as well) rather than the, somewhat unfortunate, Z route (power trumps everything). Frieza was, as ever, perfect and somehow, despite him regressing to being something of a helpless child, he still felt completely in character - it's some achievement! And Kold... wow, father of the year right there... I'm certainly looking forward to seeing how Frieza deals with his father's death, and presumably comes to his realization that 'papa' wasn't such a great person. The pacing was pitch-perfect, from the exhilarating drama of the fight, followed by the horror of Frieza's torture and then letting things settle with the more lighthearted moment of Frieza biting Goku's hand (definitely one of the funniest images I've imagined lately!) The interactions in the calmer moments were also well handled, though if I have one teeny-tiny qualm is that the others of the group felt a little too at ease around Frieza (accepting that they had just witnessed his torture). Congratulations on the TV Tropes page, and keep up the good work. I look forward to seeing how the great tyrant beds in at Capsule Corp!_

_A: Well, it's 20,000 words because I had so much material that had to go in this chapter that I couldn't cut anything. Nothing in Ch. 3 is filler. I loved writing Tenshinhan's fight, & I hope that in future battles I'll get to showcase more martial arts. I'm glad that you thought Frieza was still in character - I tried my hardest to make his reactions & behavior genuine & believable for his personality. As for how Frieza comes to terms with his father's betrayal...that's a subject for another future chapter. In regard to how everyone acts calmly around Frieza after he's been tortured...well, Bulma doesn't grasp the danger to herself (as a weak human), & the others could sense that Frieza was truly & utterly exhausted, & no longer a threat even to the weakest of them. Truly, Frieza's ordeal has just begun, as now he'll be stuck at Capsule Corp...with all that entails._

_Q: That implant! That it exists gives so much insight into the characters of Kold and Frieza. And since, given the title, I'm expecting this to turn into a redemption fic (or at least a form of redemption) , it provides a strong motivation for Frieza to rethink his motivations and actions. If you're going to take him all the way to good guy, you'll need to do more, but you're off to a very strong start with this. Also, your characterizations are spot on. I'm hearing the characters speak in their own voices (well, in their own actors' voices) as I read. You do a good job of letting the characters fill in the blanks without an obvious and distracting exposition dump. You do shift perspectives often, which I usually find troublesome in fanfiction, but you manage it very well. It's always clear when just who's perspective we're see the story from and it fits with the general atmosphere of the show. I'm very much looking forward to more of this._

_A: Thanks for the in-person review, by the way (I know this person in... *gasp* ...real life! ȏ⌓ȏ ). ⋂ᴗ⋂ I'm not sure where I first got the idea for an inescapable torture for Frieza, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to me as something that fit both characters' personalities - Kold & Frieza are both fairly paranoid & self-serving, so any insurance one could have against the other would be absolutely in-character. As for Frieza becoming a good guy...well, don't hold your breath. He will get some character development, but it will be a long, arduous road for him, & one that he'd never travel willingly. I love exposition, so it's always a welcome challenge to find a way to include it without it being an infodump that brings the story to a screeching halt. Perspective shifts are another favorite of mine, because I really want to get in every character's head during certain situations._

_Q: I'm glad you killed Kold off before he fully transformed. That's unconventional XD_

_A: I do try. There'll be a lot more 'unconventional' ideas in this story, to be sure._

_Q: A marvelous new chapter from all fronts, I must say. In a lot of ways, Cold kind of seems like a perfected version of Frieza, personality-wise, he is far more difficult to anger in any debilitating way, lacks most of his other flaws, as he actually can sense energy and has a better understanding of battle. Most being key, as his hubris still got him in the end, along with an unhealthy dose of underestimation. I certainly didn't see his shock therapy coming, though. What confuses me about it is that it prevents Frieza from actually taking revenge for his death, or even effectively trying to. If he hadn't been shocked into near-death, he would have more effectively fought Goku, I think... not MUCH more, but he could at least have at least tried the old 'Destroy the Planet' trick as a last resort. So... Cold must not have really cared if he was avenged, did he? And then there's Frieza's last, desperate attempt to fight back, biting Goku's hand. Aside from the old adage, 'don't bite the hand that feeds you' (or is trying to help you, in this case) I love how the scene shifts from being hilarious, from Goku's point of view, and a grim and humiliating last stand from Frieza's. It's kind of ironic, seeing as for Frieza in any other fight it would have been reversed- he would be the unstoppable force, and the enemy would be reduced to doing something like this: hopeless, yet defiant, until the end. And Frieza would laugh it off, just like Goku, except the other guy would be dead. A very interesting reversal and metaphor, to be sure. Anyway, I've bantered on and wasted your time long enough, so I'll just finish by saying that if you search from a trope page, it will soon be found. Goodbye, and see you next review._

_A: Thank you for the great review, as well as for creating the TVTropes page! It'll be filled up in no time, I can guarantee. You're right in that Kold & Frieza are certainly alike in personality, so I'm glad that I captured it very well here. Kold's purpose in the electrocution fail-safe was for a few reasons: one, as he outright stated, Frieza has a horrible habit of dragging out a fight, so Kold gave him an incentive in the only way he knows will work: pain. Two, if Frieza ever disobeyed or showed cowardice, there's a chance Kold could have activated the fail-safe system anyway, to keep him in check. He masterminded this whole thing & had it planned out from the start, so there's no reason he wouldn't have utilized it while he was alive, if necessary. As for the hand-biting scene, I had a lot of satisfaction reading it again after I wrote it. It perfectly captures just what you said - the stark contrast in points of view, & of course, the role reversal. In addition, it'll be a plot point in the near future._

_Q: Once again, great work Roketto, Kold was a real son of a b****, you actually almost made me cry by the torture Frieza was suffering and I could never think seeing Frieza in such a pitiful situation, nice work._

_A: It always gets me when readers say they've had actual, visceral emotional reactions to a chapter. I hope that I continue to make you feel things you thought you'd never feel in regards to Frieza!_

_Q: Frieza really has fallen from grace, wonder what Cooler would say if he had witnessed him hiding in a crevice. Curious what direction the story is going to take now and what will happen to the Kold empire. All in all, excellent chapter._

_A: Fallen from grace is one way to put it. Don't worry, I'm not planning to forget about the interstellar political machine that is the Kold Empire & its influence. Or Kooler. All in good time._

_Q: Why do you use Tenshinhan for Tien, but you don't use Kuririn for Krillin? It's just kind of weird to go with the Japanese name for one, but not the other._

_A: For me, I use an arbitrary naming system: I go by the spelling that I first encountered, UNLESS the name has been changed so much that it no longer retains its intrinsic joke/pun value. 'Tien' has zero meaning for me, and it never made sense why they would change it in the English dub, especially to a sound that doesn't even exist in a Japanese name ("ti"). As it stands, a lot of the names & techniques I first ran across came directly from the Japanese manga, so they'll always be called as they are there, in my heart. I hope it's not too annoying for you!_

_Q: Another well-written chapter. Keep up the good work._

_A: I will, thank you! Good to see that people take me seriously when I say I run on praise & ego-stroking. Reviews, even those that are short, always brighten my day & encourage me! ⋂ᴗ⋂ _

_Q: Considering this is a universe where Goku dies from the heart disease, I'm worried. Will the Androids be taking care of business, or will Freeza be gunning down the Z Fighters and Bulma?_

_A: Now now, I just said that this universe is like the one Mirai Trunks hailed from...I didn't say that events would be identical. ~_^_

_Q: Okay, the mental image of Frieza hanging off Goku's hand by his teeth is hilarious. Almost cartoonish (in a good way, don't worry). But tinged with sadness, a little; how the mighty have fallen... Anyway, continuing to enjoy this. Goku taking out Cold that quickly was unexpected. I liked it, though. Something tells me Frieza's redemption might come at the cost of Vegeta's. Now, thanks to your QandA, I'm imagining Mirai Trunks turning up anyway, and just being utterly confused._

_A: I wanted a tiny spot of levity in an otherwise emotionally exhausting chapter, so I'm glad you found the hand-biting scene funny. I will confirm that for this universe, Mirai Trunks does not appear. He only traveled from his universe to another, & only affected those 2 in the process. This is a wholly different universe. It would be funny though, were he to show up, & Goku's all, "Oh it's cool, we didn't need your help at all."_

_Q: Holy crap, and I thought I could write an in depth combat sequence, I mean I've always had a liking for martial artsy stuff having read about, studied it (Though being three quarters blind I'm too incompetent to learn the practical way) I can tell you know your stuff, tactical and physical. Truthfully I've only written one extended combat sequence and it took hours of obsessing over it; is it the same for you or does the choreography just sort of fall together in your mind like flowing water? Because I've heard it's like that with some writers and I only ask in the hope of improving my own style. Anyway, to the fundamentals of your story, all I can say is it possesses a very visceral, very graphic puissance, and by that I mean sitting here reading all this in one night, it's as if it came directly from the show and I'm watching it in literary format without any spelling mistakes; not to mention your style has a certain dimension for believability imbued into the characters and their emotions. Seriously, I never expected I'd ever feel pity for Frieza, but damn, there it is, I was cringing with Goku at every electrocution. Everyone feels greatly in character, and not just on the surface either, Frieza's thought processes fit him perfectly. It's cool you've got your own writing team as well, that probably helps a mighty amount, well that and your apparent aptitude for sussing out character mentalities. Anyway, sorry if I got a little wordy there, I tend to get over-enthusiastic sometimes, but enough of my ranting, lest I clutter your reviews box, thus to close I state I eagerly look forward to your next update._

_A: I love long comments, so no need to apologize! I'm a martial artist (who is extremely near-sighted without my contacts!), so of course I bring my own experience to the table when I write my fight scenes. To answer your question, I never fully plan out my fight scenes. They just flow with what I think someone would do or not do in a given situation, so I'm glad it reads well & was worthy of your praise. I'm happy that so many people have said something to the effect of, "Never thought I'd feel sorry for Frieza, but I cringed at his torture", because that means my handle on the pathos of the story is what I want it to be. I always try to get in everyone's head & figure out their motivations before I write them, & of course, my editors are my biggest help when it comes to Vegeta & Piccolo, since they're as obsessed with them as I am with Frieza. Having characters actually in-character is the biggest hurdle for a fanfic, IMO._


End file.
